Hyūga Hinata: shinigami y Taichō de la 9º división
by Toreadora
Summary: Hinata esta muriendo lentamente; un ataque sorpresa a Konoha la ha dejado gravemente herida; Sakura al igual que ella, es lesionada aunque ésta tiene lesiones menores. Naruto decide llevar a su gran amor y compañera de equipo al hospital, dejando a la Hyuga agonizando... los personajes de bleach, naruto asi como la historia y sus personajes inventados por ALNITAK no son mios
1. Chapter 1

Observo con asombro una lluvia de objetos punzantes tapizando el cielo dejándolo completamente gris; gruesos y delgados hilos de líquido carmesí en sintonía de un dolor agudo comienzan a cubrir mi cuerpo _¿qué sucede?_  
Me hallo con mis manos cubiertas de sangre, un sinfín de armas cortantes penetran cada centímetro de mi ser; senbon, kunais y shurikens se incrustan sin piedad en mi carne…_por favor basta_  
Emito un quejido de dolor; soy fuerte pero aquella tortura es demasiada; estar cubierta de agujas y armas cortantes es un suplicio que mi cuerpo no puede resistir _¿acaso me escuchas?_

– _Débil…_ – escuche aquella palabra que tanto dolor me causa hasta la fecha; una punzada venenosa tan similar a la tortura que vivo en este momento me cubre por completo…

– ¡_Levántate_!_ ¿piensas morir aquí?_ – nuevamente aquella voz tan parecida a la mía vuelve a llamarme con fiereza _¿dónde estás?_

Caigo pesadamente al piso; aquellas palabras hacen que resuene un eco interminable en mi cabeza; mi pecho se impacta en suelo terroso al igual que todo mi cuerpo, siento como interminables armas punzantes se encajan más y más en mi piel haciendo que casi pierda el conocimiento _¿dónde está él?_

– ¡Responde por favor! ¡Abre los ojos, no puedes morir aquí y dejarme…! – escuche la voz suplicante de cierta persona

¡Es él! Ha venido por mi ¿tanto le importo? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que he hecho? ¡Sí! Eso debe ser, eso explica porque me llama con tanta insistencia, pero… ¿Por qué no siento sus manos? ¿Por qué escucho su voz tan distante? _¿Estás ahí?_

Abro mis ojos pesadamente sólo para enterarme que no es a mí a quien llama, no soy yo por quien se preocupa, no es a mí a quien con insistencia reclama que reaccione… Ojala no hubiera abierto los ojos…

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan por favor reacciona! – escucho que con preocupación llama a su compañera

Ambas luchamos con varios shinobis; un ataque ninja tomó por sorpresa a Konoha, causando muchas bajas en la villa. Sigo escuchando su dulce voz llamándola; abro nuevamente los ojos, no sé si es buena idea pero me arriesgo…

Veo que él con lagrimas en los ojos se aferra al cuerpo de la pelirrosa ¿tan grave está? Con mi última reserva de chara activo mi byakugan…

– Ella está viva, solo necesita atención medica… – le dije al chico pero el pareció no haberme escuchado o sólo me ignoro porque no le intereso

– ¡Resiste Sakura-chan, te llevare al hospital! – vuelvo a oír que Naruto le habla al cuerpo inconsciente de la ninja médico…

Veo con tristeza como mi amado se retira con la cerezo en sus brazos; esa manera tan protectora de abrazarla, como se aferra a la de ojos jade me hacen sentir ternura y envida, pero ¡No! ¿¡Que está haciendo!? ¡La besó! Me ha matado en vida; una punzada ponzoñosa me hace retorcerme de dolor en la agonía que vivo por mis múltiples heridas físicas…

– _Se_ _siente peor a estar herida externamente_ – dije con nostalgia viendo el enorme charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de mí…

Mas alboroto se desarrolla en el interior de la aldea; veo que algunos enemigos se retiran rumbo al bosque mientras los shinobis de Konoha los persiguen para darles muerte; las vidas perdidas en esta batalla innecesaria no fueron demasiadas, pero si las suficientes como para no dejarlos escapar…

Siento frio, mi cuerpo empieza a entumecerse, mi piel tomar un matiz mas blanco y algo azulado, un bestial escalofrió me hace recordar que aun estoy viva…_que desgracia_, aun estoy sufriendo; siento que me queda poco tiempo de vida, aunque me aferrara a negarlo, sé que las manecillas de mi reloj giran a la inversa…

– ¡Ayuden a los heridos! – escucho que varios ninjas se disponen a recoger los cuerpos de los lesionados

Me esfuerzo al levantar la mano en un intento absurdo de mostrarles que aun respiro pero… _no quiero_, mis ganas de vivir se apagan con cada cruel respiro ¿para qué vivir? Ojala me den por muerta, así podre descansar en paz

– _¿En paz? ¿Después de lo que viste?_ – escuche de nuevo esa voz que me hablaba

– _¿Quién eres? _– pregunte con un halo de voz, no tengo ganas de vivir, mucho menos de hablar, quería que por una vez, el silencio rondara a mi alrededor…

_– ¿Tan fácil te rindes?_ – me respondió aquella voz con una pregunta diferente

– _Solo quiero estar en paz conmigo_ – respondí casi sin aliento, la vida se me va a cada segundo que pasa, parece que después de todo, mi petición de pasar por muerta fue escuchada…

– ¡Hinata! – escucho la voz de Kiba hablarme, al parecer él se ha dado cuenta de mi estado y ha acudido a mi auxilio…

No puedo contestarle, mi voluntad de seguir con vida se apaga, sólo puedo dedicarle una mirada de ternura mientras él se arrodilla a un costado mío, girándome con suavidad y sosteniendo mi cabeza delicadamente en sus piernas…

– ¡HINATA! ¡RESISTE, NO CIERRES LOS OJOS, AGUANTA! ¡HINATA MALDICIÓN, NO TE VAYAS! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR…! – escucho a Kiba con tono angustiado mientras inclina su cabeza para verme mejor mientras golpea suavemente mis mejillas, haciéndole señas a los ninjas médicos que rondaban por las construcciones destruidas para que acudieran a ayudarme

– _¿Esas son lagrimas?_ – me pregunto al ver los ojos vidriosos de mi compañero de equipo…

Con las pocas fuerzas que tengo tomo su mano; al menos alguien estuvo a mi lado en mis últimos minutos de vida, siento que me duele respirar, otro escalofrió brutal me recorre indicándome que mi tortura no ha cesado… es tiempo de despedirme…

– Kiba-kun, dile a Sakura-chan que cuide muy bien de Naruto-kun… – fue para lo único que alcanzó mi reserva de fuerza antes que mis ojos se cerraran…para siempre

Siento que un fulgor cálido me envuelve pero ¿qué pasa? Veo una cadena que cuelga de mi pecho y en el suelo… ¿esa soy yo? Pero ¿Cómo puedo ser yo si estoy aquí? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? Veo con asombro como Kiba llora abrazando aquel cuerpo que parece ser el mío…

No llores Kiba-kun, siempre he sido un estorbo; a pesar de mis múltiples intentos logre mejorar... pero no lo suficiente para vivir un poco mas…

– Tranquila, no te asustes… – escuche que alguien me hablaba al momento que toqué mi cadena y veia con nostalgia a mi compañero de equipo.

Era un tipo delgado, cabello rubio algo desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestido con una típica bata japonesa y debajo, ropa para estar en casa; portaba un sombrero bastante peculiar de rayas blancas y verdes…

– ¿Quién es usted? – le pregunte a aquel extraño, dirigiéndose hasta el bosque, invitándome a acompañarlo…

No sabía si era seguro, pero… ¿Qué podía perder? ¡Estaba muerta!, ni modo que me rematara dos veces…

Lo seguí, vi con tristeza como Kiba seguía llorando, aferrándose a mi cuerpo sin vida acompañado por los aullidos de Akamaru…

– Supongo que quieres respuestas – me dijo el del sombrero blanco recargándose en un árbol…

– Si…por favor – dije algo confundida viendolo con nerviosismo

Sabía que estaba muerta pero ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿No se supone que debo ir al cielo o al infierno? ¿Cuál será mi sitio de descanso? Tal vez mi destino era vagar por la Tierra al no haber hecho algo lo suficientemente bueno o malo para ganar mi pase al paraíso o al averno.  
¡Qué ironía! No soy hábil ni en cosas positivas o negativas… ¿Qué logré a lo largo de mi vida? Hasta tristeza me da contestarme esa pregunta: nada...

Aquel hombre se presentó conmigo, me contó sobre la cadena que llevo en mi pecho, que debía cruzar a la _"Sociedad de Almas" _para que un _"Hollow"_ no me devorara mientras deambulaba por el mundo de los vivos; me explico todo, la manera en la que funciona el Sereitei, sobre los segadores de almas… Debo de admitir que en un inicio pensé que se trataban de puros disparates, pero que alguien vivo pudiera verme ya era suficiente locura como para creerle.

– ¿Tienes algo que te una a este mundo? – me preguntó con voz serena viéndome fijamente a los ojos

¿Algo que me ligara al mundo de los vivos? no, no lo hay; mi amado no corresponde lo que siento por él así sea tan grande que no quepa en mi pecho; en este instante debe estar con Sakura, ignorando por completo mi muerte ¿por qué se interesaría en alguien como yo? Sólo he sido un estorbo…

– Entonces prepárate, iras a la sociedad de almas – me dijo mi acompañante con una sonrisa cálida al ver que no di algún motivo para quedarme en Konoha; no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en Urahara-san

¿Preparada? Estaba más que lista, todo lo que me conto el hombre del sombrero rayado se escuchaba entretenido; aunque eso de ir a parar al Rukongai era un misterio; vi acercarse a Kisuke-san, sacó su katana, no sentí la intención de herirme ¿de qué serviría correr y alarmarme? ¡Soy un fantasma! Me colocó la base de la empuñadora en mi frente y un brillo cegador de color blanco me cubrió completamente…

Volví a abrir mis ojos; espero no volver a ver otra escena tan desgarradora e hiriente como el beso que le dio Naruto a Sakura; veo a varias personas y niños correr a mi alrededor; yo estaba recargada en un enorme árbol que daba una brisa fresca y agradable. Una pelota fue a dar justo a mis pies…

– Pasala nee-chan – escuche que un niño de cabello negro me grito con cordialidad y alegría

Me incorpore y le lance la pelota; el niño corrió a jugar con varios amigos que esperaban impacientes que su turno llegara para jugar con el balón.

Veo en varias direcciones, el lugar es muy tranquilo, se respira quietud, pero aun así… extraño mi hogar, a mis amigos, a él… Veo aquel enorme árbol y me recuerda al de la academia ninja, donde un columpio fue el sitio de consuelo de mi amado. Necesito dejar de pensar en él ¿De qué sirve guardar su nombre y rostro en mi memoria? Solo me atormenta y mis ganas de llorar se aglomeran en mi garganta amenazando con romper en llanto.

– Hola ¿eres nueva por aquí? – escucho una voz femenina, obligándome a voltear para ver de dónde proviene aquella voz…

Al girar mi cuerpo me topo con una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, de piel blanca, complexión delgada, de atributos bien distribuidos, cabello negro y ojos celestes. Portaba un kimono de color negro con camelias rojas dándole un aspecto refinado aunque aquella prenda estuviera algo desgastada…

– Hai… – conteste al ver cómo me sonreía con simpatía; aquella chica se me figuraba una persona amable

– Bienvenida al Rukongai… este es Junrinan mejor conocido como el distrito 1 – me dijo aquella chica sin dejar de sonreírme

– ¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – me dijo con una sonrisilla burlona mientras me miraba

– H-hai… soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata – le dije tartamudeando un poco…

Para ser sincera; era una nueva _"vida"_ si podía llamar así a la situación y lugar donde me encontraba, tenía que cambiar muchas cosas, entre ellas mi tartamudear y confianza en mí pero sin perder mi esencia.

– Mucho gusto Hinata-chan… yo sor Kaori, Uzuma Kaori… – se presento la chica conmigo mientras me extendía la mano para saludarme…

– Encantada de conocerte Kaorii-chan – le dije estrechando su mano en un gesto sincero…

– Supongo que no has de tener donde quedarte, sígueme… – me dijo ella con cordialidad así que decidí seguirla…

La chica despedía un aura amigable y serena, muy parecida al lugar donde me encontraba, el ambiente me recordaba a Konoha, tenía que admitirlo… me dolía estar lejos de todo lo que conozco y amo… ¿Cómo la estarán pasando sin mi…?

_(Narradora)_

Entre tanto, en el mundo de los vivos, la aldea de Konoha está de luto; entre los shinobis muertos en batalla está la futura heredera al clan Hyuga. Todos visten de negro; el féretro es transportado por varios integrantes de la rama secundaria, colocándolo en el panteón de la villa.

Se escuchan los llantos desconsolados de Kurenai; los más afectados son Kiba y Shino; Hinata, su gran amiga y compañera ya no estaba con ellos, todo por haber arriesgado su vida para que Naruto viviera…

Los integrantes de la rama secundaria empezaron a colocar el ataúd en el pozo cavado para enterrar el cuerpo de la heredera Hyuga; el féretro tocó el fondo del agujero, los amigos de la chica empezaron a arrojar flores blancas al lugar que se convertiría en el sitio de descanso del inerte cuerpo de la joven de ojos plateados…

– Lo lamento Hinata… no pude protegerte – decía Naruto mientras arrojaba una flor blanca…

Estaba dolido, se sentía un inútil; dejó que una de sus amigas se sacrificaran por él. La dulce y bella Hinata se interpuso en el fuego cruzado que iba directo a Naruto matándola sin piedad a quemarropa.

– Naruto… – le dijo Sakura apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo…

La tierra empezó a llenar aquel pozo con el féretro en su interior; poco a poco el agujero se lleno de tierra, colocándole encima una lapida que decía "R.I.P Hyuga Hinata"

El pésame a la familia fue dado por los integrantes de los demás clanes, así como los amigos de la chica; Naruto se quedaba viendo aquella lapida ¡Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes! ¡Si fuera más fuerte eso no habría pasado!

– Vámonos a casa… – le dijo Sasuke a Sakura tomándola de la mano, dejando a Naruto sólo en la tumba de Hinata…

– Espero… estés donde estés, algún día puedas perdonarme – dijo el rubio mientras el viento revolvía su cabello…

Estaba solo; había besado a Sakura en un arranque de locura, sabía que ella jamás le correspondería; ella había quedado herida por proteger a Sasuke mientras que Hinata había dado su vida por él.

– ¿Qué he hecho? – se dijo el rubio con pesar y desesperación, cayendo arrodillado sobre la tumba de Hinata…

_**(Fin Narradora)**_

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Tal vez acostumbrarme a un lugar distinto me tomara más tiempo de lo esperado…

Seguí a Kaori-chan hasta su casa, era una especie de cabaña, no muy grande pero si con lo indispensable para vivir, era muy acogedora, se percibía que quien vivía ahí era alguien con un gran corazón…

– Mira, esta será tu cama – me dijo dándome unas sabanas y una almohada limpia que saco de un cajón…

– Pero… – intente protestar, si era una especie de posada, no podía pagarle

– Pero nada, estamos en el mismo lugar y hay que ayudarnos – me dijo mientras tomaba las sabanas que me había dado, colocándolas sobre mi nueva cama…

– Gracias – le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, no tenia como agradecerle lo que hacía por mi…

Estaba sola, no conocía a nadie y Kaori había aparecido de la nada para salvarme ¿acaso es un milagro? No lo sé, pero lo que tengo entendido es que jamás terminare de retribuirle su hospitalidad; no estaba obligada, soy una extraña, y aun así me invita a quedarme en su casa; que agradable y cálida alma…

– ¡He vuelto! – escuche una voz masculina en la entrada de la cabañita

– Ya era hora Riku-chan ¿trajiste de comer? Tenemos una invitada – le dijo ella con cortesía…

Un chico alto de cabello rojo, ojos color ámbar, complexión atlética estaba frente a mí. Portaba una ropa algo desgastada por el uso…

– Buenas tarde señorita ¿Quién es usted? – me dijo el chico con galantería acercándose a mí, tomando mi mano, besándola suavemente…

Me teñí de un color rojo intenso, lo sé porque mis mejillas ardían en calor al contacto con aquel joven de cabello carmesí…

– Déjate de tonterías Riku… anda; ayúdame a preparar la comida… – le dijo Kaori al joven jalando su oreja, llevándolo a la parte trasera de la cabaña para que cortara leña…

– Duele, duele Kaori-chan, déjame – luchaba el chico por zafarse pero al parecer la del kimono de camelias lo tenía sometido…

Los seguí hasta la parte exterior de la cabaña; tome la olla y las cosas que había llevado Riku-chan para empezar a cocinar; si iba a quedarme con ellos, la preparación de la comida correría por mi cuenta, no es por alardear pero Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me alagaban constantemente sobre mi supuesto "talento culinario"… _¿Cómo estarán ellos?_

Estuve platicando con el dúo un buen rato, las verduras de la comida aun no se cocían en su totalidad en aquella enorme olla que olía delicioso, así que matamos el tiempo conversando sobre el lugar y mi procedencia; me sentí en confianza con Kaori y Riku, eran muy agradables y atentos…

– La comida esta lista – les dije colocando un poco de aquel estofado en un recipiente pequeñito para probarlo

– ¡Excelente! – dijo el de cabello rojo corriendo hacia el interior de la cabaña, trayendo varios platos para servir la comida

Supongo que el aroma llego a varios metros de donde estábamos pues varios niños comenzaron a llegar; Kaori empezó a servirles para que nos acompañaran…

– Donde come uno comen dos, después de todo…somos una familia – dijo la chica de ojos celeste sonriéndole a los reunidos

– _Una familia_ – me dije mentalmente

Ni con mi familia biológica me había sentido tan cómoda como en ese momento, la comida con mi padre y hermana, más que un momento sagrado parecía un funeral, solo el sonido de los cubiertos y la respiración de los presentes era lo que se escuchaba en el comedor Hyuga; y ahora las risas, el ambiente…todo en el distrito 1 era fantástico; aunque no por eso dejaba de extrañar a todos los de Konoha

– ¡Prepárate Hinata-chan! Cuando terminemos de comer practicaremos _Kidō_ – me dijo Riku con emoción en los ojos

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo usar las artes demoniacas; por la explicación de Urahara-san comprendí que es una de las formas que un segador de almas puede usar para defenderse…

No les mentiré, practicar fue difícil, pero solo fue cuestión de agárrale la _"maña"_ como dijo Riku para poder hacerlo a la perfección. Ambos chicos me aplaudían al ver la rapidez con la que avanzaba…

– Veras que pronto seremos grandes shinigamis, mi sueño es llegar a convertirme en capitana de una de las 13 divisiones y proteger el mundo de los vivos – me dijo Kaori con una amplia sonrisa mientras los tres estábamos tumbados boca arriba, viendo las nubes pasar.

El tiempo pasa y no perdona; hoy me encuentro con Riku divisando la enorme construcción que conforma el Sereitei, se ve imponente e impenetrable, deseosa de que entremos a las filas de los segadores de almas…

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí Hinata-chan – me dijo Riku colocándome una mano en el hombro para después colocar una flor en la tumba de Kaori.

Así es… ella murió; un día unos bandidos del distrito 79 llegaron a nuestra cabaña; ella abrió la puerta pues nos esperaba a mí y a Riku para cenar; los ladrones buscaban dinero y cosas de valor pero en nuestra humilde morada no había nada de eso. Uno de los malhechores la hirió de gravedad: atravesó a Kaori por el vientre y la apuñalo por la espalda desangrándose; al llegar la encontramos en sus últimos minutos de vida…

– Andando… – dije sin más rodeos; tenía un objetivo, una meta… cumplir el sueño de mi amiga y proteger el mundo de los vivos…

Tuvimos varios contratiempos pero ingresamos a la academia de shinigamis; a diferencia de los segadores de noble cuna, nosotros no éramos lo que se decía "privilegiados". Hacía ya un año que entramos a la escuela, las burlas y murmullos de los nobles sobran al criticar nuestra procedencia, pero eso no nos limita a conseguir nuestro objetivo: ser fuertes shinigamis…

– ¡Oye fíjate! – escuche que una chica me dijo al momento que choque con ella por accidente…

– Lo lamento, no te vi – le dije sinceramente ofreciéndole una disculpa: lo cortés no quita lo valiente…

– ¿Qué no me viste? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy? – me dijo ella con mucho ego, viéndome con superioridad

Nunca supe el nombre de aquella engreída; solo sabía que era de 4to grado y que no le agradaba; buscaba cada excusa para provocarme pero yo jamás caí en sus juegos, no deseaba dar una mala impresión; estaba en ese lugar para realizar el sueño de Kaori-chan, no para perder el tiempo con niñatas consentidas que se creen mejor que los demás

– Vámonos Hinata-chan – me dijo Riku tomándome de la mano, intentando apartarme de donde estaba esa chica

– Si, corre…vete con ese muerto de hambre – dijo la creída con desdén haciendo que me enfadara

Sus palabras hacia mí se me resbalaban como la mantequilla al pan tostado, lo que me molestaba era que se metiera con Riku; era mi mejor amigo y ella se atrevió a insultarlo; lastima por ella, ya no era la misma Hinata tímida y compasiva; mi "timidez y dulzura" como decía Riku, la guardaba sólo para quienes la merecían…

– ¡Byakugan! – dije para activar mi kekkei genkai, viendo fijamente a quien se convirtió en mi presa

– Hakke Rokujūyonshō _(Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación)_ – dije con energía tomando la habitual posición de batalla de mi clan, dejándome ir en contra de aquella fanfarrona…

– _Hakke nishō, yonshō, hashō, jūrokushō, sanjūnishō, rokuijuū yonshō_… – dije al momento de ir aumentando mis golpes, dejando a todos perplejos…

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Eres un monstruo! – me dijo con miedo una de las chicas que acompañaba a la fanfarrona que se atrevió a insultar a Riku

Todos los de aquel pasillo me miraban con miedo; la tipa que se atrevió a meterse conmigo yacía inconsciente en el suelo. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la mejor; el uso de katana combinado con mi taijutsu asombraba a mis tutores; muchos de mis compañeros decían que posiblemente terminaría en el escuadrón 2 con la capitana Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – escuche que alguien preguntaba por el revuelo que estaba a mi alrededor

Me gire para ver de quien se trataba; detrás mío estaba una chica de cabello rojo algo revuelto y corto en la parte superior y largo en la parte inferior, llegándole aquellas hebras rojizas hasta la cintura; sus ojos eran de color bermellón, tez blanca, complexión delgada y de atributos femeninos resaltados. Vestía su _shihakushō_ _(ropas de las almas muertas);_ su _shitagi_ blanco y _kosode_ y _hakama_ negros. Portaba además un _**haori **_níveo con toques purpuras en el cuello, mangas y parte inferior de la prenda con el número 5 en su espalda…

– _¿Un capitán?_ – me dije interiormente con asombro al ver a aquella chica…

– Pregunte ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo con voz serena la de cabello rojo mirándome de manera inquisidora

– ¡Yagami Taichō! – escuche que muchos decían con asombro al ver a aquella mujer tan atractiva…

– ¿Nadie va a contestarme? – dijo ahora arqueando su ceja, viendo a todos los reunidos de manera inconforme

– Yagami Taichō esa chica golpeo a Nozomi-san – escuche que una de las amigas de la habladora me delato con toda naturalidad…

– Acompáñame… – me dijo la capitana y me limite a seguirla, no quería ser expulsada, había pasado un año de arduo esfuerzo soportando a los de clase alta burlarse de mí y Riku por ser de origen humilde…

Llegamos a un recinto dentro de la escuela; según escuche en los pasillos, tres capitanes irían de visita para examinar a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso para estar en contacto con el nuevo talento. ¡Esa era mi oportunidad! Demostrar que era fuerte para ser parte de uno de los 13 escuadrones del Sereitei.

– Siéntate… – me dijo con amabilidad la capitana del quinto escuadrón

No soy tonta; había escuchado que después de la traición del capitán Aizen, Kaname y Gin, el escuadrón 3, 5 y 9 estaban sin lider, pero hacia poco que una mujer de cabello llameante había aparecido para tomar el antiguo puesto de capitán en el escuadron 5. No voy a negarlo, me puse triste en un principio al perder una de mis tres posibilidades de convertirme en capitana y cumplir el sueño de Kaori-chan. Pero aun así, aun quedaba el puesto del tercer y noveno escuadrón.  
Le hice caso a la mujer y ella se sentó a un lado mío…

– Dime ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde eres? – me pregunto con voz apacible, tanto que desee responderle, me inspiraba confianza ver aquellos ojos ardientes como una cálida hoguera en una noche fría

– Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, Yagami Taichō – le dije con respeto, ofreciéndole una reverencia…

– Un gusto Hinata-chan, soy Murasaki, Yagami Murasaki, capitana del 5º escuadrón – me dijo con una sonrisa amable que me hizo sentir como si estuviera con un ser querido que jamás hubiera conocido pero que sabía que era cercano y de mi propia sangre…

– Y… ¿de dónde vienes Hyuga-san? – me dijo con respeto haciendo que me sonrojara

Le conté de donde venia, no sé porque pero al ver la atención con la que me escuchaba, le confesé hasta la razón de mi muerte y como sufrí al ver al amor de mi vida besando a otra mujer, a minutos de que mi corazón dejara de latir. Le hable sobre mis habilidades como ninja y ella no parecía sorprendida…

– Ya veo… Hinata, tienes mucho potencial, me gustaría que en un futuro te unieras a las líneas de mi escuadrón o quién sabe, tal vez te sientas más cómoda en el escuadrón 2, la capitana Soi Fong es amiga mía, puedo recomendarte... – me dijo de manera amable como si fuéramos las más grandes amigas, haciéndonos favores y ayudándonos mutuamente…

– Pero… – trate de hablar

– Pero nada, serás una gran shinigami – me dijo con la misma cordialidad anterior antes de que una persona entrara al recinto…

– Yagami Taichō, el capitán Ukitake y Hitsugaya la esperan en la sala de reunión – le dijo un hombre de estatura mediana y cabello negro a mi acompañante

– Ya voy… – dijo con fastidio, aquellas muecas me recordaron mucho a Shikamaru-san

– No olvides nuestra plática, estaré observándote – me dijo como última palabra y se retiro junto con el hombre para reunirse con los dos capitanes

Me quede sola en aquella habitación, procesando y brincando internamente de alegría ¡Una capitana me había invitado a unirme a su escuadrón! Estaba realmente feliz, estaba a poco tiempo de cumplir el sueño de mi difunta amiga; entrando como subordinada de la capitana Yagami podía ascender y convertirme en capitana del escuadró ¡Eso es lo que hare! Me esforzare en la demostración de hoy; después de todo, gracias a Kaminari-sama, un shinigami veterano y retirado de los campos de batalla que vivía en el distrito 1, nos enseñó a Riku y a mí un sinfín de técnicas Kidō y Hado antes de entrar a la academia.

Salí del lugar y vi que los estudiantes corrían a un patio enorme donde un hombre maduro de cabello blanco, acompañado de un chico de hebras plateadas, seguidos de cerca por la capitana Yagami se situaban en el lugar adecuado para ver la práctica que se avecinaba…

– ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes – me dijo Riku preocupado, colocándose a un costado mío…

– Estuve platicando con la capitana Yagami – le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras unos chicos escuchaban disimuladamente nuestra conversación

– ¿Y? no me digas que te expulsaran – me dijo con tono preocupado mientras me zarandeaba de manera suave

– ¡No! al contrario, me dijo que seré una gran shinigami – le dije con alegría al punto de brincar como una loca, pero el lugar y la situación no eran el adecuado

Todos empezaron a colocarse en su respectiva posición; las demostraciones empezaron pero yo tenía algo extra planeado, deseaba entrar a los 13 escuadrones y lo lograría…

– Supera eso… – me dijo la engreída mientras me miraba con notable coraje, limitándome a ignorarla…

– Hirano Riku y Hyuga Hinata, pasen al frente – nos dio la orden uno de los instructores de la academia

Gire mi cuerpo para ver a los tres capitanes, Riku y yo les ofrecimos una reverencia antes de empezar. La capitana Yagami me sonrió y eso me infundio confianza y empecé a luchar con mi amigo usando mi katana; vi que los tres capitanes murmuraban entre si, al parecer los sorprendimos… Tome mi distancia y Riku se aparto…

– Kage bunshin no jutsu _(jutsu clon de sombra)_ – dije mientras realizaba los sellos correspondiente, resultando una replica mía

Vi que los reunidos se sorprendieron al igual que los capitanes; empecé a luchar con mi clon usando mi jūken. Mi replica se elevo en el aire, lanzándome una gran cantidad de senbon…

– ¡Byakugan! – dije activando mi dojutsu…

– Hakkeshō: Kaiten _(manipulación del círculo celestial, giro celestial_) – dije al momento de girar, creando una semi-esfera de chacra que repelió todas las agujas…

– Hakke Rokujūyonshō _(circulo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación)_ – dije al momento que mi replica aterrizo, tomando mi postura de batalla, atacando todos sus puntos de chacra…

Mi clón cayó derrotado, esfumándose por los impactos; todos se quedaron callados, vi que la capitana Yagami aplaudió, después el capitán Ukitake y Hitsugaya, uniéndosele todos los reunidos; me sentía única, reconocida…admirada, lo que nunca puede experimentar _estando viva..._


	2. Haciendo amigos

El sonido de los aplausos me hacen enorgullecerme de lo que soy, en lo que me he convertido… en lo que siempre he anhelado ¡Alguien fuerte! ¿Quién diría? Apuesto que si estuviera en Konoha, todos me mirarían con indiferencia mientras en este lugar, en mi _"nuevo hogar" _soy admirada no sólo por los estudiantes, sino por 3 de los 11 capitanes con los que cuenta por el momento el Sereitei. Jamás desee ser admirada y aclamada como una diosa, solo pedía, necesitaba…que alguien, una sola persona fuera capaz de reconocer mi potencial, mi talento, mis logros...pero nada de eso pasó…  
Deseaba que alguien me dijera: ¡tú puedes!, que me recordara que no debía renunciar, que era apta para realizar lo que me proponía...alguien que creyera en mí...

Las demostraciones han acabado; desde que Riku y Yo combatimos, a los capitanes parece no interesarles los demás alumnos ¿tan buena fue nuestra presentación ? ¿tan buena me he vuelto? La felicidad que llevo en mi interior es demasiada; tengo ganas de saltar como una desquiciada por todo el lugar, pero nuevamente…la ocasión y el lugar no son los adecuados

Todos los alumnos regresamos al interior de la academia; las clases surgieron normales; yo estoy en clase avanzada, así que solo veo a Riku en los descansos o en el pasillo al cambiar de materia ¡Y por supuesto! Al volver a casa, nos vamos juntos pues vivimos en el mismo lugar.

Estoy algo aburrida, pero debo confesar que los aplausos de horas atrás hacen que una energía curiosa recorra mis venas, y… a pesar de mi aburrimiento, debo de prestar atención a las explicaciones de mi tutor, necesito… ¡No...! no se trata de una necesidad, sino de un sueño, una ambición, de una meta que quiero realizar por Mí y mi difunta amiga ¡Quiero y deseo ser la mejor! Solo mírame Kaori-chan, donde quiera que estés, en Mí vive tu legado ¡Juro que cumpliré tu sueño!

El instructor dá la materia como de costumbre; un hombre irrumpe en la clase ¡Esperen...! Es el mismo que interrumpió cuando estaba con la capitana Yagami ¿acaso estoy en problemas? No fue lo correcto pelearme con la engreída, pero ¡Aceptémoslo! Se lo merecía, nadie se mete con la gente que es importante para ti y se sale con la suya…

– Buenas tardes profesor… – escuche al "hombre inoportuno" que corto mi amena charla con la capitana del quinto escuadrón…

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el maestro cerrando su libro, colocándolo en el escritorio que estaba frente a él…

– Necesito que me acompañe Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata – dijo aquel hombre mirando hacia los alumnos que estábamos sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos, viendo si alguien se levantaba como diciendo_ "soy yo a quien buscan"_

No voy a negarlo, sentí miedo… imaginar que podía ser expulsada me causó un temor tremendo que casi hace que me desmaye. ¡Pero no...! Sabía que no había obrado mal: defender a un amigo no es un crimen. Al contrario, deberían de expulsar a esa mujer tan altanera; no por estar en uno de los escalones de la pirámide de las Familias Nobles del Sereitei tenía derecho a tratar a los demás como se le vinera en gana, eso no es correcto…

– Hyuga-san… por favor, acompañe al maestro – me dijo mi instructor así que me levante de mi asiento y lo seguí de cerca…

Las miradas de mis compañeros de clase me pusieron tensa; tal vez ellos imaginaban lo peor al igual que Yo. Para Mí, defender a un amigo era algo positivo, pero estaba en una institución educativa y el reglamento de "no peleas" a menos que fueran practicas, era una de las principales normas que se debían respetar…  
La enseñanza de preservar lo que merece ser protegido me recuerda a _Él_; después de todo, de su manera de vivir y pensar, su particular manera de ser y actuar fue de donde pude hacer mía esa valiente y decidida forma de abrigar y acoger la verdadera amistad…

Al recordar su rostro y orbes color azul zafiro, un aguijonazo me indica que aun me duele pensar en lo que deje atrás. Recuerdo mi torpe tartamudear al verlo, como mi cara se incendiaba al tenerlo cerca, pero ahora soy distinta y me pregunto… si volviera a verlo ¿Actuaria de la misma forma a como cuando vivía? Me gustaría decir que No, que mi corazón se ha endurecido y que naufragar en ese par de ojos tan azules como el océano no tendrían ningún efecto en Mi, pero… el tiempo y la distancia no bastan para sanar las heridas y olvidar por quien darías tu vida, por quien di la mía sin dudarlo un segundo…

Agité un poco mi cabeza para ahuyentar los crueles pensamientos, lo mejor era dejar _"ese tema"_ en el pasado; después de todo... jamás volvería a verlo aunque lo deseara, aunque decidiera perecer una vez más por su bienestar, por mantenerlo vivo, por ver en su cara esa sonrisa que tantas veces me desarmó por completo dejándome mas vulnerable de lo que ya era _¿Cómo estarás en este momento dulce razón de mi muerte y felicidad? Que Dios bendiga tu mente si algún día piensas en mí_…

– Es aquí…por favor compórtese – me dijo el hombre de estatura mediana antes de entrar al recinto

– L-lo sé… – le dije al maestro de manera respetuosa tartamudeando un poco

Mi acompañante abrió la puerta y en el interior se encontraban los tres capitanes con rostro sereno. ¡Oficialmente estaba en problemas! La capitana Yagami no me obsequio una sonrisa similar a como cuando practique en la mañana, eso me hizo sentir intranquila y nerviosa; a pesar de mi lucha por regular mi respiración y que mis manos dejaran de temblar, en el interior estaba hecha un manojo de nervios…

– No cualquier estudiante tiene la oportunidad de hablar con un capitán que pertenece a 1 de las 4 Grandes Familias Nobles del Sereitei, sea prudente y diríjase con respeto… – me dijo casi en un susurro y de manera serena mi ex–acompañante, dándome a entender que era todo un privilegio que estuviera en ese lugar

Era verdad; la Capitana del 5to escuadrón era la vigésima novena cabeza del clan Yagami, la tercera Gran Familia del Sereitei; era un honor estar en su presencia al igual que el capitán de la sexta división: Kuchiki Byakuya y la ex-capitana de la segunda división y Ex-Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales: Shihōin Yoruichi. Aunque no por eso, los otros capitanes eran menos, al fin y al cabo, todos eran de la élite…

– Toma asiento por favor… – me dijo el capitán de la 13º división con una amable sonrisa cargada de cortesía

Acepte sin chistar; no sabía si me pasaría algo bueno o malo, y en el peor de los casos, si era algo negativo, no quería irme de la escuela de shinigamis como toda una patán, me iría con la frente en alto aunque con mi orgullo y fe pisoteada y arrastrando por los suelos…

– Tranquilízate Hinata-chan, no te pasara nada – escuche la voz de la capitana del 5to escuadrón

Ver aquellos ojos serenos cargados de quietud y amabilidad me tranquilizaron en sobremanera. Tenía poco ¿Cuál poco? Sólo horas de conocer a esa mujer y me era imposible comprenderla ¿Por qué se portaba tan amable conmigo? Había escuchado rumores que el capitán Kuchiki era un hombre serio y reservado, lo entendía, siendo un hombre de las más nobles cunas del Sereitei, era lógico, más no aceptable, que no conviviera con los de un status bajo; entonces ¿Qué le pasaba a Murasaki-sama? Al parecer, la amabilidad y forma de comportarse de la ex-capitana Shihōin vivía en otro capitán del Sereitei, tomándose más tranquila y relajada, su posición en la Sociedad de Almas.

– Seré directa contigo Hinata-chan, dentro de 2 meses te unirás a uno de los 13 escuadrones, tu potencial es muy alto – me dijo con una sonrisa la capitana del 5to escuadrón

¿¡En dos meses!? ¿Era eso posible? Mi miedo sobre una posible expulsión desapareció al ver el rostro apacible de la mujer de noble cuna. No pensé que en tan poco tiempo pudiera entrar a las filas de alguna división…

– Tenemos que ser sinceros contigo Hyuga-san; eres una chica prodigio, con esto no queremos engrandecer tu ego, sino que estés al tanto de la magnitud de tus capacidades – me dijo el capitán Ukitake mientras se acercaba hasta mi para colocar su mano en mi hombro

Que hombre tan amable, al parecer no eran ciertos los rumores que todos los capitanes de las 13 divisiones eran unos amargados y creídos; dos de los once lideres me lo habían demostrado en ese momento…

– El capitán Hitsugaya fue tu antecesor; a su corta edad se convirtió en capitán y podemos percibir un talento similar en ti… – me volvió a decir el hombre maduro de cabello blanco dirigiendo su mirada al chico de ojos turquesa

¡Por Kami! No era posible que todo eso me estuviera pasando en un solo día ¿Por qué? No lo negare, una tristeza enorme me cubrió con su manto obscuro ¿Por qué muerta tuve la admiración que no me fue otorgada cuando estaba viva? ¡Qué cruel era el destino! Pero de nada servía lamentarme, me apoyaban y admiraban; reconocían mi potencial y lo mejor de todo…estaban dispuestos a ayudarme. Como los segadores de almas son tan diferentes a los shinobis; mientras los ninjas se ponen trabas entre sí para no sobrepasar al más fuerte; los shinigamis se ayudan entre ellos para mejorar, para realizar un fin común: mantener el equilibrio en el mundo de los vivos ¿Cómo seres que dejaron de existir hace mucho, se preocupen por los vivos más que éstos mismos? ¡Qué ironía!

– Dentro de 2 meses te llegara una carta, ahí vendrán las instrucciones para que vayas al lugar acordado – me dijo el menor de cabello plateado mientras me miraba de una manera un tanto curiosa

– Veremos en qué división colocarte, puedes entrar a la segunda, eres buena en ataques sorpresa; o en la decima, tienes buenos ojos y en el escuadrón de comunicaciones serias muy útil… en fin, hay oportunidades en muchos de las trece divisiones – me dijo sonriente la capitana de cabello rojo

– Hemos estado observándote desde que ingresaste, no pienses que es una selección al azar – me dijo con una cálida sonrisa el capitán Ukitake

¿¡Desde que ingresé!? Pensé que sólo habían visto mi práctica matutina con Riku; ¡Vaya! Con que así se siente ser admirada. Es una sensación gratificante, pero no por eso me volveré altiva y arrogante, lo que menos deseo es parecerme a Sasuke-kun; ya que lo menciono _¿Cómo estarán Sakura y él?_

– Muchas gracias… – les dije ofreciéndoles una reverencia; estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir el sueño de Kaori…

Sé que el tiempo ha pasado, aunque no envejezco, puedo decir que he madurado; se rumora que los días, meses y años corren como relámpago en el Sereitei, pero al estar muertos, ese es el menor de nuestros problemas: no nos afecta para nada… Es precisamente tiempo lo que nos sobra, vida la que nos falta…

Han pasado 16 meses; en este momento me encuentro en las filas de combate de la capitana Yagami; actualmente soy la tercera shinigami mas fuerte del escuadrón, debo de admitir que Momo-chan tiene lo suyo, siendo la teniente de Murasaki-sama, es excelente en batalla, pero sé que pronto llegare a mi objetivo y me convertiré en capitana. ¡Por cierto…!¡He adquirido mi zampakutō! Se llama Mikazuki _(Luna Creciente)_ ¡Es fantástica! Dicen que es una de las espadas más hermosas y filosas de la sociedad de almas; algunos dicen "es más temible que bella" sé que no es tan hermosa como Sode no Shirayuki de Kuchiki Rukia. ¡Pero qué va! Para mí, Mikazuki es la mejor… pronto entrare en combate y demostrare lo fuertes que somos como equipo…

– Hinata-chan, Yagami Taishō quiere verte – me dijo Momo-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos

– ¡Ya voy Momo-chan! – le dije agitando mi mano desde el tejado de una casa

Este día iré a Karakura con Rukia-chan; estoy muy emocionada por volver, después de tanto tiempo, al mundo de los vivos; sé que no se compara con Konoha pero ver a la gente divertirse sé que me hará bien; ¡Por cierto! Rukia-chan me prometió que al llegar a la ciudad me enseñara "el súper truco para tomar jugo" no sé a qué se refiere, dice que se necesita una técnica especial. No tengo idea si en Karakura el jugo se toma de una manera distinta pero estoy ansiosa por llegar…

– Hai…Yagami Taishō – le dije a mi capitana al llegar a su oficina

– Hinata-chan ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Murasaki? – me dijo la de cabello bermellón con cierto toque de reproche

Tengo que admitirlo: Mi capitana es la mejor; esa mujer de noble procedencia me apoyo, me brindo su confianza y aprecio sin conocerme, dándome un espacio en su división, casa, vida y corazón…la miro y aunque sus ojos sean distintos, me recuerda mucho a Kaori-chan.  
Actualmente vivo con Murasaki-sama en su enorme mansión, al igual que Rukia-san fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, a mi me adopto la familia Yagami, sólo que para evitar confusiones cuando sea capitana, decidí seguir usando mi apellido original. No soy una creída que al haberle sonreído el destino al pertenecer a una Familia Noble, cree que tendrá el camino fácil para convertirse en líder de una de las 2 divisiones que no tiene capitán; sólo que creo... ¡No! ¡Estoy convencida! que lo lograre, cuento con mi confianza y el apoyo de los amigos que he ido haciendo en mi camino como segadora.

– Hai… Lady Murasaki – le dije en un intento de que no se molestara, aunque para ser sincera jamás la he visto furiosa

– ¿Eh? Hay Hina-chan – me dijo resoplando agotada; sabia que nunca la llamaría "Murasaki"

– _Esta chica, ya veo lo que siente Yoruichi-san con Soi Fong_ –

– ¿Qué sucede capitana? – le pregunte con un ligero rubor en mi rostro, me miraba de una manera curiosa y no podía descifrar que pensaba

– Nada… ¿tienes todo listo? – me pregunto acomodando unos papeles que estaba firmando

– Hai… aunque no sé porque Rangiku-san insiste en que lleve tantas cosas – le dije de manera sincera

Rangiku-san es una gran amiga, aunque debo de admitirlo es algo _(y con "algo" quiero decir mucho)_ alocada, pero ¡qué va! Es muy divertida; me dice que al tener grandes pechos debo mostrar más. Siempre eh sido muy penosa y eso de traer al descubierto mi busto no es de mi total agrado aunque un escote ligero no está mal.  
Me ayudó a empacar toneladas de maquillaje porque según ella, el del mundo de los vivos no es igual de bueno y efectivo que el del Sereitei…

– De acuerdo, toma tus cosas y ve al punto donde acordaron verse Rukia-san y Tú – me dijo aun firmando unos papeles

– Hai… – dije como última palabra y diciéndole "hasta pronto" con mi mano, mientras la capitana hacia lo mismo, retirándome del lugar…

Por cierto, al igual que yo he avanzado en mi camino de shinigami, Riku también ha mejorado bastante; actualmente está en un entrenamiento intensivo para convertirse en el próximo Kidōchō (_Capitán de la división de Kidō_); como las operaciones del escuadrón de artes demoniacas están bajo las ordenes directas de la Carama de los 46, operando en secreto total, siendo un misterio para el resto de los 13 escuadrones; Riku y Yo nos vemos poco pero no por eso dejamos de frecuentarnos…

Llegue justo a tiempo con Rukia-san, junto a ella estaba Abarai-kun haciéndole compañía; la verdad he hecho muchos amigos y el sub-capitán de la sexta división es uno de ellos. Las puertas para dirigirnos al mundo de los vivos se abrieron, fuimos guiadas por una mariposa infernal, llegando finalmente a nuestro destino. En el lugar nos esperaba un chico de cabello anaranjado algo despeinado.

– Hola Rukia, Renji… – saludo el joven a mis acompañantes de manera amigable

Por la manera en que les hablo podía jurar que se trataba de aquel muchacho del que me hablaba Rukia-san cuando teníamos oportunidad de platicar…

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella? – les pregunto el chico viéndome de pies a cabeza haciéndome sentir algo incomoda

– ¡Baka! No la veas así, ella es Yagami Hinata, hermana de Yagami Taichō – le dijo Abarai-san al chico de cabello anaranjado ahorcándolo al enredar su brazo en el cuello mientras Rukia-san movía su puño cerrado en la cabeza del chico

Abarai-san me llamó Yagami Hinata porque cuando Momo-chan no acude a las juntas de tenientes, yo la sustituyo y ahí me llaman de esa manera en honor a la Familia que me adoptó; pero siempre, no importa lo que pase, nunca dejare de ser la misma Hyuga Hinata a pesar que en ocasiones oficiales, cambien mi apellido.

– Rukia-san, Abarai-san, déjenlo no pasa nada; mi nombre es Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata, por cuestiones similares a las de Rukia-san, Yagami Taichō es mi nee-sama – le explique al chico esbozando una cálida sonrisa

– Vaya… un gusto Hinata, soy Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki – me dijo el joven sonriéndome también, al parecer estaba al tanto de la adopción de Rukia, eso me ahorraba explicaciones…

– Bien Hyuga-san, lo que haremos es matar a los hollow que aparezcan, algunos son rudos pero con tu entrenamiento no se te dificultara mucho – me dijo Abarai-san mientras me explicaba lo que haríamos en el lugar

– Si necesitas ayuda, nosotros te apoyaremos Hinata – me dijo el de cabello anaranjado sonriéndome mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar

– ¿Qué confiancitas son esas? ¡Háblale con respeto, baka…! – le decía Rukia-san al chico palpitándoles a ambos una vena en la frente

– Por cierto Hyuga-san, tenemos que ir con Urahara para conseguirte un gigai – me dijo Abarai-kun mientras me sonreía

Estuvimos conversando un rato; Ichigo y Rukia se la pasaban discutiendo, algo me decía que ambos sentían algo más que sólo amistad y que esa era su _"peculiar"_ manera de expresarse que se querían y cosas así. Llegamos finalmente a la casa de Urahara-san, ahí me entrego un cuerpo artificial; la vestimenta que usaba era silmilar a la que portaba en Konoha haciéndome sentir extraña…

– ¿Algún problema Hinata-san? – me pregunto el del sombrero rayado mientras se echaba aire con su abanico…

– No, ninguno Urahara-san – le respondí sonriéndole; aunque para ser sincera, me imaginaba ese atuendo cubierto de mi propia sangre, recordándome el momento y la forma en la que falleci…

– Esto también es para usted – me dijo de nuevo el de la sandalias de madera entregándome un Soul Candy en un pequeño tubo de plástico transparente con la cabeza de un conejito en la parte superior

– Esta alma modificada es perfecta para usted – me dijo Urahara-san al momento que tuve la Soul Candy en mis manos

– ¡Oh! Es tan lindo – decía Rukia-san con emoción y brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba aquel tubo cristalino

– ¿Por qué cuando te pido Soul Candys de Chappy nunca tienes? – le decía la hermana del capitán Kuchiki al dueño del local mientras lo zarandeaba fuertemente

Me coloque mi gigai y salimos del local; debo de admitir que no me costó mucho trabajo sincronizarme con mi cuerpo artificial, supongo que aun no era tiempo suficiente como para desacostumbrarme a un cuerpo de carne y hueso, era eso o extrañaba sentirme viva _¿puede ser?_

He crecido un poco y he madurado mucho, veo las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, soy más analista, precavida y astuta.  
Mi ser intelectual y mental no han sido los únicos que han sufrido cambios, aunque me resulte bochornoso, mis senos son un poco más grandes, mis caderas más anchas sin llegar a ser exageradas y mi cintura más estrecha; aquel rostro de niña tímida desapareció, soy una mujer madura aunque lo vergonzosa no se me quita, confió un poco mas pero la verdadera Hyuga Hinata jamás me abandonara…

Llegamos a la casa de Kurosaki-kun, al abrirla un hombre de bata blanca lo recibió con una fuerte patada en el rostro; Abarai-kun, Rukia y Yo pusimos nuestros ojos como platos al ver como el chico de cabello naranja rodo por los aires hasta estamparse en la pared…

– ¡Ichigo! Te queda mucho por aprender, nunca debes bajar la guardia – le gritaba aquel hombre maduro a mi ex-acompañante

– ¡Papa! – grito Kurosaki-kun lanzándose al ataque de su padre dándose ambos puñetazos

– ¿Qué clase de padre recibe así a su hijo? – le dijo Ichigo al hombre de barba tenue mientras le daba un golpe en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

– Hijo mío te has vuelto fuerte, no tengo nada más que enseñarte – le decía el hombre a Kurosaki-kun mientras se sobaba su mejilla

– Déjate de bromas, iré a mi cuarto con unos amigos, no molestes – le dijo el muchacho de cabello anaranjado con una vena palpitando en su frente

– ¿A tu habitación? ¿Dos chicos y dos chicas? – decía el tipo poniendo cara de sorprendido mientras ponía una cara picara

– ¡Basta papa! Déjalos en paz – le dijo al hombre una chica de cabello negro algo corto

La manera en que me vio aquel hombre me hizo ponerme roja de vergüenza, por las muecas que hizo sé que pensaba que haríamos cosas indebidas en la habitación de Ichigo-san…

– Gracias Karin, estaré en mi habitación… – dijo el chico y sin más le ofrecimos una reverencia al padre de Ichigo y subimos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso

– Te pasas papa – escuche que la chica de cabello negro le decía en manera de reproche al varón maduro

– Hay Karin, tu hermano es mayor, hay cosas que no entenderías… – le dijo él con una postura y voz muy madura

– Ya papa, preparare galletas y les llevare un poco de jugo – dijo una niña de cabello café mientras se acercaba al refrigerador…

Llegamos finalmente a la habitación de Kurosaki-kun; era un lugar acogedor, lo que llamo mi atención fue un león de felpa que yacía en la cama del chico; me le quede viendo fijamente y el muchacho se dio cuenta.

– No creas que soy un chico de preparatoria que duerme con su león de peluche – me dijo tratando de defenderse

– No pensé eso, creí que era de tu hermana, Ichigo-san – le fui sincera tomando entre mis brazos aquel muñeco; ver aquel animalito de peluche me recordó al oso con el que dormía cuando era pequeña…

Aquel objeto inanimado me recordó las noches de tormenta cuando abrazaba a mi muñeco llamado _Narut_… bueno, a mi oso de peluche del cual no quiero recordar su nombre

Lo acerque a mi pecho, importándome muy poco lo que dijeran mis acompañantes… escuchando una voz quedita

– ¡Hey Kon! Deja de hacerte el tonto – le grito Ichigo al león de peluche mientras me lo quitaba, sujetándolo de una pata

– ¡Maldito! Me sentía muy bien en los brazos de Cherrī nee-chan – le respondió el peluche de felpa saltando a mis brazos, poniendo su cara entre mis pechos

Me quede asombrada ¿¡Un muñeco de felpa que podía hablar!? ¿de qué se trataba eso? Aunque no pude negarlo, me emocione y me dio ternura…

– Sigue abrazándome nee-chan – me dijo el leoncito mientras se abrazaba a mi, haciéndome ojitos de cachorrito

– ¡Eres un aprovechado! – escuche que le dijo Rukia-san mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo mientras lo pisaba y pateaba

– Ayúdame… nee-san – me decía el peluche con lagrimas en los ojos al momento que detuve la paliza que le daba la hermana del capitán Kuchiki

– Gracias nee-chan, estos monstruos se aprovechan de mi – me decía con rostro aterrorizado el león de peluche escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

– No le creas Hyuga-san, es un chantajista – me dijo Abarai-kun mientras yo abrazaba al león de felpa para que no siguieran lastimándolo

De pronto sentimos unas presencias extrañas; los 5 (porque llevaba a Kon-chan en mis brazos) nos asomamos por la ventana del cuarto de Kurosaki-kun y divisamos como de una garganta empezaban a salir varios Hollows…

– _Y aquí empieza tu entrenamiento_ –

– Vamos Rukia, Renji – dijo el de cabello anaranjado mientras utilizaba su insignia de segador para poder combatir a los huecos

– Kon, te encargo mi cuerpo – le dijo Kurosaki al muñeco de felpa mientras subía a la ventana para saltar al exterior

– Estaré mas al pendiente de las nee-san – le dijo como última palabra el animalito de felpa y los 4 salimos de la residencia Kurosaki

Cuando nos situamos en frente de los Hollows, mis piernas se entumecieron; aquel enorme puñado de huecos me hizo temblar, había practicado con mis compañeros pero nunca había tenido un encuentro directo con huecos reales…

– _¿Nuevamente vas a rendirte?_ – escuche de nuevo esa voz idéntica a la mía pero usando un tono de enojo

– _¿Quién eres tú?_ – pregunte al escucharla, la ultima vez me respondió con una pregunta diferente

_– No importa quién soy sino qué harás ¿de nuevo piensas morir?_ – me dijo con tono severo al verme petrificada mientras Rukia y Renji al igual que Ichigo atacaban sin cesar…

– _¡Muévete! ¡Pelea! ¡Mátalos y enséñales que eres fuerte! ¡Muestra de lo que eres capaz!_ – volví a escuchar aquella voz demandante al momento que sentí palpitar mi zampakutō

Me llene de valor, mi cuerpo dejo de temblar y pude desenvainar mi katana…

– Korosu tame ni sumasshu… Mikazuki _(destroza hasta matar…Luna Creciente)_ – dije con energía al momento que mi zampakutō se dividió en dos espadas pequeñas con dos picos en la parte inferior y superior, idéntica a "Colmillos" que portaba Ameyuri Ringo de Kirigakure.

Combinando mi taijutsu y copiando un poco la estética manera de luchar de la espadachín de la Neblina pude perfeccionar mis ataques con Mikazuki. Vi como Rukia, Renji e Ichigo me miraban con un toque de asombro; la verdad era que ninguno de los tres conocía a Mikazuki ni mi manera de luchar con mi preciada zampakutō. Recordé aquella práctica que tuve sobre el agua cuando aún estaba viva, como danzaba mientras daba ligeros golpes haciendo mío el liquido vital cristalino. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy orgullosa de mi manera de luchar…

Los hollow desaparecieron pues entre los 4 los exterminamos; el trío se acerco a mí para felicitarme y decirme que nee-sama estaba orgullosa de mi desempeño…

– ¿A qué te refieres Rukia-san? – le pregunte confundida, Lady Murasaki no sabía que había luchado con Hollows

– Esto fue una prueba, regresa a la sociedad de almas – me dijo Rukia al momento que las enormes puertas se abrían, mientras me rodeaba una mariposa infernal…

Entre por el enorme portal siguiendo al insecto alado; llegue a la Sociedad de Almas donde los 11 capitanes me esperaban…

– Hyuga Hinata, defiéndete – me dijo el capitán general Yamamoto mientras la teniente Matsumoto pasaba al frente

– Lo siento Hinata-san pero son ordenes – me dijo al momento de atacarme con fiereza

Reaccione alerta, desenvaine mi espada justo a tiempo, logrando evadir el ataque, ocasionando que varias chispas saltaran al chocar el metal…

– Korosu tame ni sumasshu: Mikazuki _(destroza hasta matar…Luna Creciente)_ – dije nuevamente al momento que se desplegaban mis dos espadas de tamaño mediano

– _Con que Mikazuki… hacia mucho que no veía esa espada _ –

– Ríndete Hinata-san, no podrás conmigo – me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado la voluptuosa de cabello ondulado mientras chocábamos armas

– Unare: Haineko _(Gruñe: gato de cenizas)_ – grito Rangiku mientras su katana se desvanecía intentando córtame, rebanando varios edificios

De ninguna manera me rendiría, había llegado muy lejos como para darme por vencida, aquellos ataques eran devastadores y peligroso, pero de ninguna forma me daría por vencida, prefería morir una vez más antes que acobardarme y vivir como alguien que no enfrenta los obstáculos que son puestos en su camino…

– Daichiimaku: Sutan… Mikazuki _(Primer acto: aturde… Luna creciente)_ – dije al momento de unir la empuñadura de Mikazuki transformándola en una espada más grande de doble hoja…

Rangiku vio con asombro que tenía entre sus manos una katana normal y corriente y en mi poder ya no estaba Mikazuki sino Haineko…

– ¿¡Que!? – se dijo con asombro la de cabello anaranjado al verme empuñando su espada…

– Unare…Haineko – dije al momento que la espada se materializaba en cenizas atacando a Rangiku

Los capitanes me vieron con asombro, Kuchiki Taichō me observo como si fuera otra persona, como si yo fuera… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Algo así como una revelación, se que es algo loco pero al cruzar sus ojos con los míos así lo sentí.  
Mikazuki es muy parecida a la _**Sakanade**_ _(Habilidad de invertir una acción o idea)_ de Hirako Shinji o a _**Kyōka Suigetsu**_ _(Flor reflejada en el espejo)_ de Sōsuke Aizen.  
Mi zampakutō es de tipo ilusoria; al momento de chocar espadas, Mikazuki hace creer al enemigo que me he apropiado de su katana, esto lo confunde al pensar que ha perdido el control y posesión de su espada quedando vulnerable preguntándose ¿cómo sucedió?, dejando huecos en su defensa al no tener su arma de confianza que usa en batalla.  
El primer acto es útil cuando se usa contra alguien que NO es el portador de la habilidad copiada, por lo regular la víctima no descubre el truco detrás de la ilusión, pero por ser una imitación de la original, los ataques son fuertes pero no tanto como el dueño que domina y entrena con su zampakutō…

– Basta… – escuche la orden del capitán general Yamamoto haciendo que Rangiku-san y Yo dejáramos de luchar volviendo Haineko con su dueña y Mikazuki conmigo

– ¡Hinata-san, tienes que decirme como hiciste eso! – me decía la mujer de grandes atributos con tono asombrado y zarandeándome un poco

– Déjala…Matsumoto – le ordeno el capitán Hitsugaya a su teniente con voz serena

– Pero Taichō – se quejo la teniente, era lógico que quisiera saber cómo alguien que no era ella pudiera manejar su preciada espada

– Dije que basta – le dijo con tono severo el de ojos turquesa así que la sub-capitana dejo de insistir

– Eso es todo Hyuga Hinata, puedes retirarte – me dijo el General Yamamoto

– Hai… con su permiso – le dije de manera respetuosa ofreciéndole una reverencia, dispuesta a salir de ahí…

Los capitanes empezaban a retirarse así que espere a que todos despejaran el lugar para hacer lo mismo, se me hacia descortés irme antes que ellos terminaran de alejarse del sitio. Vi que mi nee-sama desapareció con la ayuda del shunpō así que decidí seguirla…

– Hyuga Hinata… – escuche que alguien me llamo, voltee y me tope con quien menos esperaba

– Kuchiki Taichō… – dije con cierto asombro pero con respeto

– Sígueme… – me dijo aquel hombre apuesto e imponente

La verdad no quería ir; aquel capitán era muy serio y reservado, no era precisamente el tipo de personas de las que me gusta estar rodeada; me agrada estar cerca de Rangiku, Rukia, Abarai, Yumichika, Ikakku, Yachiru, Momo y demás tenientes divertidos que me hacían el momento completamente ameno, de una manera curiosa, la personalidad de los sub-capitanes me recordaban a _Él_ y algunos de Konoha…

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto con voz serena sacándome de mis pensamiento

– No, nada… disculpe Taichō – le respondí y me dedique a seguirlo, lo más seguro era que quisiera encomendarme algo, tal vez algún escrito para mi nee-sama _¿O será algo más?_


	3. Crónicas de un noble enamorado

Aclaración 1:  
¿Nunca se han preguntado qué tipo de momento vivió Byakuya-sama al perder a Hisana? Nunca hemos sabido que sintió, qué pensó en ese momento y es por eso que AlnitaK les trae las "Crónicas de un noble enamorado" algunos dirán "Bha… él no es así" Pero aceptémoslo, el capitán Kuchiki en su infancia fue más impulsivo y sobre todo, cuando un ser querido se nos va, nuestra faceta de hierro desaparece dejando ver lo que en realidad sentimos: miedo a estar solos, tristeza, angustia y demás sensaciones negativas que muchos, en algún momento de nuestra vida nos ha tocado pasar.

Narradora: SU SERVILLETA, es decir Yo xD  
Narra .…. : según el personaje especificado  
Cuando no haya alguna aclaración esta narrando Hinata

Seguí en silencio al imponente capitán; no me cabía en la mente porqué me sentía distinta al estar cerca de Kuchiki Taichō, aunque también… ¿cómo decirlo? tranquila, inalterable,_en paz conmigo misma y con todo lo que me rodea…_ ¿será porque no es muy hablador? Eso no tiene nada que ver, supongo… aunque sea reservado es un arma, una muy atractiva espada de doble filo ¿¡Pero qué disparates estoy pensando!?

Debo concentrarme en mi objetivo y no en lo que me causa este apuesto hombre al estar tan cerca de mi; es curioso, no he tenido la oportunidad de relacionarme con el capitán del sexto escuadrón y aun así no entiendo la reacción que causa en mí, pero no negare que es inquietantemente agradable tenerlo como compañía…

Llegamos finalmente a una enorme terreno de construcciones lujosas; estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta para entrar a su mansión pero, antes de hacerlo frene mi avance, quedándome parada en el umbral de la entrada. Para mí, el respeto está ante todo; ingresar al hogar de un hombre soltero, digo… un hombre perteneciente a una de las 4 Familias Nobles del Sereitei, no era algo para tomar a la ligera…

– No te detengas, sígueme – me dijo el capitán con voz apacible y sin oponerme lo seguí hasta donde me guio…

Pasamos por un enorme pasillo, la elegancia que se manejaba en el lugar me recordó a la casona de nee-sama; supongo que por ser almas de alta alcurnia sus gustos son similares, o simplemente porque Murasaki-sama y Kuchiki Taichō se llevan bien al ser las cabezas de una de las 4 Familias Nobles…

Llegamos finalmente a su jardín; el sito era realmente precioso y extenso, tenía una gran variedad de flores hermosas pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue un enorme árbol de cerezo en plena flor.  
El hombre observo que miraba embelesada aquellas pequeñas flores rosadas que caían y parecían danzar junto conmigo al son de una canción inaudible que tocaba una flauta invisible...

Se colocó junto al lago donde habia una gran cantidad de peces Koi; me acerque hasta él esperando la indicación por la que me había hecho seguirlo, no era que deseara irme del lugar, sólo que estar en territorios extraños me hace sentir...un poco insegura

Mi acompañante no decía nada, sólo se limitó a mirarme de forma analista con esos hermosos ojos penetrantes; me sentía algo incomoda al casi palpar la forma detallada con la que me observaba, sus orbes me veían de una manera extraña sin llegar a ser un escaneo descarado y libidinoso, aquel hombre era todo un caballero y esos modos no eran su estilo; sólo atine a sonrojarme y a mover mis dedos de manera nerviosa. Puedo casi jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios ¿Acaso se burlaba de mi? No, no fue una sonrisa de mofa…fue mas una mueca de gusto, de alegría… que extraño es Kuchiki Taichō

– Desenvaina tu zampakutō – me dijo al momento que termino de analizarme

Aquella petición me tomo desprevenida, vi como el capitán desenfundaba su katana, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo pero me detuve…

– No quiero cuestionar su motivo Taichō, pero ¿para qué necesita que desenvaine mi espada? – le pregunte al capitán con sumo respeto mientras lo veía de manera ininteligible

– Sólo haz lo que te digo – me dijo de manera apacible mientras me señalaba con su zampakutō, no percibí intenciones de asesinarme así que cumplí con la petición del capitán

Se acercó a mí con una sagacidad y gracia propia únicamente de él; al cruzar armas pude sentir como mi zampakutō latió de forma alocada al contacto de la katana de Byakuya-sama.

Mi contrincante parecía algo sorprendido; casi podía jurar que además de haber sentido el fuerte palpitar de mi espada, él también percibió el desesperado y emocionado latir de nuestras armas al impactarse.  
Blandió su katana y me lanzo unos metros hacia atrás: logré caer de pie; aquel ataque tenía fuerza pero sé que la intención de aquella maniobra no fue lastimarme sino alejarme de él…

– Eso es todo… – me dijo el capitán antes de guardar su espada y chasquear sus dedos apareciendo un hombre de vestimenta oscura; a como vi a la persona aquella, eran las almas que tenía mi antiguo oponente a su servicio

– Llévale esto a Murasaki – me dijo al momento que el sirviente de vestimenta negra me entrego un pergamino

– Hai… – le dije ofreciéndole una reverencia, dispuesta a irme

– Dile que la espero a la hora acordada – me dijo y sin más desapareció con la ayuda del shunpō

Cuando mi acompañante desapareció me retire del lugar; me preguntaba ¿de qué conversaban mi nee-sama y Kuchiki Taichō? Me imaginaba a Murasaki-sama hablando sin parar mientras Byakuya-sama solo escuchaba lo que mi _"hermana mayo_r" tenía que decir, aquel pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa, se me hacia divertido tratar de adivinar lo que platicaban dos aristócratas…

_**(Narra Kuchiki Byakuya)**_

No puedo evitar sentir que esa mujer de ojos plateados es de quien me hablo Hisana; al mirarla, la compasión y calidez de sus ojos se me revelan a los orbes de mi difunta esposa _¿Es esto correcto?_ Al momento de fallecer le prometí dos cosas, que buscaría a Rukia y la adoptaría como mi hermana y algo más…

– Escúchame, tienes que prometerme algo mas – recuerdo con tristeza el rostro abatido de mi mujer

– Lo que sea – le dije mientras sostenía su mano entre la mía

– No te quedes solo, busca a alguien más… – me dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa, haciéndome sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta al imaginar que faltaba poco para decirle _"adiós"_ al único ser que me hacia feliz...

– No me pidas eso – le dije con tono quebrado y suplicante, aferrándome más a su mano

– Yo moriré, es algo inevitable; pero no deseo que pases tu existencia amando a alguien que no podrá estar a tu lado – la escuche decir aquellas crueles palabras que se encajaron en lo más profundo de mí ser

Ella me amaba, lo sé...jamás lo dude; su amor por mi era tan grande que fue la única capaz de derretir ese muro de hielo que cubría mis sentimientos y corazón, esa fortaleza seudo-impenetrable que yo mismo construí

– Mírame por favor… – me pidió suplicante; no podía sostenerle la mirada, en ese momento mi fortaleza me abandono, veía el suelo de madera en un intento absurdo que mi dolor se perdiera entre el piso de caoba...

– ¿Recuerdas lo que sentimos cuando chocamos espadas? ¿Ese cosquilleo extraño que recorrió nuestros cuerpos? Yo sentí como _Senbonzakura_ latió mientras tú experimentaste como _Mikazuki_ palpito de emoción al tenerte cerca, al haber encontrado su espada gemela… – me dijo mientras una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla.

Me sentía miserable, completamente impotente, tan falto de fuerza; todo lo que tenia no era suficiente para salvarla, me reprendía interiormente por tener que dejarla ir; mi entendimiento sabia que pronto tendría que despedirme, sin embargo…aunque mi cabeza lo asimilara, mi ser se oponía a no volver a escuchar su dulce risa inundando las lúgubres habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki; me negaba a no sentir jamás la calidez y fragilidad de su cuerpo aferrándose al mío al dormir juntos, su presencia dándole sentido a mi vida, dándome un beso por las mañanas para empezar bien el día...

– Si, lo recuerdo… – le dije tratando de sonreírle de una manera sincera, aunque sé que lo que le transmití era más cercano a una mueca de punzante dolor: era eso lo que sentía...

Recordar el momento en que nuestras armas chocaron, logrando tocarse, hacen que me remonte a un tiempo y lugar único, esa ocasión cuando supe que Hisana era a quien quería para compartir mi vida, que a pesar de mi mal carácter, ella con su dulzura podía templar y hacer entrar en razón mi forma testaruda y necia de ser. Daría todo sin pensarlo si a cambio el maldito destino la deja quedarse a mi lado

– Cuando encuentres a mi sucesora, no la dejes ir… ella será la mujer que elegiré para que siga con mi propósito: amarte y cuidarte sin límites – me dijo mientras tosía un poco haciendo que elevara un poco su cabeza, colocándola entre mis piernas

– Pasaran un millón de años antes que Mikazuki vuelva a tener dueño, se necesita de un control enorme y un equilibrio aun mayor para poder usarla – le dije de manera calmada mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello

– Se que encontrare a mi reencarnación, ella llegara a este mundo y portara a Mikazuki – me dijo con esperanza y con una enorme sonrisa antes que un fuerte dolor en su pecho borrara aquella dulce mueca de su rostro

– Mi tiempo se acaba, cuando veas _el primer acto_ sabrás que he cumplido mi promesa y que mi nuevo Yo ha llegado para amarte… – me dijo con voz apacible haciéndome estremecer, no estaba listo, jamás lo estaría para dejarla ir, no quería que me abandonara, no deseaba, después de haber disfrutado de su compañía, volver a estar…solo.

– Hasta luego mi amor… vive y disfruta, y sobre todo… espera a mi reencarnación, ella hará lo que yo no pude hacer: verte feliz por muchos años – me dijo y sin más sus ojos empezaron a perder el brillo, su mano dejo de apretar la mía dejándola caer a un costado, cerrándose sus orbes por toda la eternidad…

Recuerdo aquel cruel momento, mi cuerpo se entumece al recordar como mi mano era la única que se aferraba a la suya al momento de perecer…

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta, no sé si molestarme o alegrarme de que me hayan sacado de esa temible tortura…

– Adelante… – dije con voz calmada dejándose ver un shinigami de bajo rango

– Kuchiki Taichō, convocan a una junta de capitanes: orden del Capitán General Yamamoto – me dijo aquel hombre esperando mi respuesta

– Hai… – dije y sin más el segador se retiro de los territorios Kuchiki

_**(Fin narración Kuchiki Byakuya)**_

Me hayo de camino para encontrarme con mi nee-sama; aun recuerdo como aquellos ojos violáceos me miraban de una manera extraña. Insisto, que curioso es Kuchiki Taichō. Llegue finalmente a la mansión Yagami, entre y fui directo con Murasaki-sama para entregarle el pergamino, lo que menos deseaba era una reprimenda por parte de Kuchiki Taichō por no haber cumplido su encargo, aunque sé, que si él decidiera castigarme, Murasaki-sama jamás lo permitiría. Aunque interiormente, no entiendo porqué una rara sensación me dicta que Kuchiki Byakuya jamás me lastimaría

– Yagami Taichō ¿puedo pasar? – le pregunte golpeando suavemente la puerta de su oficina

– Aquí no hay ninguna Yagami Taichō – me respondió con tono de reproche desde el interior del recinto

Era obvio que si no llamaba a Murasaki-sama como ella quería no me daría la orden y permiso de entrar, que problemático seria eso… ¡Por dios! Ya sueno como Shikamaru-san, Ya que lo menciono ¿Qué estarán haciendo él y Temari-san? Ese par se quiere mucho, son una pareja excepcional, espero de todo corazón que estén bien _y que su amor florezca_…

– Lady Murasaki ¿puedo pasar? – le dije a aquella amable mujer de cabello rojizo en un intento que me dejara pasar

– ¡Oh! Vamos, Hina nee-chan… se que puedes hacerlo mejor – me dijo negándose a dejarme entrar si la seguía llamando con aquella formalidad

– _¡Esto va en contra de mis principios y el respeto que le tengo, aunque…!_ – pensé dispuesta a llamarla de la manera que ella deseaba

– Nee-sama ¿me da permiso de pasar? – le dije en un intento de que con eso estuviera conforme para dejarme entrar, me negaba a decirle Murasaki

Aguarde un momento, coloqué mi oído cerca de la puerta esperando o un _"adelante"_ o _"sigue intentando Hina-chan"_

– Adelante Hina nee-chan – me dijo con una voz suave dándome permiso de ingresar a la habitación

Me acerque hasta ella para entregarle el pergamino, se notaba que tenía mucho trabajo, probablemente no podría acudir con el capitán Kuchiki así que me ofrecería a ayudarla un poco, después de todo, estaba más que familiarizada con los deberes de mi hermana mayor y capitana…

– Hay nee-chan ¿es tan difícil llamarme Murasaki? – me pregunto levantando un poco la vista de unos papeles que firmaba

– H-Hai… – le dije jugando con mis dedos

– Pues tienes que acostumbrarte, al menos dime Murasaki nee-san, mira que también te acepto el nee-sama aunque, ¡vamos! somos hermanas, debes de tenerme más confianza ¿o no confías en mi? – me dijo al momento que abría un cajón para sacar una botellita de tinta para seguir firmando unos papeles

¿No tenerle confianza a mi capitana? ¡Eso jamás! Confiaba plenamente en ella, si se llegaba a encontrar en peligro no dudaría en rifarme mi existencia con tal de seguirla viendo sonreír…

– Claro que confió en usted Murasaki nee-san, es solo que me da vergüenza llamarla así – le dije mientras apretaba mis ojos, tiñéndose mi rostro de un rojo carmín

– ¿Eh? Ves… me llamaste Murasaki nee-san, no fue tan difícil ¿o sí? – me dijo mientras me miraba sonriente, sin darme cuenta había caído en su juego, no de provocación pero si de astucia

– ¡L-lo lamento! – le dije ofreciéndole una reverencia

– Que "lo lamento" ni que nada, me agrada que me hayas llamado así, para la próxima elimina el "usted" y solo dime Murasaki nee-san – me dijo levantándose de su asiento imitando de manera graciosa mi reverencia para después acercarse a mí y colocar su mano en mi hombro, sonriéndome de manera sincera

– H-hai… – le respondí a mi guardiana y hermana mayor con una tímida sonrisa; no podía negarme a la petición de mi nee-sama, jamás podría decirle que no…

– Por cierto ¿Qué necesitabas Hina-chan? – me dijo caminando hasta su escritorio, sentándose para seguir con su trabajo

– Kuchiki Taichō me entrego esto, dice que la espera a la hora acordada – le dije a mi capitana entregándole aquel pergamino mientras ella lo desenrollaba para leerlo

– Creo que no podre asistir, deja le escribo ofreciéndole disculpas por mi ausencia – me dijo al momento que tomaba un pergamino

– Descuide nee-sama, yo le ayudo – le dije con total naturalidad ofreciéndome a terminar su trabajo para que ella acudiera a su reunión

– Es demasiado Hina-chan, no podría... – me dijo al momento que empezaba a redactar el pergamino para disculparse

– Nada es demasiado para mi nee-sama – le dije de forma amable y con un sonrojo enorme en mi cara, lo sé porque sentía que mis mejillas ardían en calor

– ¿Eh? Hay Hina-chan – me dijo levantándose para abrazarme, tomándome desprevenida, dejándome envolver por aquel cálido abrazo

– Yo también la ayudare Yagami Taichō, váyase tranquila – dijo Momo-chan entrando al recinto, ofreciéndose a ayudarme también

– De acuerdo, entonces lo dejo en sus manos – nos dijo a ambas mientras deshacía el abrazo que nos estábamos dando para retirarse de la oficina

– Iré por mi haori, las veo luego – nos dijo y sin más se fue del lugar para acudir a la reunión con Byakuya-sama

Momo y Yo nos quedamos trabajando; sólo nos faltaban unos reportes por llenar, pero siendo dos personas aquello era más fácil, no contaba con la ayuda de mi teniente pero tanto ella como yo, estábamos más que adaptadas a ese tipo de labores.

– Te llevas muy bien con Yagami Taichō ¿verdad Hinata-san? – me dijo Momo-chan mientras acomodaba unos papeles dentro de un sobre

– Hai – le conteste con una amplia sonrisa

– Me alegro, ella es muy buena – me dijo con alegría aunque percibí cierto toque de tristeza en sus palabras

– Es la mejor capitana que he tenido, no quisiera perderla… – me dijo con un cierto tono enmarcado de nostalgia

Sabía que Momo-chan tenía un lazo muy fuerte con el ex-capitán Aizen, aprovechándose de su buen corazón y haciéndola sufrir mucho, supongo que al ser la sub-capitana de Murasaki-sama la apreciaba mucho que no quería perderla al igual que su antiguo líder.  
Aquella manera de expresarse me dejo inquieta, la manera en que dijo que no quería perder a mi nee-sama no se trataba de una melancolía relacionada a cuando quieres algo y te lo ganan, teniendo que renunciar a ello; era más bien nostalgia y pesar al meditar la posibilidad de perder a quien admiras, que desaparezca, o que muera; un escalofrió recorrió mi ser al pensar que mi nee-sama podía abandonarme, que podía morir…

– ¡Hola Momo-chan Hinata-chan! – escuche que alguien entro a la oficina de mi capitana, saludándonos

– Rangiku-san – escuche que Momo identifico a la mujer

– Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? – nos pregunto mientras se sentaba en un enorme sofá de piel que tenía mi capitana en su bien decorada oficina

– Trabajando, Murasaki-sama tuvo que salir así que le ayudamos – contesto Momo viendo como Rangiku se acostaba boca abajo en el sillón

– Nee, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Dejen de trabajar y vamos a divertirnos un poco – dijo la voluptuosa mujer mientras movía hacia adelante y atrás sus piernas

– No podemos Rangiku-san, no hasta que terminemos estos informes – le dije a la mujer que dando un salto se levanto de su lugar de descanso

– Moo, pues apúrense para irnos – nos dijo Rangiku mientras se acercaba a ver una pintura que tenia la capitana en una pared

Ya faltaba poco y para ser sincera tenía algo _(y con "algo" me refiero a mucha)_ de hambre. Terminamos y acomodamos todo en su lugar, cerramos la oficina y salimos a comer…

– Shūhei, Kira… – les gritaba Rangiku a los tenientes del 9º y 3º escuadrón que merodeaban por los pasillos del Sereitei

– Rangiku-san – dijeron los dos sub-capitanes al escuchar a la ruidosa mujer de cabello anaranjado

– Iremos a comer ¿quieren acompañarnos? – les dijo amablemente la teniente del decimo escuadrón

– Si, porque no – dijeron ambos tenientes y nos encaminamos a comer unos sabrosos Okonomiyakis

– Están deliciosos – decía el teniente Izuru mientras comía un bocado del Okonomiyaki

– Si que son individualistas, vienen a comer y no nos invitan – nos decía con tono de reproche el 5to puesto del escuadran de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

– Ayasegawa-san, Madarame-san… – le dije al hombre de las plumas en el rostro al verlo con Ikakku-san

– Vaya… al menos Hyuga-san tiene modales… – me dijo Yumichika sentándose en un asiento de la mesa que habíamos reservado

Ayasegawa-san me hacia sonrojar y sentir incomoda; decía que yo era una de las pocas personas que podía entender su ideología sobre la belleza porque era atractiva y no alardeaba de ser "bella" como Yumichika me llamaba…

– Mira que no invitarnos – decía Ikakku imitando a su amigo, sentándose con nosotros

– ¡Vamos! no sean sentidos, acompáñenos a comer… – les dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa mientras pedían dos órdenes mas para comer en el lugar

Estuvimos conversando un rato; aquella comida me recordó cuando Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Yo íbamos a un restaurant a comer barbacoa, como poco a poco llegaba el equipo 7, 10 y el Gai-team, conviviendo todos… Un aura de tristeza me rodeo, me sentía afligida al no haberme podido despedir de mis amigos…

– ¿Qué sucede Hinata-san? – me pregunto el teniente de la novena división, colocándome un brazo en el hombro

– ¿Te sientes bien Hyuga-san? – me pregunto ahora Ikkaku-san mientras Yumichika colocaba su mano en mi frente

– No tienes fiebre – me dijo checando mi temperatura corporal

– ¿Eh? No, nada…no tengo nada – dije agitando las manos

– ¿Ah? ¿Segura? ¿No estarás enamorada y pensabas en TU chico? – me dijo Rangiku con un tono pícaro

– ¿¡Que!? No, eso no es cierto Rangiku-san – dije poniéndome colorada intentando que la sub-capitana de cabello anaranjado dejara de pensar eso

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira nada más lo roja que te pusiste! – me decía señalándome mientras se reía y apretaba con su mano su estomago

– Déjala ya Matsumoto – escuche una voz conocida hablándole a la mujer de gran delantera

– Hitsugaya Taichō – dijo con asombro la mujer mientras sudaba frio

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la oficina – le decía el chico de cabello plateado mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente

– P-pero Taichō, Hinata y Momo-chan me invitaron a comer, no podía ser descortés – decía la teniente intentando escabullirse, echándonos la culpa a Mi y a Momo-chan

– ¿No me digas? Entonces porque ellas parecen no estar de acuerdo con lo que dices – le preguntaba el capitán Hitsugaya al ver nuestros rostros inconformes

– Muévete, ¡Regresa a la oficina! – le dijo con tono severo el capitán a su subordinada mientras ella salía corriendo

Había escuchado que Tōshiro-san, en años pasados era muy estricto y aun pareciendo niño, tenía una manera muy calculadora y madura de actuar y ver las cosas. Ahora, la verdad no se qué edad tendrá, pero aparenta tener unos 19 o 20 años y a mi parecer no es un Taichō malo, es más bien alguien justo y recto, teniéndole paciencia a quien le correspondía y aplicando mano de hierro a quien lo merecía _(Como a la pobre Rangiku-san)_…

– Discúlpenla, con permiso – dijo el líder del decimo escuadran y se retiro del lugar

Terminamos de comer y entre Momo-chan y yo pagamos los 3 Okonomiyakis que se había comido Rangiku-san. Salimos del establecimiento y cada quien se fue a su respectiva división.

– Hasta luego Hinata-chan, dile a Yagami Taichō que la veré mañana, no te preocupes si llega tarde, había reunión de capitanes – me dijo la teniente de mi división y sin más tomamos caminos diferentes

Camine con paso lento por las calles del Sereitei hasta llegar a la mansión donde fui recibida por los sirvientes de la familia Yagami. Busque a mi nee-sama pero aun no llegaba, lo más seguro era que después de la reunión de capitanes se fuera con Byakuya-sama a platicar.

_(Narradora)_

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reunión de los capitanes se encontraban los 11 líderes de los 13 escuadrones conversando. La junta se había recorrido un poco así que Byakuya y Murasaki habían tenido su plática antes de la asamblea.

– Dejando de lado los asuntos internos quiero hacer una observación – dijo el Sōtaichō Yamamoto mientras los 10 capitanes guardaban silencio

– Como habrán visto en la demostración de Hyuga Hinata, quiero saber su opinión para ser una futura capitana – dijo el Comandante General con su habitual postura

– La chica tiene múltiples habilidades, sería un desperdicio si no se aprovecha adecuadamente su potencial – dijo de manera serena el capitán del 13º división: Ukitake

– Concuerdo con Ukitake, Hyuga-chan ha demostrado que puede llevar una responsabilidad tan grande – hablo ahora el capitán Kyōraku apoyando a su gran amigo Jushiro

– ¿Eh? Supongo que todo esto no tiene nada que ver con que ahora pertenezca a una de las 4 Familias Nobles, eh... ¿Yagami Taichō? – dijo de una forma nada agradable el capitán de la división de desarrollo e investigación

– Si tiene algo que decir sólo digalo, las indirectas o sarcasmos no son de mi agrado – le dijo de manera severa la capitana del 5to escuadrón a Mayuri

– Fhe – dijo el hombre de los dientes dorados con cierto toque de nerviosismo mientras resoplaba con disgusto

– Kurotsuchi Taichō, el apoyo a Hyuga-chan es por sus capacidades, usted sabe mejor que nadie que tener a una persona incompetente en un puesto importante nos perjudica a todos, no sólo a usted... – le decía con sus sonrisas tenebrosas la líder de la división 4: Unohana Retsu, causándole nerviosismo al científico

– Aun es una chiquilla, no tiene lo que se necesita para ser capitana – dijo nuevamente el capitán de la división de desarrollo, recuperándose de su reciente escalofrío

– No juzgues a alguien por su edad, te podrías llevar una gran sorpresa – abogo Hitsugaya por Hinata, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se siente ser subestimado por ser el menor de los capitanes

– Teme… – dijo con enojo Mayuri viendo con furia al capitán de la división de comunicaciones internas que solo se limito a ignorarlo, como si ese sujeto no existiera

– Kurotsuchi Taichō, el capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón, se debe valorar a la gente por lo que aporta, no por su edad o procedencia – dijo concluyente el Sōtaichō haciendo que el capitán Kurotsuchi guardara silencio

– Mikazuki es una gran zampakutō, se necesita de un gran equilibrio entre lo que es bueno y malo para poder usarla – siguió hablando el Comandante General

_– Lo sé…_ – pensaba el capitán Kuchiki, el mejor que nadie conocía las habilidades de la espada de su difunta esposa

– Hay que darle una oportunidad – hablo el Taichō del 6to escuadrón

– ¿Usted también Kuchiki Taichō? – pregunto sorprendido el de la división de desarrollo, pensaba que al menos, el líder del sexto escuadrón lo apoyaría…

– Si la chica es fuerte no veo por qué negarle la oportunidad – hablo por primera vez el capitán Sajín Komamura ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del capitán de los dientes dorados y bufanda azul

– Fhe, mientras sea fuerte, así sea una chiquilla o anciana, da igual – dijo con una de sus habituales sonrisas conocidas el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi

– Da igual… – dijo dándose por vencido el capitán de la división de desarrollo debido a su desventaja

– _Fhe_..._ yo que tenía planeado proponerle que fuera un espécimen de investigación, le implantaría drogas para sedarla y que no sufriera mucho, tendría un trato especial _– se decía interiormente el capitán Kurotsuchi resoplando con cansancio al no haber conseguido su cometido…

– Entonces está decidido; Hyuga Hinata estará en entrenamiento… Yagami Taichō, dejo este asunto a su cargo – dijo como ultima asignación el Comandante General y la reunión se dio por concluida

_Fin Narradora_

Han pasado 7 meses desde que hice mi demostración frente a los capitanes; gracias a mi nee-sama y a Lady Yoruichi he mejorado mucho; la señorita Shihōin utilizó su método especial para materializar mi zampakutō y poder lograr la sumisión para llevar a cabo mi bankai.

Mikazuki es una gran espada, aunque antes de someterla, bueno… ese término se me hace muy hostil, prefiero decir "antes de que nos hiciéramos amigas" era algo indomable. Ya materializada es una hermosa geisha de piel pálida, usa un kimono negro con blanco, su cabello es lacio, largo y negro como la noche, tiene ojos violetas y usa un extraño broche con la insignia del yin y el yang que recoge un mechón de su cabello. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que es una de las armas más filosas y bellas; cuando luchamos, las heridas que me dejó tardaron tiempo en sanar, la verdad le tengo un gran respeto y aprecio a mi zampakutō.

– Andando Hinata-san, no querrás llegar tarde… – me dijo Momo-chan sacándome de mis ensimismamientos

– Ya voy Momo-chan – le decía a mi amiga mientras agitaba mi mano pues estaba sentada en una banca viendo los hermosos peces Koi de mi nee-sama

Hoy es mi gran día; puede decirse que de mi gran carrera de cien vueltas, la numero noventa y nueve para llegar al ciento es la que verdaderamente cuenta. Esta tarde mostrare frente a los capitanes mi bankai, la verdad no he visto la segunda liberación de los demás líderes así que espero que la mía sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder estar al frente de una división del Gotei 13…

Después de tanto correr llego a una plaza donde sólo están los 11 capitanes; mi nee-sama me sonríe infundiéndome confianza mientras el Capitán Kuchiki y Yo cruzamos miradas; él me sonríe de medio lado haciéndome sonrojar, presiento que eso le agrada mucho, cada vez que tiene oportunidad me hacer teñirme de un rojo carmín.  
En estos meses he hecho amistad con el líder del sexto escuadrón, es muy buena persona, realmente amable, la verdad no entiendo porque se porta de esa manera conmigo y con el resto es más severo, pero…sin llegar a ser egoísta, estoy contenta que conmigo sea así de atento…

– Hyuga Hinata… – me llamo el Capitán General sacándome de mi meditación

– En este momento comienza tu demostración… – dijo nuevamente el Sōtaichō mientras una enorme barrera cubica era colocada alrededor de nosotros

– Esto será tu oponente, cortesía de Kurotsuchi Taichō – me dijo mi nee-sama mientras de entre las lozas del suelo empezaba a salir un hollow monstruoso

– Este hueco resistirá el combate, a menos que mueras antes de que lo elimines – dijo el de la división de desarrollo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Yagami Taichō haciendo callar de golpe a Mayuri-sama, nunca antes mi onee-sama había reaccionado así

– Inicia – me dio la orden el General desenfundando mi katana para atacar.

El hollow parecía estar muerto pero solo fue cuestión que el capitán Kurotsuchi accionara un botón y el hueco pareció tomar vida…

Me abalance contra aquel hollow que rugió de manera feroz; blandí mi espada para atacarlo, todo parecía que terminaría más rápido de lo previsto. Pero al darle en un brazo mi espada no pudo cortarlo…

– Se me olvido decirte, ese hollow tiene un resistente hierro, parecida a la piel de los Arrancar… – me grito el capitán de desarrollo con una falsa mueca de haber pasado por alto su descuido

No me interesaba si aquel científico hacia aquello para ponérmela mas difícil, de cualquier manera, las situaciones reales no son pan comido…

– Korosu tame ni sumasshu: Mikazuki _(Destroza hasta matar…Luna Creciente)_ – dije activando el shikai de mi zampakutō tomando la apariencia de dos espadas medianas

Me deje ir nuevamente en contra del hollow haciéndole daño, vi como el capitán Kurotsuchi hizo una mueca de enojo; su hueco "perfectamente" elaborado no era rival para el despiadado filo de mi preciada Mikazuki.

– Dainimaku: Kongōsōha _(Segundo acto: Aluvión de adamantina) _– dije al momento de blandir mis dos espadas, saliendo disparadas un sinfín de lanzas de diamante que atravesaron al hollow sin piedad, rugiendo de dolor…

– ¡Acaba con él nee-chan! – escuche que Yagami Taichō me animaba, gritando a todo pulmón logrando que atacara con más ahincó…

– ¡BAN-KAI! – dije uniendo mis dos espadas al momento que mis dos katanas se transformaban en una guadaña, tornándose mi vestimenta negra con blanco, como el símbolo ying-yang

– Meidō Zangetsuha _(Luna Infernal)_ – dije señalando con mi hoz al enjuiciado, apareciéndole en la frente una luna nueva con la mitad negra y la otra blanquecina mientras detrás del condenado aparecía un enorme agujero negro

A través de la abertura negruzca se podía observar una figura huesuda que extendía sus manos con una mueca macabra y maligna; del cuerpo de la parca salieron disparadas un sinfín de cadenas obscuras con emanaciones purpuras _(veneno)_ que traspasaron la carne del hollow, mientras otras cadenetas níveas amarraban firmemente al hueco, sometiendolo por completo, arrastrándolo hasta el interior del agujero negro: la averno…

– Kansei shita saiban_ (Juicio concluido)_ – dije y sin más la parca sonrió, y cerró aquel enorme agujero que llevaba al inframundo

Los capitanes parecían sorprendidos; al parecer mi bankai si era lo suficientemente bueno…

– Es todo… – dijo el Comandante General, deshaciéndome de la vestimenta y hoz que conllevaba hacer mi bankai, regresando mi ropa habitual de shinigami

– Permítenos llegar a una decisión – hablo nuevamente el Comandante mientras se deshacía la barrera, apareciendo un salón donde los capitanes entraron a deliberar

Me quede en el exterior de aquel extraño recinto, esperando a que llegaran a un común acuerdo…

_**(Narradora)**_

– ¡Esa chica junto con su zampakutō deberían estar dentro de un frasco que diga la palabra PELIGRO! – decía al borde de la histeria el capitán Mayuri ocasionando que Yagami Taichō hiciera el ademan de desenvainar su espada, el líder de la división de desarrollo dio un salto hacia atrás para también tomar su espada al ver que la capitana tenía todas las intenciones de matarlo

– ¡Basta! No estamos aquí para hacer un lio – hablo con tono severo el Capitán General

– Hay que admitir que esa habilidad es peligrosa, nunca había visto algo así… una zampakutō que exilia al infierno, es algo inusual – hablo la Capitana Soi Fong con voz analista

– ¡Vaya! Al parecer aun hay alguien aquí que usa la cabeza y tiene cordura – decía dramáticamente el capitán Kurotsuchi

– Mikazuki ha tenido 6 portadores en la historia del Sereitei, solo 2 la han dominado, los otros 4 murieron tratando de someterla o practicando el bankai; no cualquier segador puede poseerla y dominarla, Kurotsuchi Taichō – le explicaba el General sabiendo de antemano que solo Hisana y ahora Hinata habían sido las únicas dueñas capaz de dominar a _Luna Creciente_

– Hinata es capaz de ser capitana, sólo denle la oportunidad – les decía con tono apacible la capitana del quinto escuadrón

– ¿Oportunidad? Si quieres darle la ocasión perfecta para que te mande al otro mundo es muy tu problema, mira que tener a ese mounstro viviendo en tu misma casa, ha de ser imposible conciliar el sueño, siento pena por ti… Yagami Taichō – le decía con una sonrisa burlona el de los dientes dorados…

– Si vive o no conmigo, es mi problema "Kurotsuchi Taichō" – le dijo la mujer de ojos bermellón que ya estaba detrás del capitán con su espada desenvainada a la altura del cuello de Mayuri

– Tu… – decía el del 12º escuadrón rechinando los dientes al haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja

– ¡Basta! Sé que he tomado una sabia decisión, quien domina y controla a la perfección a Mikazuki es alguien de buen corazón… – decía de manera pausada el Capitán General

– Tsk… – hizo una mueca de fastidio el científico

– ¿Algún problema capitán de la 12º división, Kurotsuchi Mayuri? – pregunto el hombre más grande de todos abriendo sus ojos mirando fijamente al de la dentadura dorada

– N-no… – dijo tartamudeando un poco, sabía que así él se negara, la última decisión la tenía el Sōtaichō

– Bien ¿Quiénes estar a favor que Hyuga Hinata sea capitana? – pregunto el Comandante mirando a los reunidos

– De acuerdo… – dijeron los 10 capitanes restantes, incluyendo al capitán General

– Entiendo, entonces por mayoría, Hyuga Hinata formara parte de los capitanes del Gotei 13 – dijo concluyente el capitán Yamamoto saliendo todos del recinto para encontrarse con Hinata

_**Fin Narradora**_

Estaba muy nerviosa, hacia más de media hora y nadie salía de aquella enorme habitación. Vi finalmente abrirse la puerta corrediza, el Capitán Kuchiki y mi onee-sama llevaba una caja extraña en sus manos, el Sōtaichō llegó frente a mi junto con el resto de los lideres…

– Hyuga Hinata, después de haber deliberado hemos llegado a una decisión… – me dijo de manera calmada el General Yamamoto

No podía con la ansiedad, ¿dirían si o no? ¿Qué contenían esas cajas? ¡Que mas daba lo de las cajas! Lo único que me interesaba era la respuesta, me le quede viendo al Comandante para que se apiadara de mí y dijera la resolución final, mis nervios me estaban matando…

– Hyuga Hinata, tu demostración ha sido asombrosa, felicidades Hyuga Taichō, capitana del noveno escuadrón – me dijo el Comandante haciendo que casi me desmayara de emoción…

– Esto es para que empieces con tus labores de capitán, recuerda que con un gran puesto conlleva una gran responsabilidad – me dijo al momento que el capitán Kuchiki me entregaba una caja con el haori propio de los capitanes, con un numero 9 en la espalda…

– Felicidades nee-chan – me dijo mi onee-sama entregándome la otra caja donde venia una bufanda de color lila y un broche para el cabello de una luna en cuarto creciente cubierta de pequeños diamantes.

– La bufanda es un obsequio mío, el broche del Capitán Kuchiki – me dijo Murasaki-sama con una sonrisa para decir lo ultimo guiñándome el ojo

Aquella preciada bufanda tenia la misma historia que la _Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu _del capitán Kuchiki; aquella prenda lila también fue hecha por el maestro tejedor Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, pudiendo construir con su costo, 10 casas enormes...

– Gracias nee-sama, Kuchiki-sama – le agradecí a ambos por los presentes, aquello era sin duda costoso, pero más que eso...simbólico y con un valor más que material para Mi

– Colócate el haori… – me dijo el Capitán General mientras le daba a Murasaki-sama la caja con los obsequios para que las sostuviera en lo que me colocaba la prenda

– Desde ahora eres Hyuga Taichō, Capitana del noveno escuadrón – me dijo el capitán una vez que me puse mi haori, la bufanda que me regalo Yagami-sama y el broche que me obsequio Kuchiki-sama


	4. La voluntad de Hisana: ¿porqué sigues so

No podía con la emoción, creía que se trataba de un sueño, uno realmente alucinante… estuve a punto de pellizcarme para comprobar que no estaba dormida, pero la imagen de los capitanes mirándome con cierta mueca _"peculiar"_ frenó mi loco intento de sacarme de mí supuesto letargo.  
Una marejada de sensaciones positivas me hizo completamente suya al grado de casi delirar ¿Yo? ¿Una capitana? Sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazar a mi nee-sama y al capitán Kuchiki; no lo mal interpreten, no es que quisiera sentir junto a mí a tan apuesto hombre, para nada… sólo que la euforia me hacía experimentar y decir cosas sin pensarlo _¿será verdad?_

– Vamos nee-chan, te llevaremos a cierto lugar… – me dijo Yagami Taichō mientras empezaba a caminar, siendo acompañada por el capitán del sexto, octavo, decimo y decimotercer escuadrón

Caminamos un poco mientras el capitán Shunsui, Hitsugaya y Ukitake conversaban sobre cosas que no entendía, me limite a seguirlos en silencio ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que comentaban.

Para ser sincera, no entendía mi nerviosismo, me sentía diferente aun portando el haori de Taichō; sé que una prenda no otorga la experiencia acumulada en incontables batallas; me quedaba mucho por aprender, pero siempre podía contar con mis amigos y nee-san_. ¿También Kuchiki-sama?_ _Eso espero, eso quiero...lo deseo_

Llegamos finalmente a nuestro destino: el cuartel #9. Se miraba tan grande e imponente, esperando a que cruzara el umbral de la puerta para recibirme como su nueva líder. Me asuste por mis nuevas obligaciones, pero sabía, confiaba, ¡estaba segura! que tenia lo que se requería para ser Capitana; en este lugar pondría a prueba mis aptitudes de líder y comprobaría si mi Otoosan tuvo o no la razón al negarme el puesto de cabecilla del Clan Hyūga.

– Buenas tardes Hitsugaya, Shunsui, Yagami, Ukitake, Byakuya Taichō – saludo de manera respetuosa el teniente de la novena división: Shūhei Hisagi

– ¿No se te olvida alguien? Shūhei-san – le dijo mi nee-sama al sub-capitán mientras el cuarteto de capitanes se colocaba en los extremos de la puerta

Yo me encontraba detrás de los 4 líderes, sabía que era a _Mí_ a quien esperaba el noveno escuadrón, pero debo admitirlo, me temblaron las piernas al ver aquella construcción impresionante con un gran número de shinigamis en su interior, esperando, confiando en mis conocimientos y capacidades de liderazgo para guiarlos en situaciones adversas…

– Te presento a tu nueva capitana Hisagi-san; Hyūga Taichō, Capitana de la novena división del Gotei 13 – le dijo con una bonita sonrisa el capitán Ukitake al joven de las tres cicatrices en su rostro…

– Hyūga Taichō, bienvenida a la novena división – me dijo el muchacho mientras me ofrecía una reverencia, apareciendo detrás de él todos los integrantes del escuadrón

– Sera un honor estar bajo sus órdenes, Hyūga Taichō – dijeron en coro los shinigamis que estaban a espaldas del teniente haciéndome sentir algo apenada por tan cortes recibimiento

– Diles algo nee-chan Taichō – me dijo la capitana Yagami con voz quedita, guiñándome el ojo, haciéndome sonrojar

– El honor es todo mío, será un placer trabajar con ustedes – les dije sonriendo de manera cálida…

Aquel escuadrón hacia propio el significado de justicia gracias a los ideales del capitán Kaname, trabajar con ellos sería interesante, además… un líder no está destinado solamente a dar órdenes a sus subordinados, al contrario… uno como capitán también se instruye, aprende y crece junto a la gente que está bajo sus órdenes, pero sobre todo, bajo su cuidado y protección: Mi escuadrón, la novena división, las personas que estarían bajo mi abrigo y protección directa, a quienes cuidaría, guiándome, guiándonos y apoyándonos mutuamente para cumplir nuestro objetivo: mantener un equilibrio en el mundo de los vivos.

– Bien, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, Shūhei-san, explícale lo esencial del escuadrón, dejo el resto a tu cargo – le dijo el capitán Kyōraku y desapareció del lugar junto con los demás capitanes

– _Jamás pensé que Hinata-san se convertiría en mi Capitana, es muy buena shinigami, espero nos llevemos bien_ –

– ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunte a mi teniente viéndolo de manera analista

El joven me miraba de una manera curiosa, entre alegre y comprensiva… que simpático es Hisagi-san, no lo digo por la manera en la que me miro recientemente; tengo un trato muy amigable con él al igual que con el resto de los tenientes y Shūhei-san es todo un caballero y sobre todo, un excelente teniente; tiene un sentido del deber y equidad muy apegado, podemos aprender mucho el uno del otro para mejorar como personas y segadores.

– No, nada… por aquí Capitana – me dijo y sin más ingresamos al cuartel

Hisagi-san me explicó todo lo referente a la división 9; estuvimos platicando un rato sobre algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía el escuadrón. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que unos 6 shinigamis llegaran a donde estaba Yo: eran parte del servicio de nee-sama que enviaba una gran cantidad de objetos para decorar mi oficina.

– ¿Te importaría si cambio un poco la decoración? – le pregunte a mi teniente mientras le sonreía

– Claro que no Hyūga Taichō – me contesto poniéndose firme como una estatua, creo que lo asuste o algo así, eso creo por la manera en la que reaccionó

– Si quieres que deje la oficina así, puedo hacerlo – le decía siendo comprensiva

Sabía que mi teniente tuvo un fuerte lazo con el Ex-Capitán Tōsen, lo que menos deseaba era ultrajar el lugar que le recordaba a alguien tan especial; si a él le hacía feliz mantener la oficina como estaba, por mí no había ningún problema…

– _Se preocupa por cambiar lo que el Capitán Tōsen dejó, no pude haber pedido una Capitana mejor que Hyūga Taichō_ –

– Descuide Taichō, remodele la oficina a su gusto, puedo ayudarle si me lo permite… – me dijo con cordialidad mientras tomaba una de las cajas que había mandado nee-sama

– Por cierto, puedes decirme Hinata-san como solías hacerlo, no hay necesidad de formalismos por ser Taichō de la novena división – le dije mientras sacaba un figurín de cristal de una caja para colocarlo en mi nuevo escritorio

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Usted es mi Capitana, no puedo llamarla así – me dijo con un notable sonrojo, aquella reacción tan _"peculiar"_ me hizo acordarme de una conocida mía… ¡Dios! ¿A quién engaño? Ese rostro incendiándose me recordó a Mi _cuando aún estaba viva_

– ¿Eh? Vamos… será nuestro secreto – le dije guiñándole el ojo en un intento de sonar amigable y entrar en confianza _Capitán-teniente_, causándole un sonrojo más profundo al muchacho

– L-lo intentare – me dijo mi acompañante girándose para que no viera su rostro, pero por el intenso color carmín de sus oídos puedo asegurar que su cara se quemaba por lo abochornado que estaba…

Nos pusimos a decorar la oficina, la verdad quedo muy bonita, pensé que haría un revoltijo al acomodar las cosas por sin ningún rumbo, pero mi sub-capitán me ayudo demasiado. Cada cosa que colocaba, Shūhei-san me preguntaba _"¿Aquí está bien Hyūga Taichō?"_ Ahora entiendo la frustración de nee-sama al querer que la llame Murasaki, es desgastante desear que te digan de una manera y que te sigan hablando con respeto, supongo que te hace sentir más grande de lo normal o simplemente que no hay la confianza necesaria como para hablarse de forma amistosa.  
La capitana Yagami aparenta la misma edad que Hitsugaya Taichō, unos _19 o 20_ años así que no es tan mayor, supongo que por eso no deja de insistir que la llame por su nombre, pero a pesar que aparente ser dos años más grande que yo, mi aprecio y respeto por ella no me permiten llamarla "Murasaki" aunque genéticamente parezcamos hermanas.

Terminamos de decorar y salimos a pasear, el teniente Kira Izuru invito a mi sub-capitán a comer así que yo tome un rumbo distinto. Mientras recorría las calles de la Sociedad de Almas algunos shinigamis me saludaban con un efusivo "buenas tardes Hyūga Taichō" mientras otros me observaban incrédulos que usara el haori de los capitanes.

Cansada de caminar regrese al escuadrón; me recosté a descansa en un enorme sofá: cortesía de nee-sama. Mire el cielo de la habitación, perdiéndose mi vista en un punto invisible del cielo del recinto, mi vista me pesaba, di un bostezo…

Me encontraba en un enorme bosque de follaje impresionante; vi en varias direcciones tratando de buscar el más mínimo detalle para descartar el lugar que pensaba, el sitio donde en realidad me encontraba… no era el bosque de la Sociedad de Almas, era otro lugar conocido, un sitio de recuerdos desgarradores y espantosos…

Me vi de pies a cabeza observando con asombro que portaba la vestimenta típica de los jōnin, brincaba de rama en rama hasta llegar a una playa hermosa de aguas tranquilas y arena plateada. En el lugar estaban todos los capitanes y tenientes divirtiéndose _¿Cómo podían estar ellos en el bosque de Konoha?_

Divise con asombro que descansaba debajo de un kiosco de madera al lado de… ¿Kuchiki Taichō? Me miraba de una manera dulce… ¡Kami! como deseaba que en verdad me mirara de esa forma sólo una vez, notaba que en verdad disfrutaba de mi compañía como yo de la suya.

¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? El es un noble, y yo… bueno, sólo soy Yo. Alguien tan simple y sin gracia jamás podrá estar a la altura de un caballero como Kuchiki-sama; debo de confesarlo, cada vez que miro a ese hombre de preciosos ojos violáceos siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo recorre mi piel, pero sé que tan apuesto aristócrata jamás se fijaría en Mi, tal vez en nee-sama, alguien de su mismo status social…

Yachiru-chan corre rumbo a la playa para hacer un castillo de arena, lo sé porque lleva un balde y una pequeña pala para empezar a construirlo. Una gran cantidad de armas cubren el cielo ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! Por favor, otra vez no…

– Bakudō # 80: Dankū _(división del vacío)_ – dijeron la capitana Yagami, Kuchiki, Unohana, Ukitake y Kyōraku formando 4 barreras laterales y una superior, quedando encerrados en una especie de cubo

– Fhe… así que alguien quiere pelear ¿eh? – decía con su habitual sonrisa el Capitán Zaraki haciendo un ademan de querer desenvainar su espada…

Ver algo era casi imposible, los kunais que habían lanzado llevaban también sellos explosivos que levantaron una gran cantidad de humo. Yo podía ver entre las ramas algunas siluetas que se movían de manera rápida, revolviendo el polvo que se elevó por la detonación.

– Largo de aquí forasteros, están en territorio de la Hoja… – escuche que se dirigía a nosotros una voz conocida

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿de aquí en cuando un simple humano cree que puede ordenarnos donde sí o no podemos estar? – decía con una risa de satisfacción y con mueca de hacerle algo malo al humano que se atrevió a decirle eso al líder de la división de desarrollo

– No lo volveré a repetir, salgan de los condominios de Konoha – escuche de nuevo aquella voz dejándose ver un chico de cabellera azabache con un pai-pai estampado en su hombro

– _¿Sasuke-kun?_ – me dije interiormente al ver de quien se trataba, sin duda el chico Uchiha representaría problemas, pero él también se las vería de color negro si el capitán Zaraki o Mayui enfurecían, eso sin contar a Kuchiki-sama y nee-sama

– Pasare por alto tu irreverencia sucio humano, estoy de paseo y no pretendo ensuciarme las manos con basura de tu clase – dijo el científico sacando un refresco de una hielera

Yo mejor que nadie sabía que Uchiha Sasuke jamás huía de un combate, pero al final de cuentas él seguía siendo humano, y aquella gente que él observaba con desprecio …dioses de la muerte, si el poseedor del sharingan peleaba, la fuerza destructiva del Capitán Kenpachi o el tercer puesto Ikkaku Madarame se desataría en todo su esplendor al verlo pelear…

– Fhe… no hables por todos, ¿eres fuerte mocoso? Si es así divirtámonos un poco – le decía el Capitán del undécimo escuadrón a Mayuri-sama para después dirigir su vista a Sasuke, desenvainando su katana dejándola descansar sobre su hombro

– No queremos peleas innecesarias, retírense por favor – hablo una pelirrosa, colocándose al lado del azabache

– ¿Pero…tu eres? – hablo dirigiéndose a mí con tono sorprendido la de hebras rosadas, me había descubierto, sabia quien era…

¿Por qué tenía que verla de nuevo? No la odiaba, pero ver su rostro me hacia mal, no era sano para mi, para nadie revivir momentos tan crueles como los que había pasado; la imagen donde Naruto la beso con ternura, la forma como se aferro a ella al llevarla al hospital, como me dejo agonizando mientras yo lo miraba irse, dándome la espalda, abandonándome…  
Y ahora ella está al lado de Sasuke, su amado mientras _Él _se encuentra solo ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no abrió los ojos? Yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, era capaz de darlo todo por él, fui capaz de dar mi vida porque Naruto-kun viviera _¿Porqué jamás te diste cuenta si siempre te ame?_

– No es de tu incumbencia – le dijo el capitán Kuchiki colocándose en frente mío para protegerme de las miradas analistas de los dos chicos

– ¿Hyuga Hinata? – escuche una voz que me hizo estremecer, conocía esas voces, había compartido un sinfín de momentos preciados con las personas que me llamaban…

– _Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…_ – dije por lo bajo viendo a mis dos ex-compañeros de equipo que me observaban con asombro y alegría

– Aquí no hay ninguna Hyuga… – respondió de nuevo el capitán del sexto escuadrón con tono seco y mirando a los ninjas de Konoha con su habitual frialdad

– Estoy seguro que eres tu… eres Hyuga Hinata, nuestra amiga y compañera de equipo – escuche que Kiba me llamaba con tono preocupado y desesperado

– Se confunden, su nombre es Kuchiki Hinata – le respondió mi nee-sama a Kiba-kun

¿Yo? ¿Una Kuchiki? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentí como una mano se entrelazo a la mía, bajé mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba… era de Byakuya-sama; al ver mi mano pude observar una sortija de matrimonio en mi dedo al igual que en el apuesto hombre de ojos violáceos…

¿Estábamos casados? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se enamorara de mí? ¡Claro! Eso explica porque Murasaki nee-san le dijo a Kiba-kun que me apellidaba Kuchiki y no Yagami…

– Escuchen, no queremos problemas, no sabíamos que estábamos en su territorio – escuche que el capitán Ukitake les decía con voz calmada a mis _antiguos _amigos en un intento de no causar una batalla innecesaria

– Pues ahora lo saben, largo de aquí… – les dijo Sasuke-kun mientras activaba su sharingan, viéndonos a todos con desprecio

– Interesante… ¿qué te parece convertirte en un sujeto de prueba? no acepto un No por respuesta – le dijo el capitán Mayuri al Uchiha cuando vio que el chico activo su kekkei genkai

El científico desenvainó su espada, activando su shikai dejando ver a Ashisogi Jizō. Si aquel chico nos encerraba en algún genjutsu estaríamos en problemas, estuve a punto de activar mi dōjutsu para proteger a mi nueva familia, no deseaba que los lastimaran… _menos a nee-san y a Kuchiki-sama_

– Hinata ¿eres tú? – oí la ultima voz que deseaba escuchar en ese momento repleto de confusión y emociones

De entre el follaje salió un chico de cabello amarillo y vestimenta anaranjada con una cara de completa confusión; me miraba de arriba a abajo, esperando que le confirmara o desmintiera su pregunta. Kuchiki-sama entrelazo su mano a la mía con más fuerza, eso sin llegar a ser doloroso, fue mas una reacción o una respuesta diciéndome_ "aquí estoy, no estás sola". _

– ¡Eres tú! Hinata eres tú – me dijo acercándose lentamente mientras mi nee-sama se colocaba entre Kuchiki-sama, yo y Naruto

– ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame hablar con Hinata – le dijo con enojo el rubio a mi hermana mayor viéndola con desprecio

– Respóndeme algo ¿eres Naruto? – le cuestiono la bella mujer de cabello y ojos carmesí mientras miraba de manera desafiante al de orbes color zafiro

– ¿Y que si lo soy? – le respondió él al momento que mi nee-sama lo veía con ojos asesinos; la forma en la que le contestó Naruto-kun me preocupó, si algo le molestaba a mi hermana era que no fueran al grano…

– Limítate a contestar sin rodeos, no son de mi agrado – le dijo nee-san a Naruto mientras sus ojos ardían en odio y desprecio

– Lo soy ¿Qué con ello? – respondió el rubio mientras la capitana del quinto escuadrón hacia el ademan de desenvainar su espada

¡No! ¡Lo va a matar! Por la confianza que le tengo a mi nee-san le conté todo, incluso, al momento de entrar a la academia, le explique algunas cosas sobre Naruto, por quien morí y volvería a dar mi vida, _en aquel entonces_…  
Estoy segura que pudo sentir mi dolor en cada palabra que le decía cuando conversábamos; las punzadas en mi pecho al verlo irse con aquella pelirrosa que no lo amaba, como ella se sacrifico por Sasuke-kun mientras Yo di mi vida por Naruto-kun, recibiendo la espalda de mi amor platónico…_en aquel entonces_

– Ekitai: Jūrin no Sōga_(Liquida: Colmillo de la Devastación) _ – vi que nee-sama activo su shikai

– ¿Estas demente Yagami Taichō? ¿Tienes idea del desequilibrio que puedes causar al liberar tu zampakutō? – le decía Hitsugaya Taichō a Murasaki-sama en un intento que dejara de guiarse por la sensación de odio que la cubría

– No me importa…– escuche que mi hermana mayor escupió con veneno aquellas palabras

Su katana se dividía en 2, tomando un aspecto similar a la zampakutō del Capitán Ukitake, sólo que a diferencia de los filos invertidos, estos apuntaban hacia arriba. La espada emanaba un matiz purpura que dificultaba la respiracion, tornándose la empuñadura y el corte de color negro…

– ¡Noooo! – grite al ver como Murasaki-sama con un poderosa aura asesina se abalanzó contra Naruto y Sakura

– ¡Hyuga Taichō! ¿Está usted bien? – escuche la voz de mi teniente hablándome

– Murasaki-sama, ¿Dónde está Murasaki nee-san? ¿Qué le hizo a Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan? – le preguntaba con tono desesperado a Hisagi mientras lo veía de manera suplicante, rogando que me dijera que nee-sama no los había lastimado.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía el catastrófico poder de la Jūrin no Sōga _(Colmillo de la Devastación)_ de nee-san; conocida como la espada más filosa de todo el Sereitei, la zanpakutō destructora de todo lo que toca…

– Hyuga Taichō, tranquilícese… estaba soñando, Yagami Taichō está en su residencia ¿quiere que la llame? – me pregunto mi sub-capitán dándome cuenta que me había quedado dormida en el sofá de mi oficina

– No, descuida…sólo fue un mal sueño, no pasa nada Hisagi-san – le dije con tono calmado al muchacho para que se tranquilizara, supongo que lo asuste demasiado, aunque…por la forma en la que me observaba, parecía que Yo era la que necesitaba calmarse…

– ¿Segura que no quiere que llame a su hermana? – insistió él ¿tan mal me veo? ¿tan fuerte reaccione mientras soñaba?

– Descuida Hisagi-san, saldré a dar un paseo, dejo el cuartel a tu mando – le dije y sin más tome mi haori, encaminándome a la salida

– ¿Segura que quiere salir así? – me pregunto él con tono preocupado

– Estoy bien, no tardo – le dije mientras desaparecía con la ayuda del shunpō

Camine de forma veloz hasta alejarme lo suficiente dando al bosque de la Sociedad de Almas; aquel sueño me estaba inquietando demasiado y necesitaba cerciorarme si lo que había visto era el bosque del Sereitei o de Konoha. Llegue a un claro donde los arboles hacían un círculo alrededor de un pequeño lago, la luna resplandecía hermosamente en el agua mientras las estrellas intentaban, en un plan absurdo, opacar el bello fulgor del astro nocturno…

– _Estoy exagerando _– me dije interiormente al tomar tan en serio aquel sueño, solo había sido una pesadilla, nada más _¿verdad?_

Ya que estaba en el lugar me descalcé, concentre chacra en mis pies y empecé a caminar sobre el agua; al entrenar mi reiatsu, mi chacra también aumentó haciendo menos agotadoras mis practicas…

Empecé a danzar en el agua, dando golpes al aire mientras hilos de líquido cristalino formaban una hermosa telaraña a mí alrededor. Seguí practicando un poco más, sentí una presencia espiritual conocida, voltee mi rostro hacia el lugar donde se hacía más fuerte el reiatsu…

– Kuchiki Taichō – dije al momento de observar como aquellos ojos me analizaban detenidamente tiñéndome de rojo intenso

No entendía porque aquellos orbes tenían tanto poder sobre mi; con los tenientes o Murasaki-sama me avergonzaba, si, era obvio…pero ese hombre me hacia ruborizar a un grado extremo con sólo mirarme…

– Buenas noches… – le dije mientras salía caminando del agua

– Buenas noches Hyuga Taichō – me dijo sonriéndome de medio lado

– Byakuya-sama usted puede llamarme Hinata como siempre lo ha hecho – proteste, no era justo que en lugar de avanzar retrocediéramos

– Ya eres capitana, debo tratarte con respeto – me dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios

– Es frustrante que te hablen como alguien mayor – le dije resoplando con cansancio sentándome a orillas del pequeño lago

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto observando primeramente donde me senté para después dirigir su vista al cielo estrellado

– Entrenando – le conteste con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una varita y empezaba a trazar no se qué en la tierra

– ¿Una capitana entrenando? Qué curioso – me dijo sentándose a un lado mío

– Cuando vivía y estábamos en la cuarta guerra ninja, un gran samurái dijo que las personas somos como katanas; cuando uno deja de superarse, sus técnicas pierden su verdadero poder, en consecuencia el filo se llena de sangre convirtiéndose en un trozo de metal oxidado, en cambio…si practicas, el arma mejora al igual que su portador – le dije al hombre que me miraba atentamente, escuchando cada cosa que le decía

– Vaya… – fue lo único que me dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo

– Un punto de vista muy sabio… – dijo el noble mientras yo dirigía mis ojos al trozo de tierra donde trazaba garabatos con la rama. Al mirar me di cuenta que inconscientemente había escrito "Kuchiki Hinata" …por Dios, ese sueño sí que me afecto

– Entonces, levántate… – me dijo mientras me colocaba mi calzado y con mi pie intentaba borrar algo de lo escrito, lo que menos deseaba era que Kuchiki-sama se enterara de mis delirios

Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar de descanso, él desenvaino su katana apuntándome con ésta; algo me decía que vio lo que bruscamente intente borrar; algunas letras aun eran visibles pudiéndose adivinar lo que decía en un inicio, acaso… ¿querrá matarme por faltarle al respeto? Después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para otorgarme el privilegio de llamarme Kuchiki Hinata?  
Pero al ver sus ojos puedo sentir algo, no es resentimiento, odio o ira… ¿comprensión tal vez? O quizá, solo quizá está de acuerdo con lo que pienso, con lo que escribí, _con lo que siento_…

Cruzamos espadas y de nuevo ese loco palpitar se apodero de nosotros; cada vez que miraba a Kuchiki Byakuya sentía algo… ¿cómo explicarlo? Sonara loco…como si lo conociera de antes, como si fuera alguien sumamente importante para mí y que buscando en el pasado pudiera recordar que se trata de un ser preciado, pero olvidando porque razón en especifico es tan valioso para Mí.

– Shire: Senbonzakura _(Dispersión: Mil flores de cerezo) _– dijo el hombre de noble cuna mientras su espada se materializaba en finos y hermosos pétalos de cerezo

Ver aquella lluvia de pétalos me hizo sentir como en un sueño, como si ya hubiera visto aquello, algo así como un _déjà vu_; me deje envolver por aquel ataque mientras Mikazuki palpitó, copiando aquella técnica pero sin hacerle pensar a mi oponente que me había apoderado de su arma. En lugar de pétalos rosados, los míos eran pequeñas hojas de esmeralda que se mesclaban con Senbonzakura, creando un remolino rosado con matices lozanos…obligándonos a quedarnos dentro del torbellino…

– ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte al tiempo que mis hojas verdosas me hacían entrar al ojo del huracán mientras a Byakuka-sama, Senbonzakura lo hacía retroceder hasta quedar frente a mi…

– No lo sé… Kuchiki Hinata – me dijo al momento de colocar su mano en mi mejilla

Sentí un calor tremendo combinado con una descarga eléctrica; aquellas suaves manos me brindaban una caricia nunca antes experimentada ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Se estaría burlando de mí? ¿Era esa su venganza por haberme autonombrado Kuchiki Hinata?

– Perdóneme Kuchiki-sama, no sé que me paso, ruego me disculpe – le dije mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente; se que una reverencia hubiera sido lo mejor pero no deseaba, no quería que quitara su mano de mi piel…

– Abre los ojos… – me dijo, viéndome obligada a ver su rostro, mantenía mi mirada a la altura de su cuello, era tanta mi vergüenza que no podía observarlo directamente a la cara

– Mírame y dímelo de nuevo… – me dijo al momento que tomaba mi mentón, elevando mi rostro hasta ver sus ojos

No podía articular palabra alguna, pareciera como si me hubieran cortado la lengua o perdiera mi voz por un encantamiento extraño, aunque siendo sincera, me inclino mas por la segunda opción; esos ojos preciosos eran hechizantes, me hipnotizaban completamente olvidando hasta la forma correcta de hablar...

– Yo… – atine a decir mientras aquellos orbes cargados de misticismo me miraban

– _Piensas rendirte de nuevo_… – escuche una vez más aquella voz idéntica a la mía usando un tono demandante al preguntarme aquello

– _¿De nuevo tu?_ – le dije con cierto recelo, siempre que le preguntaba algo me contestaba con otra pregunta

– _¿De nuevo yo? No eres muy inteligente haciendo preguntas Hinata-chan_ – me contesto mientras interiormente hacia una mueca de desagrado

– _¿Dejaras que alguien más se quede con Byakuya-kun? Quieres repetir una vez más la misma historia donde tu maldita timidez no te permite ser sincera…? ___– escuche que con furia me decía mientras yo exteriormente sentía la mano de Kuchiki-sama rosando desde mi mentón hasta mi mejilla…

– _¿O qué? No me digas que incluso muerta quieres estar sola… tu lo amas, ¡acéptalo! ¿quieres que te pase lo mismo que con Naruto-kun?_ ¿¡Que mas necesitas para decidirte a ser feliz!? – me dijo causando que para mis adentros abriera los ojos como platos

¡De ninguna manera!, no de nuevo; tengo que admitirlo…amo a ese hombre, amo a Kuchiki Byakuya. Al verlo me siento tranquila conmigo y con todo lo que me rodea, una corazonada me dice que él siente algo por mi ¿cómo lo sé? No tengo idea, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no quiero… no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, tengo que decirle que es el causante de un sinfín de suspiros robados, tan sólo con verlo; los múltiples sonrojos que me causa al posar sobre mi esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos violáceos; la forma alocada en la que sueño despierta al tenerlo cerca, necesita saberlo, debo decirle aunque se ría de mí y diga que No le intereso…

– _Veo que te decidiste… sé feliz pequeña tonta, estaré observándote_… – me dijo al momento que aquella voz se hacía más tenue

– _Dime quien eres por favor…_ – le suplique antes que desapareciera

– _Baka…soy tú, eso que nunca dices, eso que siempre callas Yo lo sé…recuérdalo, somos uno_ – me dijo y sin más su voz desapareció

– Yo… – volví en si viendo a Kuchiki-sama

– En verdad… no lamento lo que escribí – le dije mientras él detenía su mano de golpe en mi mejilla

– Explícate… – me dijo con tono seco mientras me veía de una forma sin emociones

Tuve miedo, pero debía ser sincera, había decidido tomar el riesgo de hablar, tenía que saber lo que en realidad sentía por él, no podía retractarme; sé las consecuencias: de nuevo mi corazón destrozado, pero al menos mi alma estará tranquila al haberle dicho a quien amo lo que en verdad siento…

– Yo…no lamento lo que escribí porque es lo que siento – le dije mientras volvía a apretar los ojos para no ver su mueca de desaprobación

– ¿Quieres ser una Kuchiki? Eres una Yagami ¿de qué te sirve pertenecer a otra de las 4 familias? – me pregunto el noble con su aspecto sereno y tono seco

– Bueno yo… – intentaba buscar las palabras correctas

– No me digas que te cansaste de Murasaki y quieres que yo sea tu nii-sama – me dijo mientas el remolino se volvía más angosto, viéndonos obligados a pegar nuestros cuerpos

¿Su hermana? Quería ser más que eso, deseaba poder tomar su mano entre la mía como en el sueño, que me mirara con dulzura, disfrutando nuestra compañía mutua, disfrutar al naufragar en sus ojos, abrazarlo, besarlo, _ser suya y el mío_…

– No es eso… es por un sueño que tuve donde nosotros…estábamos ¿etto? casados – le dije siendo sincera sin poder esconder mi nerviosismo y mi vergüenza

Estaba oficialmente loca... había perdido todo rastro de cordura ¿Cómo se me ocurría decirle que por un sueño? Lo más probable es que me tache de inmadura y sobre todo…desquiciada. Eso de ser sincera lo estaba tomando muy a pecho ¿Por qué no le dije otra cosa?...

– ¿Y en tu sueño? ¿era un buen esposo? – me pregunto dejando salir una pequeña sonrisilla

– Hai… me protegió con su vida – le dije tiñéndome de un rojo intenso sintiendo como mi cara se quemaba

– Suelo hacer eso cuando alguien alza su espada en contra de mi orgullo… – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí…

Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi cara, él avanzo un 90% mientras a mi me faltaba solo 10% para unir nuestros labios; coloque mi mano en su mejilla, él cerro sus ojos, al parecer disfrutaba de mi tacto, íbamos a cerrar aquel beso cuando el remolino de flores se alzo por lo alto dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos rosados y hojas esmeraldinas…

– ¿No interrumpo nada, Kuchiki y Hyūga Taichō? – escuche la voz del capitán Kurotsuchi hablándonos; por suerte el aluvión de pétalos le prohibió ver lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer al líder del escuadrón de desarrollo…

– No… – dijimos los dos con credibilidad aunque estoy segura que ambos queríamos terminar lo que iniciamos… _yo quería besarlo_

– Hasta luego Kuchiki Taichō, lo veré después… – le dije al Capitán y sin más me aleje del lugar…

Sé que no fue correcto irme de esa manera pero no se me apetecía ver al científico, lo más seguro es que Kuchiki-sama esté camino a su residencia. Llegue finalmente a mí escuadrón, tenía que llenar unas formas para mañana así que me quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Me volví a recostar en el sofá, las imágenes sobre aquel apuesto noble no me dejaban concentrarme, lo que menos deseaba era llenar un informe donde volviera a escribir "Kuchiki Hinata", cerré los ojos, di un bostezo…

Me hallaba sola en un campo de flores preciosas, camine hasta encontrarme con un imponente árbol de espeso follaje, sobre una rama, estaba una mujer con un kimono blanco con flores rosas; aquella fémina era idéntica a Rukia-san, me acerque hasta ella ¿qué hacia ahí?

– Hola Hinata-san – me saludo amablemente aquella mujer, por su tenue y dulce voz sabía que no era Rukia-san, el parecido era demasiado pero su actitud muy diferente

– Hola… – salude a la mujer aquella de la misma forma que me recibió

– Supongo que no sabes quién soy ¿cierto? – me dijo al momento de saltar y bajar del árbol

– Hai… – le dije algo apenada, no sabía si se trataba de una broma, pero si era así, Rukia-san en verdad era buena engañándome

– Mi nombre es Hisana, Kuchiki Hisana – me dijo mientras se sentaba a orillas del árbol de donde bajó

– ¿Usted es familiar de Kuchiki Byakuya? – pregunte de forma cordial mientras me sentaba a un costado de ella

– Soy…no, mejor dicho fui su esposa – me contesto al momento que tomo entre sus manos una pequeña espiga que nacía a faldas del imponente roble

– ¿Fue? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo? – le pregunte el motivo por el cual no siguió a su lado, Yo que deseaba estar con él, no podía…

– Porque morí… – me dijo haciendo que una punzada venenosa se encajara en mi corazón

– Lo lamento… – le dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza por haber preguntado aquello

– No fue culpa tuya, una enfermedad me negó la felicidad – me dijo y aun así me sonreía

– Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Mi, sino de ti… – me dijo mientras hacía girar entre sus dedos aquella espiga color marrón que cortó

– ¿De mi? – pregunte curiosa, ¿Qué querría saber tan bella dama sobre mi?

– Hinata, necesito que me hagas un favor… – me dijo mientras me veía de manera seria

– ¿Qué tipo de favor? – pregunte al ver el semblante apacible de aquella mujer

– Dile a Kuchiki Byakuya que he cumplido mi promesa y que la persona que elegí para él ya llego… – me dijo al momento que abrí mis ojos por la impresión

– Él sabrá de lo que hablo, por favor dile, te lo encargo mucho… – me dijo al momento que dejó caer aquella espiga, desvaneciéndose por completo.

_**(Narra Kuchiki Byakuya)**_

No puedo conciliar el sueño, por más que doy vueltas en mi cama no puedo mantener mis ojos cerrados ¿Qué me pasa? Intento dormir y veo su rostro, esos ojos plateados, su sonrisa, el sonrojo que le causo al verla...

Que bella mujer; recuerdo la forma en la que bailaba sobre el agua, tiene un talento nato para la danza, me recuerda mucho a ti…Hisana. Logro cerrar los ojos, me acomodo y…

Me encuentro caminando por una senda repleta de arboles y pétalos de cerezo; veo que en una banca está alguien sentado, mi curiosidad es muy grande, me aproximo para ver de quien se trata…

– Hola… – me saludo aquella mujer de la que me despedí con tanto dolor

– Hola… – le dije acercándome, tomando su mano y sentándome junto a ella; su tacto es tan suave y frágil, su voz tan dulce como la recuerdo

– He venido a decirte algo… – me dijo mientras recargaba su cuerpo en Mí al momento que yo la abrace

Como añoraba sentirla cerca, ¿por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme solo? no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz, cierro mis ojos y la imagen de Hyuga Hinata aparece en mi mente ¿será que me estoy mintiendo? ¿acaso mi mente reacciona a lo que mi boca dice? ¿será que si me he sentido feliz? _Cuando tengo a Hinata cerca…_

– Déjame permanecer así un poco mas… – le dije de manera calmada negándome a que aquel silencio apacible se rompiera.

Me dedique a disfrutar de su compañía, aquel momento falto de palabras no era un silencio incomodo, sino un momento donde reina el secreto y la reserva, alegrándose la piel y el corazón de un espacio sin oraciones, una ocasión donde las palabras sobran y la complicidad basta…

Estuvimos abrazados por un rato; aunque disfrutara de abrazarla y sentir su rostro en mi pecho...lo cierto es que deseo escucharla hablar pero algo me dice que si escucho su voz sera sólo para despedirnos…de nuevo.

– No me queda mucho tiempo… – hablo recordándome aquellas venenosas palabras que una vez me dijo cuando tuve que dejarla ir

– He cumplido mi promesa ¿por qué sigues solo? – me pregunto viéndome con tristeza

– Yo… – fui incapaz de responderle algo

Hinata era una mujer muy bella, pero tenía miedo ¡Sí! Yo Kuchiki Byakuya temía por buscar en ella lo que Hisana me dio; no deseaba convertirla en una copia de lo que fue mi esposa, quería amarla por ser Hinata y no por recordarme a Hisana…

– Te diré una cosa, una situación trágica se avecina, si no reclamas lo que he elegido para ti, alguien más lo hará – me dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca donde descansábamos

– Se que te gusta y que la amas, te conozco, pero recuerda…ella es Hinata no Hisana, amala por quién es y no por quien fue en su vida pasada, en ella viven muchas cosas mías y aunque aparentemos ser iguales, la verdad es que somos muy diferentes… – me dijo al momento de envolver suavemente mis manos con las suyas…

– ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? – le pregunté viéndola con tristeza; siempre le fui fiel al recuerdo y amor de mi esposa, pero le prometí que no me quedaría solo y Hisana cumplió su promesa, vi a la portadora de Mikazuki realizar _el primer acto,_ ella no faltó a su palabra, yo tenía que cumplir la mía, _no por obligación, lo quería…deseaba estar con Hinata_

– Búscala mañana y dile lo que sientes, hoy intentó sincerarse contigo, pero no seas orgulloso, tu también pon de tu parte – me dijo con dulzura dándome un beso en la frente que me hizo estremecer…

– Se feliz mi amor, vive y realiza tu vida junto a Hinata, adiós… – me dijo y sin más dio media vuelta y se desvaneció

Un brillo amarillo me hace despertar; ya es de día y debo levantarme. Me dirigí al comedor donde estaba Rukia esperándome para desayunar. Terminamos y fui a mi oficina donde tenía la foto de Hisana, junto a ella estaba una flor de cerezo ¿Cómo puede estar un botón de sakura si no es mes para florecer…?

_**(Fin narración Kuchiki Byakuya)**_

Hoy es un lindo día, desayune con Murasaki-san y salimos a pasear un rato; aun así, aquel extraño sueño de anoche me tiene inquieta, tengo que hablar con Kuchiki-sama, no importa si me estoy volviendo loca, le prometí a Hisana-san que le daría su mensaje… _será una oportunidad para tenerlo cerca, para inhalar ese dulce aroma a cerezo que emana de él._

Yagami Taichō y Yo llegamos a una pequeña plaza donde lo vi, ¡Sí! Ahí estaba él…

– Buenos días Byakuya-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa nee-sama al capitán Kuchiki

– Murasaki… – saludo el líder del sexto escuadrón a mi hermana mayor

Para ser sincera, no entendía como nee-sama era la única que le llamaba Byakuya-kun a Kuchiki-sama ¿será que se llevan tan bien en sus reuniones? Puede ser… tal vez por eso se tienen mucha confianza…

– Yagami Taichō ¿puedo hablarle un minuto? – le pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya a Murasaki-san; el de cabello blanco pasaba por ahí, supongo que se buscaba a mi hermana y se percató de su presencia

– Hai Shiro-chan… – le respondió mi hermana al joven de ojos turquesa haciéndolo sonrojar

Para _Mí_ que Hitsugaya Taichō siente algo por Murasaki nee-san, a diferencia de Momo-chan a quien siempre le dice que se dirija a él con respeto, con Yagami Taichō se sonroja y no le reclama que lo llame Shiro-chan.  
Es un buen muchacho, me agrada mucho para Yagami nee-san, aunque…si llegan a ser pareja eso que un noble esté con alguien que no es proveniente de las 4 Familias es casi un pecado capital. Pero bueno, las cosas tomaran su curso y saldrán bien, espero… _como espero que lo mío con Kuchiki-sama florezca y no se quede como un pequeño botón_

– Los veo luego – nos dijo a mi y a Byakuya-sama dejándonos solos…

– Kuchiki Taichō necesito hablar con usted – le dije mientras me ponía nerviosa, jugando con mis dedos

– ¿Sobre qué? Hinata-san – me dijo haciendo que sonriera, al menos ya no me decía Capitana Hyuga

– Sobre ayer y un mensaje para usted… – le dije tratando de ponerme firme, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para que no pensara que hablaba con alguien completamente loca…


	5. Reanudando lo inconcluso

Me puse muy nerviosa; a pesar de mis inútiles intentos por tratar de disimularlo, sé bien que mi acompañante se percató de mi inesperado temblar; me había decidido a decirle dos cosas, la primera: el mensaje de Hisana-san… sabía que las consecuencias abarcaban desde que me creyera loca, hasta que era inestable mentalmente, pero ¿qué más daba? estaba oficialmente loca al pensar que había una posibilidad con tan apuesto caballero, lo peor que podía pasar era que me dijera "no me interesas" pero… ¿y si me decía que sí? ¿renunciaría a la esperanza de ser feliz? así fuera una probabilidad minúscula, agotaría todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber…deseaba, quería ser feliz…_al lado de ese varón de ojos hechizantes___

La segunda era hacerle saber, de una buena vez... lo que me hacía sentir; aunque tuviera miedo, la duda me carcomía internamente, quizá no sea un buen partido para él, pero al menos, él para mi, era lo mejor que podía desear, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, lo que en mí provocaba…_tiene que enterarse… lo mucho que lo amo_.

– Kuchiki Taichō, yo… – intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para tocar aquel tema tan delicado, tan importante para mí, _para ambos…_

– Hablemos en otro sitio… – me dijo al momento que vimos una gran cantidad de shinigamis transitando por la pequeña plaza, perdiéndose por completo la privacidad

Empezó a caminar invitándome a que lo imitara; comencé a seguirlo en silencio de forma pausada; Kuchiki sama aumentó el paso usando el shunpō, así que hice lo mismo para no perderlo de vista, _para no alejarme de él_.  
Para mi sorpresa, llegamos al mismo claro de ayer en la noche. ¿coincidencia o destino? ¿será que tenía planeado hablar conmigo? pero… ¿por qué en el mismo lugar de anoche? ¿Querrá acabar lo que dejamos inconcluso? ¡Son demasiadas preguntas! Pero todas: sin respuesta _por el momento…_

– Ya puedes decirme… – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

– Bueno, yo… – decía torpemente jugando con mis dedos

Nuevamente una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro; no es un gesto de burla, es más bien de alegría, de satisfacción… _se ve más apuesto que nunca...__  
_Saqué fuerza de quien sabe dónde y me dispuse a hablar, no quería que se marchara, en todo caso, si llegaba a ofenderlo... seria por ser sincera y no por quedarme callada, quedar como una tonta valiente a una boba miedosa; prefería por mucho, la primera opción…

– Anoche, tuve un sueño… – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca

– ¿De nuevo estábamos casados? – me dijo con una sonrisilla de medio lado al momento que se sentaba a orillas de un enorme roble que daba brisa y sombra fresca

Aquello me hizo sonreír y sonrojar ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le dije eso? No puedo negarlo, imaginar que esa sonrisa podía ser mía, _sólo mía..._ causó que una alegría imponente iluminara mi ser. Ojala anoche también hubiera soñado que estábamos casados, _que era mío y yo…completamente suya…_

– Fue un sueño distinto… – le dije al momento que con la mirada me hacia la seña que me sentara a un lado suyo

– ¿Qué clase de sueño? – me pregunto al instante que se giró, viéndome fijamente, sintiendo como mi rostro se enrojecía…

– Soñé con su esposa… – atine a decirle viendo como su cara se tornaba completamente seria y dura, borrándose por completo aquella mueca risueña de su rostro

– No me agradan ese tipo de bromas – me dijo con tono austero levantándose de donde estaba sentado

– ¡Espere por favor! No es broma, jamás me burlaría de usted Kuchiki-sama – dije levantándome de a orillas del roble, intentando que no se fuera del lugar

– No pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona, Hyūga Hinata… – me dijo con tono severo sintiendo como mis fuerzas me abandonaban

Aquel "_Hyūga Hinata_" se escucho tan frio, tal distante…tan cruel. Pero no podía dejar que eso me hiciera retroceder, necesitaba escucharme, no me permitiría fallarle a Hisana-san…

– Por favor, no pretendo ofenderlo pero… tiene que escucharme… – le dije con voz firme mirándolo directamente a los ojos,_ perdiéndome por completo en un mar de emociones confusas _

¿Cómo logre hablarle de esa forma? no tengo la menor idea, pero lo que sé es que no se puede ir, _no quiero que se vaya_ sin oír lo que tengo que decirle; había reunido la determinación necesaria que siempre me faltó para transmitir mi opinión, _mi sentir_, lo menos que pedía era que me escuchara aunque después me dejara en ese claro, sola y con el corazón roto… _como cuando estaba viva_

Abrió un poco sus ojos, no sabía si estaba sorprendido por mi valentía o mi irreverencia; no deseaba hacerlo pasar un mal rato al recordarle a su esposa, pero tenía que decirle, sospechaba, sentía…que el sueño de anoche tenía un significado importante…

– Te escucho… – me dijo observándome de manera fría…_como a todos los demás_

¿Dónde quedo aquella sonrisa? ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos ojos que me desarmaban y enrojecían al posarse sobre mí? ¿A dónde se fue el hombre que me hacia soñar despierta…?

– Hisana-sama me dijo que ha cumplido su promesa, que la persona que eligió para usted ha llegado – le dije mientras lo miraba de manera triste y suplicante, aquellos ojos violáceos se habían convertido en dos trozos de hielo que congelaban por completo mi piel…

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron con asombro; ahora no fue una reacción disimulada, sus orbes se entreabrieron de golpe al escucharme decir aquello ¿estaba en problemas? Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que lo dejara irse, ¡No! no podía rendirme tan pronto, así no actúa una Yagami, una capitana, _la convicción que había reunido la decidida Hyūga Hinata_…

– ¿Segura que no bromeas? – me dijo al momento de acercarse a mí y sujetarme por la muñeca

– Se lo juro… – le dije agachando la cabeza, me negaba a que nuevamente me mirara con esa algidez tremenda que guardaba en sus ojos

– ¿Qué más te dijo? – me pregunto colocando su mano en mi mentón para que alzara mi vista

– Que usted sabría de lo que hablaba, que me encargaba decirle su mensaje – le dije apretando mis ojos negándome a verlo disgustado, mi garganta me dolía, mis ojos se vidriaron, no quiero llorar…_de nuevo por amor_

_(Narra Kuchiki Byakuya)_

¿Por qué aprieta tan fuerte sus ojos? ¿tanto miedo le doy? Es aceptable, mi manera de reaccionar no fue la correcta ¿cómo pude pensar que podía burlarse de mí? Es muy parecida a Hisana, no sería capaz de hacerlo. De lo único que puedo culparla es de dar el primer paso, cosa que yo no he hecho ¿dónde quedo el orgullo Kuchiki? al parecer en asuntos del amor, soy tan común como el resto de los segadores; en este tipo de cosas, la honra familiar, no vale nada…

– Cuando mi reencarnación aparezca, no la dejes ir… – escuche la voz de mi esposa mientras exteriormente miraba el rostro triste de Hinata

– Ya viste el _primer acto_ ¿Por qué sigues solo? ¿Por qué no tomas lo que he elegido para ti? – volví a escuchar la voz de mi difunta esposa decirme aquello con tono sereno

– Las oportunidades se presentan de vez en cuando, si no reclamas lo que está destinado para ti, alguien más cambiara el destino y lo hará suyo… – escuche nuevamente la voz de aquella mujer que en vida me hizo tan feliz…

No deseaba estar solo, debía admitirlo, el orgullo y el ego no son buena compañía; en algunas ocasiones ¿algunas…? ¿a quién engaño? en la vida, incluso en el Sereitei, sentir cariño y amor es una emoción que te inunda el alma; no es suficiente, no basta infundir respeto y temor… se necesita cariño, se requiere aprecio, se precisa el calor de otro cuerpo junto al de uno..._que te despierten con un abrazo y un beso por las mañanas..._

– Bésala… – escuche una voz idéntica a la mía

– No puedo… – dije con pesadez al ver como Hinata empezaba a sollozar, recorriendo por sus mejillas un pequeño arroyo de lágrimas... _no llores por favor..._

¿Cómo podría besarla? ¿con que valor? _¿con que derecho?_ la hice llorar, está sufriendo por la manera que le hable, por la forma que aun la miro; a pesar de sentir algo por ella, aunque…_la amo,_ sigo mirándola de manera gélida ¿tanto duele recordarte, Hisana? Eres tan importante para mí que no permito que nadie más diga tu nombre, que alguien siquiera piense o intente manchar tu nombre o recuerdo...

– _Sabes que la amas ¿qué te detiene? _– escuche ahora la voz de Hisana

– _No me defraudes, cumple tu promesa... se feliz, recuerda que un momento trágico se avecina, si no reclamas lo que he elegido para ti, alguien más lo hará…_ – escuche como el tono de mi mujer se apagaba hasta desaparecer…

– _Admite que deseas protegerla, que mataras a cualquiera que alce su katana en contra de ella, que defenderás a capa y espada...tu orgullo – _me dijeron en coro al momento que con mi mano sequé la lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Hinata… _no hay nada más que pensar..._

_ – Sonríe una vez mas... bésala, transmitele lo que te hace sentir – _escuche la voz de mi esposa desaparecer por completo_, he tomado una decisión..._

Tenían razón...en lo más recóndito de mí existir...deseo ser feliz _con ella, con Hinata_; mi esposa ha cumplido su promesa, es tiempo de formalizar la mía, no por obligación…_quiero ser feliz_; después de todo, no está mal sentirse querido por alguien, _por quien amas...__  
_Gracias Hisana, siempre te recordare y llevare en mi memoria como la primera persona que me hizo feliz, la única mujer que me devolvió la felicidad, aun después de morir, gracias por recordarme que debo vivir con alegría y no con amargura y soledad, _arigato,_ _mi antiguo amor_...

_ – Adiós mi amor... – _vi su rostro alegre, escuchando como se despedía de mi para siempre diciéndome "hasta luego" con su mano, caminando hacia un enorme circulo brillante

_ – _ Adiós... _ – _fue lo único que atine a decir, volviendo en sí…

_(Fin narración Kuchiki Byakuya)_

Duele tanto no escuchar nada, prefiero oír un rotundo "No" a seguir con esta angustia que me mata; ¿tan mala persona soy? ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿es un pecado desear estar junto a él, perderme entre sus brazos, _que sea mío_? Siento una brisa cálida, pero no es el viento que sopla, es algo mas… abro mis ojos sólo para ver que aun me observa de manera gélida, no puedo soportarlo, me duele respirar, siento nuevamente como un sinfín de objetos punzantes se clavan en mi piel… _necesito salir de aquí_

No puedo evitar verlo con ternura y dolor, a pesar que sus hermosos ojos se volvieran dagas envenenadas, _aun lo amo_. Me lastima… pero ¿en qué pensaba al creer que podía amarme? _Mi destino es estar sola, tanto en vida...como muerta...__  
_Me separo de él para intentar escapar,_ para tratar de olvidar esa mirada congelante y cargada de indiferencia_; la hoguera llameante de mi esperanza empieza a extinguirse, amenazando con desaparecer... la última chispa; no tengo nada que hacer ahí, sólo quiero llegar a casa, ver a nee-sama y desahogarme en sus brazos, llorar abiertamente e intentar iniciar de nuevo, _sola, como en un inicio, como siempre_…

Siento una mano sujetarme con firmeza, eso sin llegar a ser un agarre brusco... ¿acaso desea seguir torturándome? sé que no es su estilo, _¿qué quiere de mi?_ _¿qué llore? estoy a punto de hacerlo_; no deseo verlo a la cara… _me lastima_, si me observa de nuevo de esa manera fulminante, _será el segundo hombre por el que muera, el primero en vida, Kuchiki Byakuya incluso, después de muerta...__  
_  
Alcé mi cara pidiéndole con la mirada que me soltara, _rogándole que me permitiera huir de ahí_, no quería, no podía hablar, _me faltaban fuerza_s _para seguir frente aquel imponente hombre_...  
Al verlo me encontré con aquellos orbes que tanto amo, aquella algidez había desaparecido, ahora me miraban con calidez, con ternura, _de esa manera que tanto amo, con una chispa de amor...__  
_Me jaló de manera suave hacia su cuerpo, colocó sus manos en mi cintura…su cara está muy cerca a la mía, puedo casi palpar su respiración; su aliento es embriagante, tan dulce, sólo un poco más, _bésame por favor_…

_ – _ Kuchiki-sama yo…_ – _ fui incapaz de terminar aquella frase: un par de labios me hicieron callar de inmediato

Me deje llevar por la sensación, enredé mis brazos en su cuello, él coloco sus manos en mi cintura, presionando su cuerpo junto al mío; parecía un sueño, era un momento mágico, deseaba quedarme así por mucho tiempo, el lapso necesario para grabar en mi mente, alma y corazón, _el sabor de esos labios_…

Nos separamos por la molesta falta de aire; sentía que mi mundo daba vueltas, _soy feliz_, por primera vez en mi existencia me siento querida, apreciada _por quien amo_; agache mi cabeza intentando ocultar mi rostro, estaba alegre y avergonzada ¿qué le podía decir? me faltaban palabras para describirle lo que causó en mí _con un solo beso…_

_ – _ Dilo…_ – _ me dijo al momento que elevo mi rostro para que lo viera fijamente

_ – _ ¿D-decir qué?_ – _ le pregunte tartamudeando un poco, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto, estaba realmente apenada, _pero contenta…_

_ – _ Lo de hace un momento_ – _ me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano

_ – _ Kuchiki-sama y-o…l-o a-mo..._ – _ dije armándome de valor, aunque tartamudeando un poco, viéndolo con ternura y cariño, y claro…con un sonrojo enorme

Nuevamente me volvió a besar ¿eso era un yo también? Si esa era su manera de afirmar, entonces deseaba que siempre me dijera "si te amo". Aquel beso perfecto terminó iniciando un cálido abrazo, _¿esto es sentirse protegida? Ahora veo porque Sakura-chan, Temari-san y Ten-ten-chan siempre lucían… alegres ¿Cómo la estarán pasando ahora? Deseo, de todo corazón que sean tan felices... como yo..._

_ – _ Y yo a ti, Hyūga Hinata_ – _ me dijo sin romper el abrazo, aferrándose más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi mundo brincaba de alegría…

_ – _ Andando…_ – _ me dijo rompiendo nuestra unión, tomándome de la mano para salir del bosque

_ – _ ¿A dónde vamos?_ – _ le pregunte al instante que senti tan suave mano sujetando la mía

_ – _ No querrás quedarte aquí todo el día ¿o sí?_ – _ me pregunto soltándome de la mano, viéndome de una manera picara

_ – _ ¿Qué? Yo… c-claro que no_ – _ dije con un evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo, mirando para todos lados... _buscando un lugar donde esconder mi verguenza_

_ – _ Entonces, andando…_ – _ me dijo tomándome nuevamente de la mano, encaminándonos por la vereda libre de arboles…

_ – _ Hai Kuchiki-sama…_ – _ le conteste al noble sintiendo como mi corazón latía mas a prisa al sentir su tacto

_ – _ Ya no somos sólo dos capitanes, llámame por mi nombre, Hinata-chan_ – _ me dijo el aristócrata con una sonrisilla decorando su rostro, sorprendiéndome en sobre manera

_ – _ Hai…Byakuya-san_ – _ le dije mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis pies

En múltiples ensoñaciones imagine llamarlo por su nombre, pero pensé que sólo quedarían como eso: simples pensamientos, pero ahora… ¡era real!, si llamar por su nombre a nee-san era oficialmente una batalla titánica, no me imagino cuánto tardare en llamarlo Byakuya-san…

_ – _ Esperaba un Byakuya-kun, pero por algo se empieza, salgamos de aquí… tenemos que anunciarle a Murasaki que estamos saliendo_ – _ me dijo al momento que en mi cabeza, con letras mayúsculas, se formaba la frase _"ESTAMOS SALIENDO"_ desmayándome por la impresión…

_(Narra Kuchiki Byakuya)_

_ – _ Hinata, Hinata…_ – _ la llame al momento de acomodarla en el césped dándole ligeras palmadas en su rostro

La tome entre mis brazos para llevarla cargando hasta la mansión Yagami ¿tanto le sorprendió la frase "estamos saliendo"? que vaya preparándose que pronto vendrá el "estamos comprometidos" y "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"  
Al ver su cara apacible, su sonrisa y aquel tenue sonrojo decorando su rostro me hacen quedar prendado de ella, no me recuerda a Hisana, me recuerda a ella, a Hinata, ese semblante es únicamente propio de Hyūga Hinata… _mi prometida_. Llegamos finalmente a la residencias Yagami, ahí me recibió el personal de Murasaki quienes de inmediato llevaron a Hinata a su recamara.

Los trabajadores de la familia me invitaron a pasar a la mansión, debido a la cercanía y confianza con la descendencia Kuchiki, la dueña de la residencia y Yo nos llevamos bien; como no estaba Murasaki me quede en el enorme jardín de la casona, después de todo, aunque desde hoy Hinata y yo saliéramos, respetaba las tradiciones y costumbres de las familias nobles. Poco después vi llegar a la mujer de ojos y cabello bermellón en compañía del capitán Hitsugaya…

_ – _ ¿Qué sucede Byakuya-kun?_ – _ me preguntó al momento de verme sentado contemplando el enorme lago con peces Koi…

_ – _ Vine a dejar a Hinata, se desmayo…_ – _ le conteste con voz serena, aunque internamente, estuviera preocupado por ella

_ – _ Pero ¿cómo? ¿qué sucedió?_ – _ cuestiono con tono preocupado la de ojos carmesí

_ – _ Tuvo una agradable impresión…_ – _ le dije en broma haciendo que Murasaki inflara sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación, no le agradaba que la gente se anduviera con rodeos

_ – _ Yagami Taichō, Hinata-sama ya despertó…_ – _ escuche que alguien del personal llamaba a la dueña de la casona para que entrara a ver a Hinata

_ – _ Vamos Shiro-chan…_ – _ dijo la mujer, haciendo sonrojar al aludido, desapareciendo al usar el shunpō

_ – _ H-hai…_ – _ dijo el mencionado con un notable sonrojo siguiendo a la de ojos escarlata

_(Fin Narración Kuchiki Byakuya)_

Abro pesadamente mis ojos ¿dónde estoy? volteo a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que me hayo en una alcoba conocida, me encuentro en la casa de nee-sama ¿todo fue un sueño? _que tristeza..._

_ – Lo sabia… – _ me dije con nostalgia al verme recostada en la cama

_ – _ ¡Hinata-chan, estas bien!_ – _ escuche a Murasaki-san entrar de golpa a la habitación, revisándome de arriba a abajo

_ – _ ¿Eh? Claro que estoy bien nee-sama_ – _ le dije rascándome la cabeza

_ – _ ¿Segura? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?_ – _ me pregunto viéndome con semblante disgustado…_estaba preocupada por mi_

_ – _ ¿Yo? ¿desmayada?_ – _ le dije al momento que me señalaba con el dedo índice _¿no fue un sueño?...por favor que haya sido realidad_

_ – _ Un pajarito creído me dijo que fue por una grata sorpresa…_ – _ me dijo rodando los ojos, colocando sus manos en la cintura, viendo después como entraba Kuchiki-sama, en compañía de Tōshiro-san…

Mi rostro se torno de un rojo intenso, el calor que emanaba mi cara era tanto que sentí que me volvería a desmayar; no había sido un sueño, de verdad empezaba a salir con Byakuya-san…

_ – _ Bueno, yo… ¿cómo te explico nee-san?_ – _ le decía haciendo ademanes graciosos: no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle todo…

_ – _ Lo más conveniente es que te vistas para hablar con Murasaki sobre lo que hablamos hace un momento…_ – _ me dijo Kuchiki-sama al ver que mi ropa estaba llena de polvo, supongo que al desmayarme me manche…

_ – _ Hai…_ – _ le dije jugando con mis dedos al momento que el trió salía de la habitación

_ – _ ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¡dime que se traen ustedes dos, Byakuya-kun!_ – _ alcance a escuchar que nee-san le decía con tono infantil a Kuchiki-san

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un kimono negro con camelias blancas, aquella prenda hermosa me la había regalado Murasaki-san, hoy era el día perfecto para usarla; me coloqué el broche que Kuchiki-sama me regalo y salí rumbo a la sala de estar. Ahí se encontraba Murasaki-san, Tōshiro-san y Byakuya-kun…

_ – _ Wow Hina nee-chan, te ves preciosa…_ – _ me dijo Murasaki-san haciéndome sonrojar

_ – _ Gracias nee-sama_ – _ le dije con una sonrisa cálida, devolviéndome mi hermana mayor el gesto…

_ – _ Bien ¿me dirán que traen entre manos?_ – _ pregunto nee-san al momento que el servicio llevaba té y unos aperitivos para merendar…

_ – _¿Él se quedara?_ – _ pregunto Byakuya-san con cortesía, mirando al chico de cabello plateado

Un gesto muy raro en él, lo sé… pero supongo que pregunto aquello porque Hitsugaya Taichō no era un Yagami así que bueno, al menos yo no deseaba aburrirlo o incomodarlo con una plática como la que se avecinaba…

_ – _ Él es de la familia, no hay problema…_ – _ le contesto nee-sama a Kuchiki-san al momento de tomar la mano del capitán Hitsugaya, sonrojándose a un nivel parecido al mío…

Al ver aquel ademan no hizo falta explicación alguna; eso quería decir que estaban saliendo, después le preguntaría los detalles a nee-san, por el momento tenía que salir de mi asunto sin desmayarme. Me senté a un lado de Byakuya-san para empezar a conversar…

_ – _ Vine a anunciarte que Hinata y Yo estamos saliendo…_ – _ dijo como si estuviéramos charlando sobre el clima, haciendo que casi me cayera de espalda

_ – _ ¿¡QUE!?_ – _ vi que nee-san gritaba a todo pulmón, levantándose del sofá…

_ – _ Lo que escuchaste Murasaki…_ – _ dijo él con una sonrisilla de medio lado al ver la impresión de la capitana Yagami

_ – _ Oye, que descarado eres, de perdido dime "he venido a pedir tu aprobación para salir con Hinata" me sueltas la noticia de golpe, que poco considerado eres…_ – _ decía la de ojos bermellón haciendo ademanes y poses graciosas, viendo con desaprobación a Kuchiki-sama

_ – _ ¿Qué caso tiene que pida tu aprobación? de cualquier forma me vas a decir que si…_ – _ vi que Kuchiki-san le decía de manera serena a líder de la división cinco

_ – _ Si pero… de perdido has las cosas como se deben…_ – _ decía nee-san negando graciosamente con la cabeza

_ – _ ¿Entonces?_ – _ pregunto el Capitán Kuchiki viendo como mi hermana regresaba a su postura normal

_ – _ ¿Entonces qué? si me niego la raptaras, de ninguna manera la alejaras de mi; dime… ¿esto es lo que quieres nee-chan? ¿quieres estar con él?_ – _ decía primero la capitana Yagami viendo con recelo a Kuchiki-san para después dirigirse a mí con una suave sonrisa

_ – _ Hai… es lo que quiero, quiero estar con Byakuya-san…_ – _ le dije tornándome de todos los derivados del rojo

_ – _ ¿Byakuya-san? Hay Hina chan, si vas a salir con él elimina el "san"…_ – _ dijo ella resoplando con cansancio…

_ – _ Te deseo suerte Byakuya-kun, ha pasado no se cuanto tiempo y no logro que me diga Murasaki_ – _ dijo de manera apesumbrada mirando al capitán del sexto escuadrón

_ – _ No te preocupes, veras que muy pronto me dirá Byakuya-kun_ – _ le dijo mirando primeramente a nee-sama para sonreírme después a mí, haciéndome sonrojar…

_ – _ Ya lo dije, mucha suerte…_ – _ reafirmo Murasaki san con tono bromista al momento que nos quedábamos a tomar el té…

Desde aquel día han pasado 4 meses llenos de experiencias y situaciones satisfactorias; he perdido la cuenta de los besos que nos hemos dado, las ocasiones que caminamos tomadas de la mano, las veces que me mira _con amor_. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento querida, amada, útil, especial, indispensable para que alguien sonría… es una emoción cálida y reconfortante. Oficialmente estamos comprometidos, hace dos semanas que nuestra relación avanzo al segundo nivel, muero de ansias por que suba al primero…_el matrimonio_

Hoy habrá un evento especial: una carrera de cometas y algo más. La asociación de mujeres shinigami está reuniendo fondos, no se necesita decir que Yachiru-chan agotó todo el presupuesto en dulces, así que dentro del concurso habrá premios para los ganadores…

_ – _ ¡Hyūga Taichō!_ – _ escuche la voz de mi teniente

_ – _ ¿Qué sucede Shūhei-san? _ – _ le pregunte con cortesía al muchacho

_ – _ La carrera de cometas esta por comenzar… _ – _ me aviso obsequiándome una reverencia

_ – _ ¡Bien! ¿me acompañas por la cometa del noveno escuadrón? _ – _ le pregunte con una sonrisa cálida, encaminándome a un enorme almacén

_ – _ ¡Hai Taichō! _ – _ me respondió siguiéndome de cerca…

_ – _ ¿Crees que podamos ganar? _ – _ lo cuestione buscando en un estante la cometa que me había ayudado a construir…

_ – _ Pienso que no hay imposibles _ – _ me dijo sonriéndome, recordándome a alguien en especial…

_ – _ Bueno, entonces ganare por la novena división _ – _ le dije enérgicamente tomando la cometa, encaminándonos a una parte del bosque donde se efectuaría el evento…

Llegamos finalmente al bosque, el lugar estaba despejado, la brisa era perfecta así que no habría problemas…

_ – _ ¡Muy buenos días capitanes, tenientes…segadores que nos acompañan! El primer evento es "la carrera de cometas", el shinigami que gane tendrá como premio una cena para dos en el restaurante Takara… patrocinador de este evento _ – _ voceaba Rangiku con un micrófono en mano…

_ – _ ¿Lista nee-chan? _ – _ me dijo Murasaki-san, acompañada de Hitsugaya Taichō

_ – _ ¡Vamos Shiro-chan! Esa cena tiene que ser toda nuestra _ – _ decía enérgicamente mi hermana mayor a medida que sus ojos llameaban por la emoción

_ – _ Perdederas, recuerda que yo también participo… _ – _ escuche la voz de cierta persona encantadora…

_ – _ ¡Byakuya-kun! _ – _ dijo nee-sama viendo a _mi prometido _sonreírle de medio lado

_ – _ ¿Lista Hinata-chan? _ – _ me pregunto al momento que aparecía Abarai-kun cargando dos cometas

_ – _ Hai…Byakuya-kun _ – _ le dije sonrojándome, apretando la cometa contra mi pecho

_ – _ No seas creído, veamos quien gana esa cena _ – _ le decía Yagami-san a _mi prometido_ al momento que ambos se observaban de manera desafiante, emanando llamaradas ardientes y rayos destellantes...

_ – _ Y aquí vamos otra vez _ – _ decía el capitán Hitsugaya viendo al par con una gotita estilo anime

_ – _ Son demasiado competitivos… _ – _ le decía al de cabello blanco al momento que una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi nuca

Poco a poco un sinfín de coloridas cometas empezaron a tapizar la bóveda celeste; entre las más llamativas estaba la de Soi Fong-sama: un enorme gato negro, en honor a la señorita Shihōin. La de Madarame-san y Ayasegawa-kun era una representación enorme del capitán Zaraki mientras Yachiru llevaba una cometa con una gran cantidad de dulces dibujados. Rukia-san volaba una cometa con un enorme Chappi, cortesía de Byakuya-kun. Nee-sama tenía una enorme cometa de un dragón blanco: Hyōrinmaru mientras Tōshiro-san volaba una enorme mariposa purpura: en honor al nombre de Murasaki-sama. Renji-san piloteaba una réplica de Zabimaru. Yo llevaba una cometa de un árbol de cerezo, llevaba varios listones que ondulaban con el viento mientras Byakuya-kun portaba una cometa con una luna en cuarto creciente…

_ – _ ¡Teme…! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! _ – _ escuche que Ikakku-san le reclamaba a Renji-kun que su cometa se hubiera enredado con la suya

_ – _ Tu cometa estorba Ikakku… _ – _ le contesto el teniente de la sexta división al hombre sin cabello…

_ – _ ¡Ya verás…! _ – _ decía el tercer puesto del escuadrón cuerpo a cuerpo lográndose liberar de la liana que lo sujetaba a la cometa de Renji…

_ – _ ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? _ – _ decía Abarai-san al ver como Madarame-san golpeaba su cometa, encajándosele uno de los picos que conformaban el cabello del capitán Kenpachi…

_ – _ Fhe! Era tu cometa la que estorbaba… _ – _ decía con satisfacción el de la cabeza rapada al ver que la cometa de Renji caía al suelo…

_ – _ Hadō san-ju ichi: Shakkahō _(Vía de destrucción numero 31: Disparo de fuego rojo)_ _ – _ dijo el teniente Abarai lanzando un proyectil escarlata que derribo la cometa de Ikakku-san

_ – _ Estamos a mano _ – _ decía sonriente el de cabello rojo mirando con toque burlón al tercer puesto

Todos empezaron a atacarse entre sí, las únicas cometas que quedaban en pie eran la de nee-sama, Tōshiro-san, Byakuya-kun y la mía. Una mirada fría y otra asesina por parte de Kuchiki-san y nee-san, respectivamente hicieron que los alborotadores no atacaran nuestras cometas… Como Yagami-chan y Byakuya-kun golpeaban sus cometas terminaron por derribarlas quedando solamente en el aire la cometa del capitán Hitsugaya y la mía…

_ – _ ¡Vamos Shiro-chan! Esa cena tiene que ser toda nuestra _ – _ escuchaba que Murasaki sama animaba a Tōshiro-san sin dejar de verse ella y Byakuya-kun de manera retadora por haber derribado sus cometas

_ – _ Shire: Senbonzakura _(Dispersión, mil flores de cerezo)_ _ – _ dijo Byakuya-kun haciendo que los pétalos de cerezo ayudaran a mi cometa a elevarse más…

_ – _ ¡Tenemos una ganadora! Hyūga Taichō _ – _ decía Rangiku-san mientras Nanao-san y Nemu-san me daban las entradas para el restaurant

_ – _ ¡Gracias! _ – _ les dije al tener los pases en mis manos viendo a mi prometido con una sonrisilla en el rostro

_ – _ ¡Eso fue trampa a mano armada! _ – _ escuche que nee-san se quejaba de manera infantil

_ – _ El fin justifica los medios… _ – _ le decía sonriéndole de medio lado a Murasaki-san

_ – _ ¡Te daré tu fin aristócrata creído!… _ – _ decía de manera graciosa Murasaki-san mientras se subía las mangas de su haori, caminando amenazadoramente hacia Kuchiki-sama

_ – _ Cálmate Murasaki-chan _ – _ le dijo Hitsugaya Taichō mientras la sujetaba de sus brazos, haciendo que nee-sama soplara con cansancio; al parecer aquel chico de cabello blanco había domado a la fiera de ojos escarlata…

_ – _ ¡Esto aun no acaba! ¡El siguiente evento será patinaje sobre hielo! Cortesía y patrocinado por Hyōrinmaru y Hitsugaya Taichō, el premio serán cuatro días y tres noches todo pagado al sitio de relajación "siete lunas" _ – _ decía Matsumoto mientas el muchacho de orbes turquesa creaba una enorme pista de hielo, decorada con figurines y barandales del mismo material…

_ – _ ¿Sigues creyendo que ganaras? _ – _ le decía Byakuya-kun a Murasaki-san, desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que, al igual que su pasatiempo es hacerme sonrojar, con nee-sama es hacerla enojar…

_ – _ Cállate creído, vamos Shiro-chan, hay que demostrarle lo grandiosos que somos sobre hielo; suerte Hina nee-chan _ – _ le decía primeramente con coraje bromista a Kuchiki-sama para después agarrar de la mano a Tōshiro-san y despedirse de mí de manera cálida, alejándose de nosotros…

_ – _ Que voluble es esa mujer _ – _ me decía mi prometido viendo como la pareja se alejaba para buscar sus patines

_ – _ Te divierte molestarla ¿cierto? _ – _ le dije mirándolo de manera serena, contestándome con una sonrisa de medio lado: eso era un sí.

_ – _ Me gusta más este premio ¿qué dices si lo ganamos? _ – _ me dijo tomándome de la mano, guiándome hasta la pista de patinaje…

_ – _ H-hai… _ – _ le dije imaginándome todo lo que podíamos hacer en aquel bello sitio de vistas hermosas y paisajes preciosos…

La pista comenzó a llenarse de un sinfín de segadores; Ikakku, Renji y Shūhei-san peleaban sobre quien patinaba mejor mientras el teniente Kira los miraba con cansancio…

_ – _ Hola a todos… _ – _ saludo el shinigami sustituto llegando en compañía de Inoue e Ishida

_ – _ ¡Baka! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ponte los patines _ – _ le decía la teniente del 13º escuadrón al chico de cabello anaranjado al momento que le palpitaba una venita en la sien mientras los acompañantes de Ichigo-san miraban al dúo con una gotita estilo anime…

Rukia-san e Ichigo-kun comenzaron a patinar en pareja al igual que Uryū e Inoue. El dueto que se convirtió en el centro de atención era nee-sama y Tōshiro-san, era más que obvio que el de cabello blanco y Murasaki-san practicaban…

_ – _ ¡Tenemos a la pareja ganadora! Yagami y Hitsugaya Taichō _ – _ decía la teniente de la decima división mientras Isane-san y Nemu-san le entregaban su premio a la pareja…

_ – _ No te preocupes, con o sin el premio, iremos a ese lugar _ – _ me dijo Byakuya-kun pegándome a su cuerpo, haciéndome sonrojar

_ – _ H-hai… _ – _ le conteste tratando de disimular mi sonrojo, pero fue imposible…

_ – _ ¿Y? ¿tienes algo que decir Byakuya-kun? _ – _ le decía de manera burlona nee-sama a mi acompañante

_ – _ Suerte de principiante… _ – _ le dijo con una sonrisilla burlona

_ – _ ¡Vamos! sabes que no fue eso ¿o qué? ¿te da miedo admitir que fuimos mejores que tú? Tu no Hina nee-chan ¡estuviste genial! _ – _ le decía con voz burlona la de cabello rojizo para decirme lo ultimo con una suave sonrisa…

_ – _ Lo que digas… _ – _ dijo mi prometido tomándome de la mano

_ – _ Admítelo Murasaki-chan, jamás lo sacaras de sus casillas _ – _ le decía Tōshiro-san tomando a nee-sama de la mano, alejándose de donde estábamos…

_ – _ Es un creído… _ – _ alcance a ver que la de ojos escarlata decía haciendo pucheros y con tono infantil, pegando su cuerpo al de Hitsugaya Taichō

El evento surgió de maravilla; hubo carrera de obstáculos, relevos y muchas cosas más. Fuimos a la cena que ganamos una semana después, debido a unos inconvenientes en el mundo de los vivos tuvimos que aplazarla un poco. El día de la cena fue otro de los momentos más felices de mi vida…Recuerdo el momento que, después de la cena, nos llevaron 3 galletas de la suerte para cada quien

_El día de hoy será muy especial_

Era lo que decía la primera galleta que abrí…

_Hyūga Hinata ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Decía la segunda galleta quedándome sin palabras por la impresión; voltee a mirarlo, me sonrió de una manera que me desarmo por completo…

_ – _ ¿Y? ¿qué opinas? para algunos será muy pronto, pero sé lo que quiero ¿tu que deseas? _ – _ me pregunto al momento de cubrir mis manos con las suyas

_ – _ Digo que no importa lo que piensen los demás siempre y cuando nosotros estemos de acuerdo con lo que deseamos hacer _ – _ le dije sonriéndole, retirando una de mis manos de entre la suyas para llevarla a su mejilla…

_ – _ ¿Eso es un sí? _ – _ me pregunto cerrando sus ojos al sentir mi mano en su rostro…

No le dije nada, solo me incline y lo bese como él lo hizo en aquel claro donde inicio nuestra historia. Era mi turno de responderle de la misma forma; nos separamos, yo algo sonrojada…

_ – _ Me agrada esa forma de decir que si… _ – _ me dijo mientras me acercaba la otra galleta de la suerte…

La abrí encontrándome con una sortija preciosa con un diamante de tamaño considerable destellando en la punta. Me colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular, comenzando una nueva etapa, cerrando con un beso aquel acuerdo _de amor_…

Ha pasado 2 meses desde aquella cena; hoy me encuentro nerviosa en mi habitación mientras un gran número de mujeres arreglan mis uñas, me maquillas y peinan. Pensé que esta fecha tardaría mas, pero ahora me hayo hecha un manojo de nervios por este día tan especial.

_ – _ Te ves bellísima nee-chan _ – _ escuche que mi hermana me decía; ella también estaba siendo maquillada y peinada por varias mujeres

_ – _ Estoy nerviosa… _ – _ le dije mirándola fijamente

_ – _ Aun puedes arrepentirte ¿quieres que te ayude a empacar? _ – _ me dijo con tono bromista

_ – _ No ese tipo de nervios nee-chan, es ansiedad…_de ser suya lo antes posible – _ le dije mientras me teñía de rojo…

La decoración es impresionante; debo admitirlo, no todo fue fácil, tuvimos una serie de problemas en un principio por el compromiso, al no ser proveniente de las 4 familias del Sereitei, los ancianos pusieron muchas trabas; pero nee-sama les recordó que _Yo_ había sido adoptada por una de las 4 familias nobles, formando parte de la descendencia Yagami, aceptando finalmente mi matrimonio con Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yo deseaba una boda sencilla, pero por ser la familia Kuchiki y Yagami prácticamente tiraron la casa por la ventana, todo es sensacional, la boda que cualquier mujer desearía en sus mas locas fantasías.

Hoy... es un día especial, será un momento inolvidable para mi, _para los dos_, dentro de 3 horas me convertiré en la esposa de Kuchiki Byakuya, dejare de llamarme Hyuga Hinata para ser Kuchiki Hinata... _por fin_ _será mío y yo de él_…


	6. Por fin eres mio, yotoda tuya

Veo que el reloj avanza sin piedad avisándome que sólo falta una escasa hora; sólo 60 minutos, 3 mil 600 segundos para ser exactos y la manecilla dictará la hora fijada para la boda… ¡lo sé! soy una completa paranoica, pero mi nerviosismo está acabando lentamente con mi calma. Observo mi reflejo en el espejo, mi rostro está completamente blanco por el maquillaje, llevo un peinado hermoso con un broche en el lado izquierdo, de tan hermoso prendedor cuelgan una serie de lianas con florecillas blancas, _me veo tan distinta…_

_ – _ Es hora de ponerte el kimono _ – _ me dijo Murasaki-san al momento que una gran cantidad de doncellas me ayudaban a colocarme aquella nívea prenda…

Encontrar el kimono fue toda una proeza; toda la asociación de mujeres shinigami me acompañó a elegirlo y hacer "la mejor selección", como dijo Rangiku-san. Las prendas que me gustaban, nee-sama decía: "ese no me gusta, el que sigue…".  
Pasamos un día completo buscando hasta dar con el kimono que me encantó, claro… eso antes de ver el infartante precio ¿acaso hablaba el vestido? ¿sabía multiplicar, sumar y restar? Si era así entonces entendía aquel precio lleno de ceros, sino… ¡Era un robo total! _aunque, aquel suave y fino diseño, me tentaba tanto hasta colarse en mi mente y visualizarme con él en mi boda… _

_ – _ ¡Ese me encanta…! _ – _ me dijo nee-san al verme salir del probador

_ – _ No me gusta mucho… _ – _ mentí viéndome en el espejo…

La verdad me fascinaba, en todas las tiendas a las que habíamos ido, kimono más hermoso al que llevaba puesto en ese momento no había, me agradaba como me veía; pero… no era justo que nee-san pagara tanto por él, después de todo…ya me había comprado varios vestidos en el trayecto para llegar a la tienda de novias…

_ – _ No mientas, vi como lo mirabas desde que entramos a la tienda _ – _ me decía con voz disgustada, sentándose en una silla cruzando sus piernas y brazos en señal de desaprobación…

_ – _ Gomen… _ – _ fue lo único que atine a decirle; me había descubierto, pero de ninguna manera podía aceptarle aquel presente…

Murasaki-san era mi madrina de vestido, no tuve éxito por más que intenté persuadirla para que me dejara comprarlo. Me decía que era una fecha especial y que por ser mi hermana, pagaría lo que yo necesitara, después de todo, entre la familia Yagami y Kuchiki planeaban hacer todo un evento…

_ – _ ¡Gracias por su compra…! _ – _ escuche que la vendedora le dijo a nee-san al momento de entregarle un kimono idéntico al que yo llevaba, sólo que en una bolsa transparente, indicando que no había sido abierto o usado…

_ – _ Murasaki-san _ – _ dije cayéndome de espalda por la impresión; en lo que menos pensé aquella mujer había pagado tan costosa prenda para que yo la usara en mi boda…

_ – _ ¿Qué sucede nee-chan? _ – _ me pregunto con inocencia tomando todo lo que conformaba el set del kimono…

_ – _ Nada… _ – _ dije mientras cataratas de lágrimas salían de mis ojos, por estar meditando, mi hermana se salió con la suya _¿o fui yo la que consiguió lo que deseaba sin pensarlo? Murasaki-san… arigato_

_ – _ ¡Vuelvan pronto! _ – _ escuche que las vendedoras se despedían de nosotros al salir del local…

La boda será medio shintoista y occidental; ya que acudirán las 4 familias nobles del Sereitei, Byakuya-kun quiere que la ceremonia sea formal, después, la celebración seguirá en el enorme jardín posterior de la familia Kuchiki; no deseamos ir en contra de las ceremonias típicas, así que cumpliríamos de ambas partes: los aristócratas tendrían lo que deseaban y nosotros también; después del habitual rito en el templo, seguiría la verdadera fiesta en la mansión de mi _futuro esposo…_

_ – _ Te ves preciosa… _ – _ escuche que la de ojos escarlata me adulaba…

Vi nuevamente mi reflejo en el espejo: portaba un _shiromuku_ (kimono tradicional) y un _wataboshi _(gorro blanco) cubriendo mi peinado; me miraba bien para mi agrado y a juzgar por el halago de Murasaki-san, creo que luzco bien no sólo ante mis ojos, _¡que emocionada estoy_…_!_

_ – _ Gracias nee-chan _ – _ le conteste con calidez y sonrojo a la de ojos carmesí; gracias al maquillaje sé que no lo notó…

Faltaban 40 minutos; afuera de la mansión de nee-san esperaba un carruaje que me llevaría hasta el templo donde se efectuaría la ceremonia. Di un último vistazo al espejo, al verme sentí un ligero aguijonazo en el pecho _¿qué sucede?_ no le preste mucha atención, después de todo, _hoy es mi boda_. Baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte exterior: 4 hermosos corceles níveos jalarían un carruaje blanco… _que romántico_

_ – _ Adelante señorita… _ – _ me dijo con cortesía el hombre que conduciría el carruaje, tomando mi mano, ayudándome a entrar…

El hombre se colocó en la parte delantera del carruaje, poco a poco comenzó a moverse indicando que mi travesía empezaba. Estaba muy nerviosa ¿y quién no? en cuestión de minutos uniría mi vida a un hombre maravilloso, _pero…_ a pesar de estar feliz no puedo dejar de sentir que algo me falta… _como quisiera que mis amigos de Konoha estuvieran en un momento tan especial como éste_…

Siempre imagine que Ten-ten-chan, Temari-san, Ino-san y Sakura-chan serian mis damas de honor; que nos pasaríamos días buscando el vestido: la madrina de ramo buscando el adecuado; la de sortija, eligiendo la más bonita… _estoy contenta pero me duele tanto sonreír… aunque es un día maravilloso, no es lo que esperaba, mejor dicho no es con quien deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida… cuando vivía_

Llegamos finalmente al templo donde me esperaba _mi futuro esposo_; se miraba tan apuesto con su kimono negro; me pregunto ¿será este un sueño? pero al verlo pido, ruego que sea verdad todo lo que estoy viviendo. Mi mente está confundida; cierro mis ojos y escucho una frase que resuena en mi cabeza, veo una mueca risueña de cierto joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro, mis recuerdos me traicionan, pero sé lo que hago, sé lo que quiero, deseo ser suya, anhelo que la sonrisa de Kuchiki Byakuya sea sólo mía, el pasado, _pasado es_…

Baje del carruaje y rápidamente otro grupo de doncellas me colocaron un kimono colorido encima del blanco: era hora de las fotografías con los amigos y familia. La sesión de fotos duró más de lo planeado, eran demasiados invitados, pero… para ser sincera, deseaba muchas fotografías que me recordaran aquel momento tan especial, _aquella fecha que soñé compartiría con él…_

¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo que recordarte en este momento? No puedo estar pensando en _ti_, después de todo, nunca me amaste; logre encontrar la felicidad al lado de un hombre que me ama ¿qué más puedo desear? ¿ser feliz? ¡Lo soy…! Entonces, _¿Por qué siento un cruel pinchazo en el pecho al acordarme de ti?_

Antes de ingresar al templo me retire el kimono colorido para quedar únicamente con el blanco; la ceremonia duró aproximadamente 20 minutos; tomamos sake 3 veces en distintos tiempos de la ceremonia y salimos del lugar; demasiado tradicional, lo sé, pero lo que en verdad me importaba _era unir mi vida a Kuchiki Byakuya_…

Llegamos finalmente a la residencia Kuchiki, todo estaba bellamente decorado; como los aristócratas habían presenciado la ceremonia Shintō, ellos no acudirían al "verdadero festejo" como diría Rangiku-san. Por cortesía del capitán del decimo escuadrón, había una gran cantidad de esculturas de hielo que le daban al lugar un toque precioso.

Como la ceremonia era parte occidental también use un vestido de novia muy hermoso; después de todo, atender a los invitados con el kimono era muy difícil; Byakuya-kun también usó un traje negro que lo hacía lucir demasiado apuesto ¿quién diría? _ya_ _somos marido y mujer…_

_ – _ Hina nee-chan ¿cómo te digo esto? no sé si felicitarte o ayudarte a escapar del Sereitei, debe ser difícil imaginar toda una eternidad al lado de un hombre tan creído _ – _ me decía en son de broma nee-san viendo a _mi esposo_

_ – _ Eso debería decirle yo a Hitsugaya Taichō _ – _ le contesto Byakuya-kun a la de cabello carmín haciendo que una vena en la frente le palpitara

_ – _ Eres un… _ – _ decía mi hermana apretando sus puños y emanando energía asesina por el comentario…

_ – _ Mejor felicítame nee-chan, no necesito escapar… _ – _ le dije con una cordial sonrisa al momento de colocarle una mano en su hombro, extinguiendo por completo aquella aura maligna

_ – _ De acuerdo… tu y yo tenemos una "platica" pendiente _ – _ le dijo Yagami Taichō al dueño de la residencia, sabiendo de antemano que aquella "platica" era terminar la discusión de decirle a Tōshiro-san que no se casara con nee-sama

Byakuya-kun y Yo estábamos sentados en la mesa que más ¿cómo decirlo? resaltaba de entre las demás. El tiempo pasó volando entre el banquete, música, charlas y demás. Hubo brindis, comimos pastel y un sinfín de postres que hicieron la asociación de mujeres shinigami: la mayoría se las comió Yachiru, es tan encantadora. El sol se ha escondido y la noche se hace presente; una gran cantidad de fuegos pirotécnicos empiezan a explotar en el cielo, iluminando el manto nocturno con matices coloridos: los que van en pareja contemplan el espectáculo mientras se abrazan, los demás los observan en compañía de los amigos… _amigos ¿qué harán en este momento?_

_ – _ Otro más que abandona el "club de los solteros" ¿eh? Ukitake-san… _ – _ le decía el capitán Kyōraku mientras se servía algo de sake viendo los fuegos artificiales destellar en el cielo

_ – _ Tienes razón, afortunados los casados… _ – _ dijo el de cabello blanco brindando con su mejor amigo

_ – _ ¿Eh? Hitsugaya Taichō, ¿usted cuando dejara el club? _ – _ le pregunto el del kimono rosado causando que el menor de cabello blanco escupiera de manera graciosa lo que bebía…

_ – _ ¿D-de que están hablando? _ – _ dijo el de ojos turquesa con nerviosismo a medida que se sonrojaba

_ – _ No finjas ¿cuándo se casan Yagami-chan y tú? _ – _ le dijo el amante del sake mientras sorbía una pequeña taza con aquel acalorante brebaje…

_ – _ No se a que se refieren, sólo salimos y es todo… _ – _ se defendía el capitán de la decima división al pensar en aquella mujer como su futura esposa

_ – _ Hitsugaya Taichō, no hay por qué avergonzarse del matrimonio, es una experiencia muy amena… _ – _ le decía con su habitual calidez el capitán de la decimotercera división

Los fuegos artificiales cesaron, Byakuya-kun y Yo entramos a la mansión Kuchiki y nos colocamos ropa más ligera: nos retiraríamos de la boda para comenzar nuestra luna de miel…

_ – _ Toma nee-chan… _ – _ me entregaba Murasaki-san una bolsa a medida que toda la asociación de mujeres shinigami se colocaban detrás de ella

_ – _ Un obsequio para tu viaje, Hina-chan… _ – _ me dijo Rangiku esbozando una cálida sonrisa

_ – _ Muchas gracias… _ – _ les dije a todas por el presente; no tenía idea de qué era exactamente pero les agradecía de todo corazón que se hubieran tomado la molestia…

_ – _ Disfruta tu luna de miel, olvídate del trabajo, Hisagi-san y Abarai-san se harán cargo del noveno y sexto escuadrón _ – _ me decía Soi Fong-sama mirando a ambos tenientes que resoplaron con cansancio

_ – _ Hina-Hina recuerda traerme un recuerdo de tu viaje ¿sí? _ – _ me dijo Yachiru con su habitual inocencia y sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano…

_ – _ Hai, Yachiru-chan, les traeré algo a todas… _ – _ les dije al momento que Byakuya-kun se colocaba a un lado mío

_ – _ ¿Nos vamos? _ – _ me dijo extendiéndome su mano

_ – _ Hai… _ – _ le dije aceptando el gesto, encaminándonos a la entrada de la mansión donde nos esperaba el mismo carruaje que nos llevó hasta la residencia Kuchiki…

_ – _ Hina-chan, no te olvides del ramo _ – _ me gritaba Rangiku-san antes de que subiera al carruaje

_ – _ Hai… aquí va _ – _ dije y todas se reunieron para que lanzara el ramo de flores

_ – _ ¡Sí…! ¡Es mío! ¡Quítate! ¡Me estorbas! _ – _ escuche que todas se peleaban por la mejor locación para atrapar el ramo

_ – _ ¡En su cara! ¡es todo mío! _ – _ gritaba emocionada nee-san al haber atrapado el ramo

_ – _ ¡Eh! ¿quieres que vayamos cancelando tu membrecía en el club, Hitsugaya Taichō? _ – _ le decía el capitán Kyōraku al de los ojos turquesa provocando que éste mirara de forma enternecedora a la de ojos carmesí que festejaba por haber atrapado el ramo de flores…

Todos salieron para despedirse de nosotros; mi esposo me ayudó a subir al carruaje entrando él después de mí; que bien se siente estar en su compañía, emana una calidez que me hace sentir protegida, su presencia es tan amena… _lo amo locamente_

_ – _ ¡Hasta luego! ¡Que vivan los novios! ¡Disfruten su viaje! _ – _ escuche que todos gritaban a medida que el carruaje avanzaba…

Mire por la ventana trasera, todos se despedían diciéndonos "hasta luego" agitando su mano; me acomode en el asiento y él tomó mi mano, no me soltó en todo el trayecto rumbo a un sitio de descanso donde estaríamos por diez días que conformarían nuestra luna de miel…

Llegamos finalmente al sitio de descanso, bajamos del carruaje y nos recibió una mujer de cabello negro y ojos celestes: empleada del lugar…

_ – _ ¡Bienvenidos al sitio de relajación Mizuki _(bella luna);_ ustedes deben ser el señor y señora Kuchiki! _ – _ nos dijo al momento de vernos en la entrada del lugar

_ – _ Exacto… _ – _ dijo Byakuya-kun de manera serena

¿Señora Kuchiki? Kuchiki Hinata… no puedo evitarlo, me siento apenada y contenta; jamás pensé que podría llamarme así; en aquella ocasión era un suspiro, un deseo de mi corazón, ahora… toda una realidad, entonces… ¿por qué nuevamente aparecen en mi cabeza un par de ojos color azul zafiro?

_ – _ Por favor, síganme… _ – _ nos dijo la mujer haciendo que mi esposo tomara mi mano y siguiéramos de cerca a la empleada

El lugar es realmente precioso, a pesar de estar obscuro se podía apreciar un hermoso lago artificial con varias luciérnagas bailoteando sobre sus aguas. Vi que un par de hombres bajaron nuestro equipaje; nosotros seguimos a la mujer hasta la recepción donde pasamos a confirmar nuestra estadía para después ir nuestra reservación…

_ – _ Es aquí, disfruten su estancia… _ – _ nos dijo la de ojos celestes entregándole a Byakuya-kun un juego de llaves

La mujer se retiró y nosotros nos dispusimos a entrar; pensé que se trataba de una alcoba pero para ser exactos era una especie de casa lujosa; abrimos el enorme portón que evitaba que las demás personan vieran la residencia; al abrirlo nos topamos con una enorme puerta corrediza de cristal obscuro…

_ – _ Hay que empezar las cosas como se deben… _ – _ me dijo cargándome, entrando los dos…

_ – _ No es necesario… _ – _ le dije sonrojándome al tener mi rostro demasiado cerca del suyo; tengo que admitirlo, a pesar del tiempo de noviazgo, esos ojos preciosos no dejan de hechizarme y sobre todo, ruborizarme a un grado nunca antes experimentado

_ – _ Claro que lo es _ – _ me dijo apretando mi cuerpo al suyo, quedando nuestras caras frente a frente, dándome un beso… _ahora un par de ojos violáceos remplazaron a los zafiro_

El lugar era más impresionante adentro, debido al cristal obscuro no se podía apreciar nada del exterior al interior; había velas aromáticas, una decoración fascinante..._todo era perfecto_

_ – _ Ponte más cómoda si deseas… _ – _ me dijo al momento de bajarme

_ – _ Hai… _ – _ le dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla a medida que me alejaba para dirigirme a la ducha y buscar entre mi equipaje algo de ropa

Abrí la enorme puerta que daba a la ducha; al entrar me percaté que había un yacusi enorme: me dieron tantas ganas de entrar y refrescarme un poco. Pero eso sería después, _mi marido me espera_… Me senté en una silla que había en el interior del recinto y busque entre mi equipaje…

_ – _ ¡No, no, no…! _ – _ me dije al momento de percatarme que no llevaba 1 de mis dos neceseres: uno de artículos de higiene, el otro de mi ropa interior…

¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así? ¡Era mi luna de miel y sabia lo que se avecinaba! Jamás había tenido contacto intimo con algún hombre… aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, ellas…

_ – _ ¿Qué te parece este, nee-san? _ – _ le pregunte a mi hermana mayor mostrándole un conjunto de lencería

_ – _ Dime dos cosas ¿quieres acción o que el hombre piense que está en un funeral? _ – _ me dijo con ironía la de cabello rojo viendo aquel conjunto

_ – _ ¡Nee-san! _ – _ le dije sonrojándome a un grado enorme por el comentario, a mí se me hacia perfecto…

_ – _ Hina-chan, Yagami Taichō tiene razón ¿vas a seducirlo o a terminar la "fiesta" antes de iniciarla? _ – _ me dijo Rangiku-san resoplando con cansancio

_ – _ Deja te muestro a que me refiero… _ – _ me dijo nee-san buscando un paquete en un pequeño cajón…

_ – _ ¡Taran! ¡Esto es sensualidad pura! _ – _ me dijo mostrándome un set de lencería que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; para ser sincera, el conjunto que yo pensaba llevar tenia "demasiada" tela en comparación al que me mostró nee-san

_ – _ Esta precioso ¿es suyo Yagami Taichō? _ – _ le pregunto la voluptuosa mujer de cabello naranja

_ – _ ¡Claro que no! lo compre especialmente para Hina-chan _ – _ decía ella sonrojándose

_ – _ Capitana Yagami es usted una pervertida ¡usa eso contra mi inocente Taichō! _ – _ decía dramáticamente la teniente de la decima división

_ – _ ¿Estas demente, Rangiku-san? Estás equivocada, jamás haría eso _ – _ respondió la de orbes bermellón entregándome aquel conjunto

_ – _ ¡Me niego a usar eso! Casi no tiene tela _ – _ me queje al ver aquellas prendas casi transparentes

_ – _ Ese es el punto, entre menos tela, menos batallas _ – _ dijo la capitana Soi Fong con voz serena

_ – _ Tiene razón, es cuestión de lógica… _ – _ apoyo la teniente Nemu a medida que todas tomaban de un par de galletas de la mesa de té

_ – _ Hinata-chan, deberías tomar el regalo de Yagami-san… _ – _ me dijo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón…

_ – _ Pero yo… _ – _ intente negarme

_ – _ Toma el regalo, Hinata-chan… _ – _ me dijo con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas tétricas

_ – _ H-hai… _ – _ dije tomando una bolsita de regalo donde nee-san puso el conjunto de lencería…

_ – _ ¿Todo bien? _ – _ escuche detrás de la puerta la voz encantadora de mi acompañante, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_ – _ Hai… _ – _ le conteste con nerviosismo: no estaba para nada bien ¡Mi ropa interior no estaba!

_ – _ No tardes… _ – _ me dijo y sin más escuche sus pasos retirarse del lugar

_ – _ ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _ – _ me preguntaba al observar la bolsa que nee-san me había entregado antes de salir de la mansión Kuchiki, la tome entre mis manos, la abrí y…

_Lo lamento Hina-chan, es por tu propio bien…__  
__usa los regalos de toda la asociación de mujeres shinigami_

Aquello era lo que venía escrito en un trozo de papel. Saqué todo lo que había en la bolsa y me tope con un sinfín de lencería ¡Lo sabia! ¡Esas bandidas habían sacado mi ropa y por eso me habían dado la bolsa de regalo antes de subir al carruaje!

Vi con horror cada conjunto, el más decente era el de la teniente Nanao, de ahí en fuera todos mostraban demasiada piel ¡Por Kami! No puedo creer que la prenda de la Capitana Unohana sea la más descubierta…

_No te desesperes nee-chan, usa mi conjunto por favor_

Me encontré otra nota y me halle con un baby doll de color blanco con encajes rosas, la tela no era transparente, para mi gusto estaba medio decente. La ropa interior la conformaba un sostén y una panty blanca con un liguero.

_Úsalo así…_

Vi que una nota adhesiva estaba pegada a las prendas donde venia una foto mostrando como debía usar aquella ropa. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO?! No podía salir así pero, si no salía, Byakuya-kun se preocuparía…

_ – _ ¡Se una mujer! Ya no eres una niña _ – _ escuche aquella voz idéntica a la mía pero con tono molesto

_ – _ _No puedo salir así, me da vergüenza…_ _ – _ le dije tomando entre mis manos, apretando contra mi pecho el regalo de nee-san

_ – _ Hinata ¿recuerdas que te dije que todo lo que sientes y reprimes, yo lo sé? _ – _ me pregunto con tono apacible aquella voz

_ – _ _Hai… – _ dije conteniendo mis ganas de llorar

– Quieres ser la mujer de Byakuya, deseas que recuerde esto como algo especial, además deseabas sorprenderlo pero no sabias cómo ¿me equivoco? _ – _ me dijo de manera pausada

_ – _ Con esto es más que suficiente ¡vamos! olvida la pena, lo amas… demuéstraselo, pero sobre todo, demuéstrate que este tiempo te ha servido para confiar más en ti misma _ – _ me dijo al momento que aquella voz desapareció

Mi Yo interior tenía razón, había pensado una manera de sorprender a Byakuya-kun, a su manera, la asociación de mujeres shinigami me dieron un empujoncito para que hiciera algo que él recordara. Me duche sólo el cuerpo, me perfume, coloqué el regalo de nee-san y me retoque el leve maquillaje que traía; agradezco que después de haber usado el kimono me pudiera liberar de aquella pintura blanquecina que me hacia lucir mas pálida.

Me vi en el espejo, debo admitirlo… luzco diferente, ¿cómo dice nee-san? sensualidad pura describía aquel conjunto de seda fina ¿esto le gustara a Byakuya-kun? ¿no será demasiado? De algo estoy segura, no lo sabré si no salgo…

Me coloque una bata de seda para cubrirme; salí rumbo a la habitación y me tope con la alcoba bellamente decorada: había velas, flores, champagne

_ – _ Al fin sales… _ – _ me dijo mi esposo sirviendo dos copas de champagne

_ – _ Hai… tuve un pequeño problema _ – _ le confesé, después de todo, no deseaba tener secretos con mi marido

_ – _ ¿Qué clase de problemas? _ – _ me pregunto acercándose a mí, entregándome una copa con champagne

_ – _ Pues veras… _ – _ intentaba explicarle aquel vergonzoso tema, dándole un ligero sorbo a la bebida…

Se acerco mas a mi hasta rosar mi mejilla con sus dedos, llevando su mano detrás de mi nuca, acercando su cuerpo al mío. Me retiro la copa y la coloco en una mesa de noche junto con la suya. Comenzó a besarme suavemente, mis piernas me temblaban…

Poco a poco fue guiándome hasta la cama, sentí el filo del colchón detrás de mis piernas, el avanzo mas haciendo que me sentara en la cama, los besos no cesaron, sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros acariciándolos con delicadeza…

Desabrocho mi bata, al recordar la ropa que llevaba abajo no pude evitar taparme…

_ – _ ¿Qué sucede? _ – _ me pregunto susurrándome en el oído, sintiendo como aquel aliento dulce me nublaba los sentidos

_ – _ Me da pena… _ – _ le dije tratando de cerrar mas mi bata…

_ – _ Déjame ver… _ – _ me pidió con cortesía, aunque internamente me negara, no podía decirle que no…

Deje que abriera mi bata, vi su cara de asombro, estaba muy apenada, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por la vergüenza, lo más probable era que piense que soy una mujer indecente…

_ – _ ¿Y eso? _ – _ me pregunto viéndome obligada a abrir mis ojos y verlo

_ – _ Un regalo de nee-san _ – _ le fui sincera tapando mi rostro con las manos…

_ – _ Recuérdame agradecerle cuando volvamos _ – _ me dijo musitándome sensualmente en el oído, retirando mis manos de mi rostro

Un calor enorme me invadió totalmente, me quito la bata y seguimos en lo que nos quedamos; los besos no faltaron, sus manos suaves y agiles empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con maestria. Unas manos sobre la espalda, otras envueltas con ternura en el cabello; suspiros y jadeos llenaron la habitación; al igual que las hojas de otoño caen por la triste estación, la ropa de dos amantes fue estorbando y deslizándose al suelo, y entre caricias, besos y gemidos, _fuimos uno_…soy suya y el todo mío: en corazón, mente, _cuerpo_ y alma

Nuestra primera noche como hombre y mujer fue magnífica; la luna de miel ha terminado y aunque desee quedarme más tiempo, Byakuya-kun me dijo que pronto volveremos a una segunda luna de miel, eso me hizo sonrojar por la forma picara en la que me lo expreso.

_ – _ ¡Bienvenido Kuchiki-sama, Hinata-sama! _ – _ escuche que el personal de Byakuya-kun nos recibía con una reverencia al bajar del carruaje

_ – _ Espero y este lista la comida… _ – _ les dijo al servicio con tono sereno a medida que me ayudaba a bajar del carruaje

_ – _ ¡Hay Kuchiki-sama! _ – _ dijeron todos a medida que bajaban el equipaje

Mi esposo me tomo de la mano y entramos a la residencia, era la primera vez que entraba; a pesar de tener una relación de tiempo atrás, lo que menos deseábamos era dar de que hablar sobre una mujer que entraba a la casa de un varón soltero.

_ – _ Si quieres ducharte antes de comer puedes hacerlo, vamos… _ – _ me dijo sin soltarme de la mano, mostrándome el interior de la enorme residencia

Llegamos finalmente a nuestra habitación, era muy espaciosa y decorada finamente, aunque le faltaba algo de toque femenino…

_ – _ Vamos a la siguiente habitación… _ – _ me dijo y llegamos a una alcoba enorme donde había un enorme closet

_ – _ Hay un gran cantidad de ropa para ti, usa la que más te guste _ – _ me dijo al momento de ayudarme a abrir aquel impresionante ropero

_ – _ Algunos te los obsequio Murasaki _ – _ me dijo al momento que tocaba la fina tela de aquellas prendas

_ – _ Arigato… Byakuya-kun, no era necesario que te molestaras _ – _ le dije sonriéndole y algo apenada, sentía que eran demasiadas atenciones

_ – _ Eres mi esposa y quiero lo mejor para ti, Murasaki igual _ – _ me dijo tomándome del mentón, dándome un beso, _intercambiando alma_…

_ – _ Arigato amor… _ – _ le dije al momento de separarme y él sonrió con satisfacción

_ – _ Estaré en mi oficina, no tardes que comeremos juntos _ – _ me dijo sonriéndome y sin más salió de la habitación

Estuve un rato en la tina de baño, las velas aromatizantes relajaban todos mis sentidos; termine de ducharme, me seque y coloqué un kimono blanco con flores de cerezo rosa pastel, una prenda en verdad preciosa. Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde ya esperaba Rukia-san

_ – _ ¡Hinata-sama, que bueno que regresaron! _ – _ me dijo sonriéndome y ofreciéndome una reverencia

_ – _ Rukia-san, puedes decirme como antes, el "sama" no es necesario _ – _ le dije de manera sincera

_ – _ Lo lamento Hinata-sama, pero ahora es esposa de nii-sama, espero entienda mis razones… _ – _ me dijo disculpándose: por Kami, ahora te entiendo nee-san

_ – _ Ya veo… _ – _ dije con tono apesumbrado

_ – _ ¡Bienvenido nii-sama! _ – _ dijo Rukia-san avisando que había llegado mi esposo

_ – _ Vamos a comer _ – _ nos dijo y sin más nos sentamos a comer unos platillos exquisitos

Estuvimos platicando un poco sobre el trabajo de Rukia-chan en el mundo de los vivos, por fortuna todo marchaba bien; por mi parte le comente a Byakuya-kun que iría a visitar a nee-sama y a dar una vuelta al noveno escuadrón, quien sabe como se la estará pasando Hisagi-san

Terminamos de comer y tanto yo como mi esposo nos dirigimos a nuestro escuadrón correspondiente…

_ – _ ¡Hinata-san! _ – _ escuche la voz de Momo-chan y Rangiku-san

_ – _ ¡Hola chicas! Tiempo sin verlas _ – _ salude con efusividad a las dos tenientes

_ – _ Y que lo diga Hyūga Taichō, la extrañamos mucho _ – _ me decía la de cabello anaranjado

_ – _ Me dieron muchos problemas en mi luna de miel ¿saben? _ – _ les dije con tono desaprobatorio y con una mueca graciosa

_ – _ Taichō, todo fue idea de la capitana Yagami _ – _ se defendía la mujer voluptuosa agitando sus manos en señal de negación

_ – _ De cualquier forma, se los agradezco… _ – _ le dije ofreciéndole una reverencia y sonriéndole de manera sincera

_ – _ Yagami Taichō insistió, yo no quería pero me amenazó y ¿eh? _ – _ dijo la teniente de la división de comunicaciones internas disculpándose para después caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho

_ – _ ¿Nos agradece? qué bien que le haya servido la lencería _ – _ me dijo sonriente Momo-chan

_ – _ Aun así, me hicieron pasar un mal rato, eso no se los voy a perdonar _ – _ me hice la dramática y la indignada

_ – _ ¿Eh? Sorprendió al capitán Kuchiki, no hay necesidad de ponernos drásticos, después de todo ¿hubo "fiesta"? ¿Cierto? _ – _ me decía primero con tono triste para después poner una cara y mueca picara

_ – _ Eso es privado, no te diré nada _ – _ me negué cruzándome de brazos y caminando rumbo a mi escuadrón

_ – _ ¡Eh! Vamos Hyūga Taichō, no sea envidiosa _ – _ insistía Rangiku-san

_ – _ ¡Dije que no! _ – _ negué de forma definitiva a medida que me sonrojaba, siguiendo mi camino a mi división

Afortunadamente Shūhei-san tenía todo en orden. La novena división me recibió de manera calurosa: siendo sincera, los extrañaba. Según me comento mi teniente había un nuevo capitán en el Sereitei, el tercer escuadrón tenía como líder a un hombre muy parecido a Gin, era serio, calculador y sobre todo un gran analista para atacar como una serpiente a su enemigo, aunque según los rumores, era buena persona aunque algo desconfiado…

_ – _ Shūhei-san iré a ver a nee-san, si algo se presenta por favor notifícame de inmediato _ – _ le pedí a mi sub-capitán a medida que me retiraba del lugar

Llegue finalmente al escuadrón 5 pero no estaba nee-sama; me tope nuevamente con Momo-chan quien llenaba unos papeles en compañía de Rangiku que estaba sentada en el sofá que conformaba la decoración de la oficina de mi hermana mayor…

_ – _ Hola de nuevo Momo-chan ¿has visto a nee-sama? _ – _ le pregunte a la teniente acercándome hasta donde estaba ella

_ – _ ¿Eh? ¡No! no sé donde esta, digo… según escuche salió a una misión especial, no es así ¿Rangiku-san? _ – _ me dijo nerviosamente la chica del moño

_ – _ ¡Hai! Ella y Ukitake Taichō salieron por órdenes del Capitán General Yamamoto _ – _ me contesto la de cabello ondulado con algo de inquietud _¿qué sucede?_

_ – _ Ah, entiendo… muchas gracias _ – _ dije y sin mas me retire del lugar

Aquello me inquieto demasiado, si nee-sama se hubiera ido a alguna misión lo más lógico es que me dejara una carta. Me encamine a la mansión Yagami para preguntar por ella pero los sirvientes parecían muy renuentes, no me dejaron entrar a la residencia, _algo no está bien._

Regresé a mi escuadrón para ocuparme de los asuntos que surgieran; Kyōraku y Hitsugaya Taichō fueron a visitarme. Aquello era perfecto: el mejor amigo de Ukitake-san y el novio de nee-san estaban presentes…

_ – _ ¿Seguro que no te dejó alguna carta para mí? _ – _ le pregunte con cortesía al chico de cabello blanco

_ – _ No, sólo me dijo que era una misión urgente aunque ya han pasado 9 días desde que se fue _ – _ me explicaba el de ojos turquesa generándome inquietud; cualquier cosa que surgiera, dos capitanes podrían solucionarlo en menos tiempo... _nee-san ¿estarás bien?_

_ – _ Sólo nos queda esperar a que regresen _ – _ me dijo con una expresión inconforme el capitán del octavo escuadrón, sospechaba que algo sabían pero que no podían decirme…

_ – _ Supongo que si… _ – _ trate de sonar convincente y se despidieron de mí, retirándose de la novena división…

_ – _ Kage bunshin no jutsu _(jutsu clon de sombras)_ _ – _ dije realizando los sellos correspondientes, apareciendo 3 replicas mías, dispersándonos en distintas direcciones

La actitud de Rangiku-san y Momo-chan; las miradas y semblantes misteriosos del capitán de la decima y octava división era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Con cautela vigile los doce escuadrones restantes; para mi sorpresa escuche que un dúo de shinigamis platicaba…

_ – _ ¿Por qué no podemos decirle nada a Hyūga Taichō? Después de todo es su hermana _ – _ alcance a escuchar que dos segadores de la séptima división charlaban

_ – _ ¡Baka! Porque se preocuparia mucho por ella _ – _ le contesto un shinigami de complexión robusta y cabello café a otro de estatura alta y ojos ámbar

_ – _ Así debe de ser, es lógico que se angustie, no tiene nada de malo… tú lo has dicho: son hermanas _ – _ le respondió el de la mirada ambarina a su acompañante

_ – _ Son órdenes del Sōtaichō así que no se te ocurra andar de boca floja _ – _ le dijo el castaño al de orbes claros, siguiendo su camino

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿nee-san esta en problemas y nadie quiere decirme? Y eran órdenes de Capitán General; entonces si ellos no me pueden decir buscare lo que me esconden…

_ – _ Nehan Shōja no jutsu _(técnica del templo de Nirvana)_ _ – _ dije al momento de realizar el movimiento de manos

Los shinigamis entraron a un callejón sin salida; poco a poco comenzaron a caer un sin número de plumas blanquecinas. Ellos se quedaron observando, no tenían idea que se trataba de un genjutsu. Debo de agradecer a mi sensei por ayudarme con las técnicas ilusorias, gracias a ella y al entrenamiento con Neji nii-san mejoré en algunas cosas.

Los segadores quedaron completamente dormidos, realice una serie de sellos y coloque mi mano en la frente de uno; aquella técnica me la había enseñado Neji-san, debido a que estaba en el escuadrón de interrogación y tortura, aquella técnica era indispensable para los ninjas que estaban bajo las ordenes de Ibiki Morino.

Empecé a buscar en su memoria, la verdad admiro al clan manipulador de mentes, Yamanaka Inoichi es un shinobi capaz de ver una gran cantidad de eventos en solo segundos, yo por no ser perteneciente a ésta familia me es un poco más difícil

_ – _ ¿Qué es esto? _ – _ me dije con asombro al ver que llevaban al capitán Ukitake y a nee-san encerrados en una barrera…

_ – _ Unohana y Kurotsuchi Taichō dejo esto en sus manos _ – _ les dijo el Comandante General mientras mi hermana y el líder de la decimotercera división eran trasladados a un lugar que no conocía

_ – _ ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Está prohibido que Hyūga Hinata se entere de esto! _ – _ hablo el shinigami de mayor edad con tono decidido

_ – _ Necesito saber qué pasa aquí _ – _ me dije al momento de liberar a los dos segadores del genjutsu y caminar rumbo a la fortaleza que vi en la mente de aquel hombre

(Narradora)

_ – _ Bueno, al menos va por buen camino _ – _ dijo un hombre vestido con un kimono rosa

_ – _ ¿Estuvo bien lo que hicimos? _ – _ pregunto un chico de ojos turquesa

_ – _ Legalmente no hicimos ni dijimos nada, ella sola se dio cuenta _ – _ dijo el amante del sake viendo como la de ojos perla se alejaba del lugar

_ – _ Quiero que esto acabe, no me gusta ver a Ukitake y Murasaki así _ – _ dijo con tono enfadado el líder de la división de comunicaciones para después cambiar su tono a uno más triste al nombrar a su novia

_ – _ Pronto pasara, no se desespere Hitsugaya Taichō _ – _ le dijo el de la octava división y ambos desaparecieron del lugar…

(Fin Narradora)

_ – _ Necesito llegar ahí ¿qué sucede? _nee-san, no me dejes sola – _ dije entre susurros a medida que apresuraba el paso logrando ver a lo lejos aquella imponente fortaleza donde estaban los dos capitanes encerrados…


	7. Viejos amigos: mi antiguo hogar

Hola a todos, espero y estén bien que yo algo atareada, pero bueno... que se le hace.

Gracias a quienes han apoyado el fic, sin mas preámbulo... he aquí el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten! :)

* * *

Me dirigí con presteza a mi destino usando el shunpō; gracias al genjutsu que use en los shinigamis, pude dar con la localización exacta de aquella imponente edificación de matiz grisáceo. Aquel lugar era muy parecido a la "torre blanca" del Sereitei sólo que en menor proporción.

Escondí todo rastro de reiatsu y chacra; me camuflaje entre los arbustos y me acerque lo necesario; en la parte delantera se encontraban 6 shinigamis: Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Izuru Kira, Kotetsu Isane, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Ise Nanao y Kurotsuchi Nemu…

¿Por qué tantos sub-capitanes protegiendo la entrada? no tenía la menor idea pero era demasiada seguridad, pareciera como si estuvieran custodiando a dos grandes criminales y no al dúo de líderes más pacíficos que conocía…

_ – _ ¡Byakugan! _– _ dije activando mi dōjutsu

Inspeccione el interior de la construcción; en las ultimas habitaciones se encontraban los capitanes de la 4º y 12º división revisando una gran cantidad de papeleo. Vi que nee-san estaba recostada en una especie de cama mientras Ukitake-san yacía dentro de una enorme prisión cristalina con líquido burbujeante en su interior _¿qué sucede?_

Es un hecho ¡debo entrar!, pero enfrentarme a los tenientes no es la mejor estrategia; podía usar la habilidad copiada de la zanpakutō de mi esposo, incluso la de nee-sama, pero quería respuestas no provocar una guerra; lo mejor es avanzar con astucia a iniciar con fuerza bruta, agradezco haber tenido en mi equipo a un gran analista como Shino-kun además de haber podido trabajar en equipo con Shikamaru-san…

_ – _ _Espero que funcione…_ _ – _ me dije interiormente, inhalando para tomar la determinación necesaria para salir de mi escondite

(Narradora)

_ – _ Sōtaichō… _ – _ dijeron los tenientes, ofreciéndole una reverencia al más viejo de los shinigamis…

_ – _ Abran la puerta… _ – _ dijo el anciano y los segadores obedecieron sin chistar

El interior parecía una especie de laberinto, una vuelta en falso y cualquiera que no conociera el sitio vagaría por mucho tiempo sin encontrar la salida. Había muy poca luz, la iluminación se reducía al poco fulgor que emitían unas velas y antorchas que decoraban las obscuras paredes…

_ – _ Sōtaichō _ – _ saludo la capitana Unohana al Capitán General una vez que entró a la última habitación

_ – _ ¿Qué noticias tienen? _ – _ les pregunto el de la larga barba a los dos capitanes

_ – _ Es vergonzoso decir esto tratándose de mí, pero este par morirá irremediablemente _ – _ dijo el científico con una de sus habituales sonrisas

_ – _ ¿No hay esperanza? _ – _ pregunto con voz neutral el capitán de la primera división; aunque su tono pareciera imperturbable, interiormente estaba preocupado, después de todo… Jūshirō era uno de los capitanes veteranos del Sereitei, eso sin contar que había sido su alumno

_ – _ Permítame explicarle… _ – _ le decía con cortesía la capitana de la división médica

_ – _ Te escucho _ – _ dijo el anciano sentándose en una silla que había en el recinto

_ – _ El ataque del semi-Vasto Lord hirió gravemente a la capitana Yagami, sin embargo... por la débil salud de Ukitake Taichō, el veneno se desplaza con más facilidad en su organismo. Como sabrá, hay ciertas restricciones en mis métodos de curación así como en los que emplea Kurotsuchi Taichō _ – _ explicaba detenidamente la mujer con semblante cabizbajo

_ – _ Fhe, no son restricciones; el problema no son los métodos sino el material: se necesita una serie de plantas medicinales con las que no contamos _ – _ interrumpía Mayuri tomando el liderazgo de la explicación

_ – _ ¿Y qué esperan para conseguirlas? _ – _ pregunto el Comandante General con voz severa

_ – _ El problema es… que ya no existen; elaborarlas artificialmente llevaría aproximadamente 20 días, en 10 días el capitán Ukitake morirá, Yagami Taichō puede que sobreviva, sin embargo eso no asegura que por el desgaste corporal resista el medicamento sintético, bueno... eso sí llega a funcionar… _ – _ explicaba el científico realizando su habitual movimiento de manos

_ – _ ¿Qué plantas necesitan? _ – _ pregunto el anciano al momento que la capitana Unohana le entregaba una hoja con los dibujos y nombres de las plantas…

_ – _ Es todo lo que necesito, gracias… _ – _ dijo el Capitán General al momento que una nube de humo se hacía presente

(Fin Narradora)

_ – _ ¡Hyūga Taichō! _ – _ escuche que ambos capitanes me nombraron con asombro

_ – _ ¿¡Así que esto escondían, eh!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron nada!? _ – _ pregunte con enojo al científico una vez que deshice mi jutsu de transformación; le dedique una mira suplicante a la mujer de la trenza esperando que me respondiera y ésta sólo agacho su cabeza

_ – _ Fueron órdenes del Comandante General, comprende por favor... _ – _ me decía la capitana de la cuarta división intentando calmarme

Nada de lo que dijeran podría tranquilizarme, me habían mentido; mi hermana había sido atacada por un Vasto Lord incompleto, estaba gravemente herida _¡soy su hermana, maldición! _Porqué tienen que excluirme

_ – _ No te sientas desplazada, es solo que por ser nueva... no eres muy importante que digamos _ – _ fue la explicación que me dio el científico sonriéndome de esa manera que tanto detesto

Sentí unas incontrolables ganas de desenfundar a _Mikazuki_ y mandarlo al averno, no entendía porque era así conmigo, lo único que pude hacer fue dedicarle una mirada repleta de total indiferencia ante su cometario, reacción que le molestó en sobremanera:_ la indiferencia duele más que mil palabras de desprecio..._

_ – _ Déjeme ver a nee-sama _ – _ le pedí amablemente a la capitana de la cuarta división; después de todo necesitaba dar mi brazo a torcer, _por el momento_. Al ver mi rostro suplicante, la dama me guió hasta donde estaba mi hermana

Una gran cantidad de shinigamis con trajes extraños revisaban a Murasaki-san; me dio tanta tristeza y coraje verlos cubiertos de pies a cabeza por aquella vestimenta plástica; trataban a mi hermana como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y no quisieran infectarse. La observe por un enorme vitral; se miraba tan débil, su piel era más pálida, aquella llamarada que vivía en sus ojos amenazaba con apagarse… _no me dejes sola…_

_ – _ Ponte esto… _ – _ me dijo Unohana-sama entregándome un traje para que me lo colocara; iba a negarme pero no deseaba que me prohibieran el paso así que a regañadientes me lo puse y entré donde estaba Murasaki-san

No pude evitar que mis ojos se vidriaran al verla; tres cuartas partes de su brazo y hombro izquierdo tienen una enorme mancha negruzca con líneas purpuras que asemejan venas repletas de un liquido ponzoñoso; se puede ver que el fluido violáceo avanza sin piedad, importándole poco o nada el dolor que siente mi hermana… _mi tormento al verla sufrir…_

_ – _ Les dije claramente que no la involucraran _ – _ les reprocho con enojo la de cabello carmesí al verme ahí, respiraba con algo de dificultad pero eso no le prohibió manifestar su inconformidad porque yo me hubiera enterado

_ – _ Quería verte, me preocupe mucho por ti, nee-san... _ – _ le explique con semblante decaído y aquella furia contenida se borro de su rostro para cambiar a una mueca de tristeza

_ – _ Deseaba que me recordaras como fui y no como estoy ahora _ – _ me dijo con nostalgia girando su cara para que no la viera…

¿Cómo podía decirme eso? Yo quería estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas; esa mujer me ofreció su apoyo, amor y cariño en las situaciones más difíciles de mi vida y ahora... se negaba a que yo hiciera lo mismo, se equivocaba de persona si pensaba que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como su vida se consumía…

_ – _ No digas eso Murasaki-chan… yo te quiero mucho, no me dejes... _ – _ le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón apretando mis puños por la impotencia de sentirme una completa inútil... _otra vez..._

_ – _ Al fin me dijiste Murasaki-chan _ – _ me dijo tomando mi mano; por aquel traje no pude sentir su tacto pero si el calor que emanaba

_ – _ No te dejare sola, no confió del todo en Byakuya-kun _ – _ me dijo en son de broma; ni en ese momento... cuando su vida pendía de un hilo dejaba de bromear y sobre todo, _preocuparse por mi…_

_ – _ Déjenme intentar algo… _ – _ les dije a los segadores acercándome a Murasaki-san, me destrozaba tanto verla así, prometió no dejarme, _la ayudaría a que mantuviera su promesa..._

Un decreto establecido por Tsunade-sama me orilló a convertirme en la ninja médico del equipo 8; aprendí lo básico y un poco más, sin embargo mi entrenamiento no concluyó _porque morí..._  
Me acerque hasta mi hermana colocando la palma de mi mano izquierda sobre mi mano derecha y una esfera rosa con toques celestes empezó a formarse, comencé a pasarla por la herida de Murasaki-chan y aquella mancha negruzca empezaba a disminuir, reduciendo la zona afectada…

_ – _ ¿Qué diablos haces? _ – _ escuche que el científico me cuestionaba con su tono autoritario al ver que la zona afectada disminuía a medida que pasaba mis manos en el hombro y brazo de nee-chan

_ – _ Se llama ninjutsu medico _ – _ le dije secamente; sabia lo básico, pero mis técnicas curativas no se comparaban con las de…

Pedí amablemente que sacaran a Ukitake-san de aquella cárcel cristalina; me dedique a hacer lo mismo con el capitán de la decimotercera división; él parecía más aliviado, incluso dijo que se le facilitaba poder respirar. Mi chacra estaba casi en sus límites, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más experimentado…

_ – _ Se pondrán bien, vengan conmigo… _ – _ les dije a ambos

_ – _ No pueden salir de aquí, lo siento Hinata-chan _ – _ me dijo la capitana Unohana bloqueando mi camino

Lo había decidido desde que entre al lugar: no saldría sin ellos; había escuchado al capitán Mayuri: morirán irremediablemente; y al ver la lista de las plantas pude reconocer casi todas, algunas crecen en distintos países ninja, otras tantas en la isla de plantas medicinales cerca del País del Rayo…

Poco a poco un gran número de plumas blanquecinas empezaron a caer, arrastrando a todos a un sueño profundo. Antes de entrar hice varias replicas que realizaron el Nehan Shōja no jutsu _(técnica del templo de Nirvana)_. Libere a Ukitake-san y Murasaki-sama de su letargo para sacarlos de ahí.

Al salir pude ver que incluso los tenientes estaban dormidos, mis replicas habían realizado aquella técnica ilusoria para que abarcara un área considerable, buscando la manera que nadie pudiera escapar lo suficientemente rápido para no caer en el genjutsu.

_ – _ ¿Vas algún lado? _ – _ me preguntó una voz conocida, al girarme vi que era Kyōraku-san, Tōshiro-san, Byakuya-kun, Abarai-san, Rukia-san, Momo-chan, Rangiku-san y Hisagi-san… _acaban de llegar, sino hubieran caído en el genjutsu..._

_ – _ No quiero problemas, si intentan detenerme no lo permitiré _ – _ dije con tono fiero, uno de mis clones y yo cargábamos a nee-sama, mientras dos replicas más ayudaban a Ukitake-san. Si tenía que pelear lo haría, no iban a impedir que los salvara

_ – _ ¿Crees que te detendría? ¿cuál es el plan? _ – _ me dijo mi esposo con una sonrisilla mientras el capitán de la octava división cargaba a Ukitake-san y Tōshiro-san a nee-sama

_ – _ Necesito ir con Urahara-san… _ – _ les dije agradeciendo interiormente que me apoyaran y sin más nos dirigimos rumbo al Senkaimon

En el lugar estaba Yachiru-chan y Zaraki Taichō quienes habían abierto la puerta, no tenía idea porque me ayudaban, pero no era momento para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, desde el fondo de mi corazón les agradezco lo que hacen por mí. Varias jigokuchō _(mariposas infernales)_ aparecieron para mostrarnos el camino al mundo de los vivos…

_ – _ Cuídate Hina Hina nee-chan, Ken-chan y yo distraeremos a Yama-ji _ – _ me decía la pequeña de cabello rosa colgando del hombro de su capitán

_ – _ Gracias Yachiru-chan… _ – _ le dije sonriéndole con sinceridad para después dirigir mi mirada al hombre del parche en el ojo

_ – _ Fhe, déjate de despedidas cursis, cuando regreses puedes pagarnos el favor… con una batalla _ – _ me dijo el de los cascabeles mirándome con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas

_ – _ Hai, Zaraki-sama… _ – _ le dije con una cálida sonrisa y juraría que algo de rubor apareció en sus mejillas _¿acaso tendrá fiebre?_

Entramos al Senkaimon y comenzamos a correr; a medida que avanzábamos logramos divisar una luz al final del camino, llegando sanos y salvos a Karakura. Inmediatamente nos dirigimos con Urahara-san quien sorprendido nos recibió, pasamos a su tienda y Tessai-sama llevo a los heridos a una habitación donde los recostó para que descansaran…

_ – _ Que mal que tengas que visitarme debido a esta situación _ – _ me dijo el del sombrero rayado echándose aire con su abanico

_ – _ Necesito que me ayude a volver a mi aldea _ – _ le dije sin rodeos; cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo en contra de los dos capitanes lesionados

_ – _ ¿Y para qué quieres volver? pensé que no había nada que te ligara a ese lugar _ – _ me dijo con tono sereno, mirándome fijamente a los ojos

_ – _ No sé qué paso exactamente con nee-sama y Ukitake-san, pero las hierbas medicinales que necesitan para el contraveneno crecen cerca de mi aldea, otras en países distintos… _ – _ le explicaba a Urahara-san entregándole aquella hoja que me dijo Unohana-san

_ – _ Ya veo… te ayudare, no hay problema _ – _ dijo sonriendo de manera despreocupada, sin preguntarme mas detalles

_ – _ Gracias _ – _ le dije ofreciéndole una reverencia

_ – _ Pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, Tessai y yo haremos los arreglos para que puedan partir a primera hora _ – _ me decía el de las sandalias de madera, levantándose de su lugar

_ – _ Pero antes, díganme ¿qué pasó con esos dos? _ – _ pedía una explicación el dueño del lugar a medida que se recargaba en la pared

_ – _ En resumidas cuentas; un Adjuca que estaba por convertirse en Vasto Lord atacó a Ukitake, éste tuvo una recaída y Yagami se interpuso saliendo los dos lesionados, según el departamento de desarrollo, por el cuerpo de ambos corre un veneno que avanza lento, pero que destruye todo a como progresa _ – _ explico el capitán Kyōraku bebiendo algo de té que llevo Ururu-chan

_ – _ Entonces hay que darnos prisa, ven conmigo Tessai _ – _ dijo Urahara-san y el hombre de los anteojos lo siguió…

Salí del lugar para respirar aire fresco, si fuera por mí ya estuviera en el País de Fuego pidiéndole, hincándome frente a quien sea... con tal que salve a mi hermana y al capitán Ukitake…

_ – _ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ – _ escuche la voz de la persona que mas necesitaba oír en aquel momento

_ – _ Pensando, Byakuya-kun… _ – _ le dije a mi esposo a medida que veía el cielo estrellado

_ – _ No te preocupes, estarán bien _ – _ me dijo acercándose a mí, abrazándome por la espalda

_ – _ Tengo miedo, no quiero que me deje sola _ – _ le dije girándome para quedar frente a él, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho

_ – _ No te quedaras sola, Murasaki no se ira, además… yo estoy contigo _ – _ me dijo tomándome del mentón para que elevara mi rostro

No pude contenerme, solloce como una niña pequeña, un miedo enorme me invadió hasta hacerme temblar como nunca; el simple pensamiento que nee-sama me abandonara, no volver a ver su cara, escuchar su risa, la forma en la que discutía con Byakuya-kun…

_ – _ Te prometo que mañana partiremos a primera hora a donde deseas ir _ – _ me dijo secando mis lagrimas con sus dedos, dándome un beso que me infundio una calma inmensa

_ – _ Arigato… _ – _ le dije con sinceridad al momento de separarnos, aferrándome a su cuerpo y brazos

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la habitación que nos correspondería; no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos aparecía en un campo de flores:_ Byakuya-kun estaba a mi lado derecho, Naruto-kun al izquierdo…_

_ – _ Buenos días… _ – _ escuche que Urahara tocaba la puerta de la habitación para anunciarnos que ya era de día, debido a las cortinas obscuras que cubrían las ventanas no me había percatado que ya había amanecido

Desayune mas por necesidad que por hambre, lo único que me importaba era llegar a Konoha y empezar a buscar las hierbas medicinales. Urahara-san nos dio nuestro gigai correspondiente para que nos moviéramos con más facilidad en el mundo de los vivos; nos dirigimos a la parte posterior de la tienda donde se encuentra la enorme puerta que nos conduciría hasta el País del Fuego…

_ – _ Cuídense mucho; Ukitake-san y Yagami-chan necesitan descansar, busquen un lugar donde puedan dormir un poco, dentro de 10 días se volverá a abrir la puerta para que regresen _ – _ nos dijo como última palabra el del sombrero rayado y tanto él como Tessai se colocaron en los extremos de la puerta para abrirla…

_ – _ Arigato Urahara-san _ – _ le dije al momento de colocarme frente a la puerta

_ – _ Ni lo menciones… _ – _ me dijo abriéndose una especie de garganta por donde cruzaríamos…

Empezamos a atravesar la puerta; debido al veneno, nee-sama corría muy lento, quedándose al final del grupo; Tōshiro-san se ofrecía a ayudarla pero es demasiado obstinada y orgullosa, así fuera a su ritmo pero llegaría por su cuenta…

Todos salimos disparados dando al bosque de Konoha. Un escalofrío brutal recorrió mi ser al encontrarme en ese lugar…

_ – _ ¿Dónde está Murasaki-chan? _ – _ pregunto Tōshiro al no ver a su novia; la puerta se había cerrado y ella no estaba

Comenzamos a buscarla, me concentre y logre percibir su energía espiritual; me prepare para partir pero fui detenida por Tōshiro-chan…

_ – _ Iré por ella, sé donde esta... _ – _ dijo el joven de ojos turquesa al haber sentido el reiatsu de nee-san

_ – _ Pero no conoces este lugar, debo ir yo _ – _ insistí, no deseaba que se perdiera, necesitábamos la ayuda de todos para encontrar las plantas

_ – _ Exactamente, tú conoces este lugar, busca donde pueda descansar Ukitake, traeré a Murasaki de vuelta _ – _ me dijo preparándose para partir

_ – _ Iré yo... Hitsugaya Taichō, usted y Hinata-sama deben buscar un lugar para que descansen Yagami y Ukitake Taichō _ – _ nos dijo Renji-san, ofreciéndose a buscar a nee-sama

_ – _ Es un buen teniente, no tienes de que preocuparte _ – _ le dijo mi esposo al chico de cabello plateado, dándole a entender que podía confiar en Abarai-kun

_ – _ No tardes, buscare un lugar para que descanse _ – _ le dijo el líder de comunicaciones internas al de cabello rojo y sin más desapareció del lugar usando el shunpō…

Tōshiro-san entendió que encontrar posada era una prioridad, después de todo Abarai-kun es muy fuerte, no tendría problema en traer sana y salva a nee-sama, pero ahora, YO tenía otro problema… no sabía cómo acercarme a la aldea, si llegaba así como si nada todos se asustarían, después de todo _estoy muerta_, pero no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones largas; necesito buscar un lugar para nee-sama y Ukitake-san

_ – _ Andando… _ – _ les dije a los reunidos y todos me siguieron, Byakuya-kun me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos…

Llegamos finalmente a la entrada de Konoha, en el lugar no estaban Izumo y Kotetsu así que entramos con facilidad. El primer paso era hablar con la Hokage…

_ – _ Que lugar tan extraño… _ – _ decía Momo-chan viendo a la gente

_ – _ La gente de aquí es muy agradable, veras que se ganaran tu cariño _ – _ le dije a la teniente de nee-san mientras seguía avanzando al edificio rojo

_ – _ Ha de ser toda una experiencia vivir aquí _ – _ decía el capitán de la división de comunicaciones viendo en varias direcciones

_ – _ Necesito hablar con la Hokage, debo explicarle la situación, por favor esperen aquí _ – _ les dije a todos pero Byakuya-kun insistió en acompañarme, _le agradezco que lo haya hecho_

Entramos al edificio, había varias remodelaciones pero en esencia era el mismo. En el lugar estaba Shizune, al percatarse de mi presencia me vio horrorizada, desmayándose por el impacto

_ – _ ¿Todos reaccionan así cuando te ven? _ – _ me pregunto mi esposo con tono divertido

_ – _ Es lógico que reaccione así, estoy muerta _ – _ le dije a medida que acomodaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer de cabello negro

Llegue hasta la puerta que daba a la oficina de la Godaime; me arme de valor y golpee suavemente…

_ – _ Adelante… _ – _ escuche que me dieron la orden de pasar, abrí la puerta e ingrese…

_ – _ ¿Qué se les ofrece? _ – _ me dijo la rubia voluptuosa sin quitar la vista de unos papeles que firmaba

_ – _ Necesito su ayuda, Tsunade-sama… _ – _ le dije y al momento de escuchar mi voz levanto su vista bruscamente, clavando su ojos en mí

_ – _ Tu… _ – _ me dijo señalándome con su dedo tembloroso

_ – _ Hola Tsunade-sama, soy yo… Hinata _ – _ le dije con una cálida sonrisa pero ella se dejo a ir sobre mi dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo, rompiéndolo por completo, logré esquivar aquel ataque, _me hubiera dejado inservible si me golpea _

_ – _ No sé quién diablos eres, pero que te quede claro, nadie puede perturbar el recuerdo de un ninja de Konoha al suplantarlo y seguir viviendo _ – _ me dijo con ira dando otro fuerte golpe en la pared

Byakuya-kun estuvo a punto de desenfundar su espada. Si Senbonzakura atrapaba a Tsunade-sama la haría añicos, no podía permitir que pasara eso...

_ – _ Tsunade-sama soy yo, llame a Kiba y a Shino para que lo compruebe _ – _ le dije a la mujer que inmediatamente hizo llamar a mis ex-compañeros de equipo

Pensé que mi emoción al verlos seria menor pero… no fue así, cuando vi entrar a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru no pude evitar llorar de emoción, _los extrañaba tanto_… Sus rasgos masculinos estaban más acentuados; Kiba tenía el cabello más largo y portaba la vestimenta de los jōnin, Shino usaba una chaqueta un poco distinta a la anterior, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con el cuello de la chamarra...

_ – _ ¡Hinata…! _ – _ me dijo Kiba al verme, se acercó a mí de manera lenta para después correr y abrazarme como si no hubiera otra ocasión para saludarnos… _o despedirnos…_

_ – _ Eres tú, hueles a Hinata, tu chacra es igual al de Hinata, ¡Hinata, no puedo creerlo! _ – _ decía emocionado sin dejar de abrazarme

_ – _ ¿Seguro que es ella? _ – _ pregunto la rubia y tanto Shino como Kiba me inspeccionaron; Akamaru me tumbo y empezó a lamerme la cara…

_ – _ No hay duda, es ella… _ – _ dijo concluyente Shino dejando escapar una sonrisa amistosa

_ – _ Pero ella murió… _ – _ dijo Tsunade aun impactada

_ – _ Y estoy muerta, déjenme contarles algo; antes que nada, Tsunade-sama, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… les presento a Byakuya-kun, mi esposo… _ – _ les dije algo apenada y el trió abrió sus ojos como platos

_ – _ Un placer _ – _ dijo mi esposo con tono neutral viendo con cierto recelo a Kiba

_ – _ No vuelvas a abrazarla… _ – _ le dijo mi esposo con tono frio a mi amigo

_ – _ ¡Byakuya-kun! _ – _ lo regañe por el comentario _¿serán celos?_

Les explique a los reunidos qué había sido de _Mi_ en estos 3 años. Les hable sobre los segadores, que soy una shinigami Taichō, sobre los capitanes, el Sereitei, el Rukongai, las zampakutō, sobre el problema que me había llevado a pedirle su ayuda: mi hermana y Ukitake-san; todo se los conté a detalle, cuando vivía tenía fama de débil, no de mentirosa, así que me creyeron.

_ – _ Necesito que me ayude a curar a mis amigos _ – _ le explique una vez que le conté toda la historia

_ – _ Entiendo… te ayudare, después de todo, aunque hayas muerto, sigues siendo una ninja de Konoha _ – _ me dijo la Godaime con una cálida sonrisa

_ – _ Gracias Tsunade-sama _ – _ le agradecí efusivamente por la ayuda

_ – _ Necesitamos llamar a Sakura; ella, Ino, Shizune y Yo nos encargaremos _ – _ me decía a medida que buscaba algo en su escritorio

_ – _ Por cierto, no quiero abusar de su cortesía pero hay unas plantas medicinales que necesito conseguir _ – _ le dije extendiéndole la lista de las hierbas curativas

_ – _ Mmm… algunas están algo lejos, formaremos equipos para encontrarlas, no te preocupes _ – _ me dijo sonriéndome al momento que los 5 salíamos de la oficina para encontrarnos con el resto de mi grupo…

_ – _ ¿Cómo es posible que estés casada? eres muy joven _ – _ me decía Kiba con voz quedita para que Byakuya-kun no escuchara

_ – _ Tengo casi 22 años aunque no los aparente, donde vivo el tiempo pasa más rápido pero bueno…estamos muertos, el tiempo es relativo en ese lugar, _carece de importancia_ _ – _ le decía con una sonrisilla a mi amigo

_ – _ Entiendo… _ – _ dijo con un toque de tristeza

_ – _ ¡Vamos! no te pongas así, nos volvimos a ver, eso es bueno ¿no? _ – _ le dije intentando animarlo y él sonrió

Llegamos finalmente donde estaba mi grupo; Tsunade-sama rápidamente llevo a Ukitake-san al hospital y mando llamar a Sakura _¿estaba prepara para verla? _Tal vez no, pero si para pedirle su ayuda

_ – _ Gracias por su ayuda, señorita… _ – _ decía entrecortadamente Ukitake-san una vez que lo colocaron en una camilla

_ – _ Puede agradecérmelo aceptando una cena cuando lo cure _ – _ le dijo Tsunade-sama sonriéndole con coquetería y algo de sonrojo

_ – _ Considérelo una cita _ – _ dijo el capitán de la división con una cálida sonrisa haciendo sonrojar mas a la Godaime

_ – _ En este momento me gustaría ser yo el envenenado… _ – _ decía resoplando con pesadez el capitán Kyōraku al ver a su gran amigo con Tsunade-sama

_ – _Hombres... _ – _resoplaron con cansancio Rukia-chan y Rangiku-san por el comentario del capitán

Una gran cantidad de enfermeras empezaron a hacer los preparativos para la curación preliminar. Mientras estábamos en el hospital le platique a Tsunade-sama que había usado ninjutsu medico y que servía para retrasar el avance del veneno. Todos salimos a la parte posterior del hospital, ahí estaban los "11 de la Hoja"… _incluso Él,_ me escondí detrás de los capitanes y tenientes para que no me vieran… _para que él no me viera_

_ – _ Los he llamado porque tengo una misión que darles _ – _ les explicaba la rubia voluptuosa a los reunidos

_ – _ ¿A todos? ¿qué clase de misión? _ – _ pregunto con suspicacia el ultimo Uchiha

_ – _ La misión es conseguir unas plantas medicinales antes de 10 días _ – _ les explicaba la quinta sombra de fuego

_ – _ No es un gran reto _ – _ hablo nuevamente el poseedor del sharingan

_ – _ Ya cállate baka, si no quieres hacer la misión entonces guarda silencio _ – _ dijo Kiba-kun gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante

_ – _ No es una petición, es una orden, ellos son nuestros clientes y aquel que no cumpla con el encargo será degradado al peor ninja del mundo shinobi, así sea el más fuerte de todos, me encargare que las 5 naciones ninjas conozcan su fracaso _ – _ decía concluyente y con tono severo la Hokage

_ – _ Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a alguien… sal por favor _ – _ pido la líder de la Hoja, _sé que se refiere a mí_…

Byakuya-kun tomo mi mano y salimos de entre los shinigamis; sentí las miradas de todos clavarse en mi, estaban asombrados, _después de todo ver un fantasma no es algo que ocurre todos los días_

_ – _ Hinata ¿eres tú…? _ – _ pregunto con voz temblorosa Naruto-kun acercándose a mi; se ve tan distinto, su cabello es más largo, se parece mucho al 4º Hokage…

_ – _ Hai… Naruto-kun _ – _ le dije sonriéndole y él se acerco para abrazarme

Sentí una calidez invadir mi cuerpo _¿qué es esto?_ no tengo idea, _siento miedo,_ aprieto con fuerza la mano de mi esposo, _pidiéndole ayuda_; no quiero que esa llama que fielmente acompaña a ese calor me vuelva a consumir, y en todo caso… _extinguirme con ella_…

_ – _ ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¡Estas viva! Pero tú, aquel día… perdóname _ – _ me dijo con alegría al verme para después decir lo ultimo agachando su cabeza; sentí como un aura nostálgica lo cubría, _me duele tanto verlo así..._

_ – _ Descuida Naruto-kun, eso es pasado, no estoy viva, si morí… pero eso es algo que te explicare después _ – _ le decía con tono amable aferrándome más a la mano de mi esposo que se acerco para abrazarme. Tōshiro-san se colocó en medio de nosotros y Naruto, viendo con desdén al rubio…

_ – _ ¿Cuál es tu problema? _ – _ le pregunto Naruto con tono molesto por la forma en que lo miraba el capitán de la división de comunicaciones

_ – _ Tu… _ – _ respondió el de cabello plateado observándolo de manera retadora

_ – _ No discutan paro favor… _ – _ pedí de manera cordial colocándome entre ambos

_ – _ Sabes qué pasaría si Yagami se entera de esto ¿cierto? _ – _ me pregunto con tono sereno el capitán Hitsugaya, recordando por un momento el sueño donde nee-sama ataco a Naruto

Murasaki-chan conocía todo de mí; sabia sobre mi pasado, mi presente y algunas cosas que planeaba a futuro, era como mi diario y yo el suyo. Si se enteraba que Naruto se acercaba a mi lo mataría, su odio por él es tan grande que no dudaría en romper las reglas al matar un humano, no deseo que lo lastime, mucho menos que la castiguen por mi culpa…

_ – _ Hai… _ – _ dije cabizbaja al entender a lo que se refería el de cabello blanco

_ – _ No te le vuelvas a acercar _ – _ dijeron con voz severa y determinante Byakuya y Tōshiro: el primero por ser mi esposo, sabia sobre mi pasado y yo el suyo; el segundo por deseo de nee-sama

_ – _ Qué clase de clientes vienen a pedir apoyo y luego insultan a los shinobis que los ayudaran _ – _ preguntaba Sasuke con su tono habitual

_ – _No necesitamos tu ayuda, mocoso... _ – _respondió Byakuya-kun con una mirada y voz álgida

_ – _ ¿Mocoso? _ – _dijo ofendido el chico del pai-pai haciendo el ademán de desenfundar su espada

_ – _ ¡Basta! Hinata quiero ayudarte pero necesitamos que se lleven bien _ – _me dijo Tsunade-sama al ver que al menos 4 no podrían llevar_ "la fiesta" _en paz

_ – _ ¡Es suficiente! Tenemos poco tiempo así que hay que actuar rápido, a cada equipo se le entregara un lista con las hierbas que debe conseguir, en un pergamino se les explicara dónde pueden hallarlas, ustedes por ser más rápidos tendrán que ir por las plantas medicinales más lejanas… _ – _ seguía explicando la Hokage

Nadie dijo nada, aceptando las órdenes de la rubia con aquel silencio; sabia que en velocidad superábamos a mis amigos ninjas, sin embargo Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten y algunos shinobis mas conocían mejor que nada las plantas curativas…

_ – _ Hinata, ustedes organícense por rapidez, el viaje será largo _ – _ me dijo al momento que todos se acomodaron quedando Byakuya-kun, Kyōraku-san, Tōshiro-san y Yo en los más veloces, sin embargo debíamos equilibrarnos, un capitán debía estar con los tenientes…

_ – _ Hinata, tu sabes dónde queda la isla del País del Rayo ¿cierto? _ – _ me pregunto Shizune senpai

_ – _ Hai… _ – _ le respondí a la aprendiza de la Godaime

_ – _ Gran cantidad de plantas medicinales se encuentran ahí, tienes que llevar contigo a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto; Sakura conoce todas la hierbas, si no se lleva a un especialista será fácil confundir las plantas con otras y no contamos con tiempo para errores; ¡ah…! Y lleva a Naruto por protección no porque ayude mucho a buscar las hierbas _ – _ me explicaba sonriente la de cabello negro

_ – _ ¡Shizune-san! ¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo? _ – _ decía Naruto-kun mientras cataratas de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

_ – _ Porque te conoce, baka _ – _ le dijo Sakura-chan dándole un golpe en la cabeza, provocándole un chichón

_ – _ Descuida Hinata-chan, encontraremos las hierbas que buscas _ – _ me dijo amigablemente la de cabello rosa

_ – _ Arigato… _ – _ le dije sonrojándome un poco

_ – _ Deberíamos mezclarnos con los shinobis; si van dos shinigamis por equipo, una vez que se encuentren las hierbas curativas podemos regresar antes usando el Sentan Hakuja _(Rollo de las mil serpientes blancas)_ _ – _ daba su punto de vista mi teniente

_ – _ Muy buena idea, gracias Hisagi-san _ – _ le decía al sub-capitán de la novena división, cambiando drásticamente nuestra organización

La Hokage organizó los equipos de esta manera; con Kiba y Shino irían Rangiku y Hitsugaya Taichō; Kyōraku-san y Hisagi-san acompañarían a Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji; Ten-ten, Neji nii-san y Lee irían con Byakuya-kun y Rukia-chan, mientras Yo y Momo-chan acompañaríamos a Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke.  
Al terminar la distribución me pregunté ¿por qué tuvo que tocarme con _él_? Vi disconformidad en el rostro de Byakuya-kun y Hitsugaya Taichō. Pero Tsunade-sama sabe lo que hace, al fin y al cabo necesito reafirmar que ya no siento nada por _él_, después de todo... estoy felizmente casada con Kuchiki Byakuya _y lo amo… locamente_

(Narradora)

Mientras tanto en un lugar distante se encontraba cierto chico pelirrojo de ojos azules patrullando los alrededores de su aldea. Una luz extraña lo había hecho entrar en alerta así que fue a investigar en compañía de su hermano mayor… Lograron ver en las lejanías una tela de color negro cubierta por la arena, se acercaron lo suficiente pensando que sólo se trataba de una prenda que había sido arrastrada por el viento, sin embargo... al ver unas hebras rojizas salir de entre una capucha descartaron esa posibilidad. Movieron aquella tela encontrándose con una chica…

_ – _ Hay que llevarla a la aldea _ – _ le comento el líder a su hermano, cargando a la chica

_ – _ Es peligroso, no podemos introducir a una completa extraña a la villa _ – _ le decía con sabiduría el Sabaku mayor

_ – _ No podemos dejarla aquí, morirá si no la ayudamos _ – _ le explicaba el Kaze a su acompañante

_ – _ Si es así entonces era su destino morir _ – _ dijo sin pensar el más grande de los varones

_ – _ Puede que tengas razón, pero tal vez su destino era que la encontráramos para que no muriera _ – _ le dijo con voz calmada el pelirrojo sujetando bien a la chica entre sus brazos

_ – _ Supongo que no puedo ganarte, andando, llevémosla a la aldea _ – _ se rindió el kabuki ante los argumentos de su hermano y regresaron a la villa de la arena

Al llegar al interior de la aldea, Gaara y su hermano llevaron a la chica al hospital; la ropa de la joven estaba cubierta de arena así que le colocaron una vestimenta ninja; una enfermera la vistió y una vez que terminó los chicos entraron al cuarto donde estaba instalada. Se percataron que en medio de su pecho, en la parte superior llevaba tatuada una flor: una campanilla purpura _(símbolo floral de su división)_

_ – _ Deberías verla más discretamente _ – _ le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano al percatarse que no dejaba de ver el abultado pecho de la joven

_ – _ Solo veo el tatuaje _ – _ se defendió el chico con algo de sonrojo

_ – _ Y su localización no tiene nada que ver ¿cierto? _ – _ cuestiono con ironía el del cabello rojo

_ – _ Claro que no, solo se me hizo un tatuaje… interesante _ – _ decía Kankurō sonrojándose mas

_ – _ Si, lo que digas _ – _ dijo con sarcasmo el Kazekage viendo como las ninjas médicos extraían el veneno de la herida de la chica

_ – _ Kazekage-sama nos hace falta 4 tipos de plantas medicinales para terminar el antídoto _ – _ le explicaba la de uniforme blanco al líder de la aldea que el contraveneno que realizaban estaba incompleto

_ – _ Gaara, no podemos tomarnos tantas molestias por ella _ – _ le decía el maquillado a su hermano al ver que el Kaze tenía intenciones de ayudar a la muchacha

_ – _ Imagina que Sakura hubiera dicho lo mismo cuando Sasori te envenenó _ – _ le recriminaba el comentario, al momento de entrar, una chica de cabello rubio atado en 4 coletas

_ – _ Eso es diferente _ – _ se defendió el chico ante la respuesta de su hermana

_ – _ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres hermano del Kazekage y de ella no sabemos nada? _ – _ le dijo con voz severa la chica del abanico

_ – _ Hagan lo que quieran _ – _ se enfado el marionetista y salió del hospital

_ – _ Contactare de inmediato con la Hoja, uno de los ninjas de Suna tiene un contrato de invocación con la familia Gama _(sapo),_ así le avisaran a Naruto… _ – _ le decía la chica encaminándose a la salida, saliendo del aposento...

_ – _ ¿Quién eres? _ – _ le preguntaba en voz baja el pelirrojo a la chica de hebras similares a las suyas a medida que retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la joven…

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	8. Buscando las plantas descubriendo senti

**Gracias a todos los que comentan! Un abrazo y he aquí el nuevo capi**

* * *

**(FIN NARRADORA)**

Ruego que nee-chan este sana y salva; sé que Abarai-kun es un gran teniente, pero… siento que fue incorrecto dejarle esa responsabilidad; Murasaki-chan _es mi hermana_, YO debería buscarla. Byakuya-kun se acerca para tomar mi mano, sé que intuye mi preocupación ¿tan evidente es mi intranquilidad? _¿tanto me conoce_? Mi transparencia es de tal magnitud que puede leer, percibir, sentir mí angustia, _mi temor al no saber nada de Yagami-chan_… Necesito saber si Renji-kun la encontró, no puedo estar un segundo más con esta duda…

_ – _ **Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra** _(Vía de atadura numero 77: Carros divinos en el aire de seda)_ _ – _ dije una vez que terminé de trazar unas líneas en mis brazos, extendiéndolos hacia al frente a medida que un cuadrado azul se formo delante mío…

_ – _ Abarai-san no tarde mucho por favor, nee-chan necesita descansar _ – _ le daba mi mensaje al teniente a medida que cerraba mis ojos para concentrarme

_ – _ ¿Qué está haciendo? _ – _ le pregunto Ten-ten-chan a Rukia-san al verme "hablar sola"

_ – _ Es un encantamiento; sirve para comunicarse con cualquier persona a pesar de estar muy lejos, es algo así como un comunicador humano _ – _ le explicaba la hermana de mi esposo a la de vestimenta china

_ – _ ¡Vaya! _ – _ dijo asombrada la maestra de armas ante la explicación de Rukia-chan

Abarai-san recibió mi mensaje; me respondió mentalmente que faltaba poco para llegar a donde estaba nee-sama, me tranquilice un poco y regresé mi concentración a la búsqueda de las plantas medicinales…

_ – _ Tomen lo necesario, partirán dentro de ½ hora _ – _ les dijo la Hokage y todos se dispersaron para buscar sus herramientas.

Los 30 minutos terminaron; todos nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la aldea, listos para partir. Los grupos estaban formados a como los organizó la Hokage; vi como Shikamaru-san se colocó en frente de nosotros con intención de decirnos algo…

_ – _ Esto será problemático pero ni modo… _ – _ decía el chico hablando por primera vez, sacando una serie de pergaminos de una mochila

_ – _ En estos manuscritos se especifica la localización de las plantas; debido a la técnica que tienen los shinigamis para comunicarse y transportarse nos será más sencillo regresar y saber si hemos cumplido o no nuestro objetivo _ – _ explicaba el encadenador de sombras entregándole su pergamino correspondiente a cada equipo

_ – _ Del equipo 8, Shino será el líder; del Team Gai, Neji; del 7, Sakura y del 10 seré Yo _ – _ seguía explicando el Nara con fastidio

_ – _ Bueno, sin nada más que decir, iniciemos la misión… _ – _ dijo el líder del decimo equipo y todos nos dispusimos a retirarnos del lugar

Comenzamos a avanzar por el bosque; la velocidad que usaban Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto es menor comparada con el shunpō, sin embargo… no puedo quejarme, al contrario… me están ayudando y les agradezco eternamente su apoyo…

**(Narra Naruto)**

Veo a Hinata y me siento tan feliz; no recuerdo la última vez que sonreí de la forma en que ahora lo hago… _no recuerdo la ocasión que sintiera tal emoción al tenerla cerca. _Siempre creí que jamás podría disculparme por aquel incidente; no tenía idea que estaba herida… _que necesitaba mi ayuda_; no la vi cuando fui a rescatar a Sakura, sin embargo, Kiba me dijo que su voluntad terminal fue que mi compañera de equipo me cuidara _¿qué clase de petición era esa?_ En lugar de aprovechar sus últimos minutos para llorar, para sonreír o descansar, _para pensar en ella o lo que le deparaba el destino_, uso su aliento final para que su amigo y compañero de equipo nos dijera su último deseo…

No sé cómo pude pasar por alto lo que Hinata sentía por mí; me aferre tanto al amor de Sakura que jamás le preste atención a las demás chicas, _a Hinata_. Ahora viene a Konoha para que la ayudemos, jamás podría negarme a ofrecerle mi apoyo, ella dio su vida por mí, soy yo quien debería estar muerto _¿con que valor puedo decirle NO a esa mujer que sin pensarlo se sacrifico por mi?_ Vi aquella técnica que realizó para comunicarse con un amigo; fue tan sorprendente ver aquel cuadrado azul con matices blancos, _ha mejorado mucho, se ha hecho más fuerte. La Hinata delicada y débil que todos conocíamos pereció aquel día en que arriesgo su vida por mí…_

Supongo que es feliz; aquel hombre de ojos violeta tomó su mano con una seguridad sólida e inalterable, se ve que la quiere y defiende de todo, sin importar qué o quién ose alzar su mano en contra de ella_…_ _ese hombre_ _hace lo que yo no pude: brindarle la seguridad, cariño y amor que tanto se merece_; cuando la vi sentí que el sol brilló con una intensidad única, _así como ella, como Hinata_; pero… al ver como se aferraba a la mano de aquel sujeto sentí una punzada extraña en mi pecho _¿qué significa eso?_ _ Hinata… ¿en verdad eres feliz?_

La veo sonreír y mi alma se inunda de una inmensa quietud; cuando la vi salir de entre aquellos hombres pensé que me miraría con desprecio y rencor, _con tristeza… que equivocado estaba; _me prepare sentimental y psicológicamente para recibir sin clemencia todas las sensaciones desagradables que guardó en su corazón, que me preguntara con bravura: ¿Naruto, por qué no me ayudaste?; _que tonto soy… _Hinata se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero sigue siendo la misma… esa dulce chica de buen corazón que no duda en defender lo que ama. En lugar de verme con odio contenido, me dedicó una mirada tierna acompañada de una sonrisa sincera, que mujer tan fascinante, a pesar de haber muerto sola… no tiene espacio en su ser para el odio, mucho menos rencor, _es una mujer sin igual… ¿Porqué cuando te tuve no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir para ver todas tus virtudes que por mi necedad jamás pude apreciar? ¿Por qué…?_

Quiero que se quede conmigo, que viva en Konoha, _deseo que seamos felices… juntos_; no voy a mentir, siento algo por ella, no es sólo amistad; cuando la perdí me di cuenta que la necesito, que Sakura jamás podría llenar aquel vacio que quedo en mi alma cuando vi como la tierra cubría el féretro donde su cuerpo permanecería por toda la eternidad. Aquel abismo que dejo su ausencia sólo podía ser llenado por ella, _por nadie más…¿por qué tuve que abrir los ojos tan tarde? _

Hinata ¿aun me quieres? ¿desearas quedarte conmigo? Sé que el amor es como una planta, cuando la descuidas termina marchitándose y muere irremediablemente ¿aun tendré la oportunidad de salvar esa planta, _ese amor que deseabas entregarme_? _¿seré capaz de hacer florecer esa planta? _No lo sé, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, si no me quiere la enamorare, si me ama hare que me ame mas, después de todo… _la sigo y seguiré amando así este viva o muerta…_

**(Fin Narración Naruto)**

Llevamos corriendo aproximadamente 5 horas; nuestro destino es la isla del País del Rayo; la chica de cabello rosado estaba a la cabeza por una distancia considerada, vimos que se detuvo de golpe y la imitamos…

_ – _ Descansaremos aquí, a mi señal reanudaremos el viaje _ – _ dijo amigablemente la de ojos color jade

Había una gran cantidad de arboles que nos brindaban brisa fresca; nos sentamos a orillas de éstos a descansar y a comer algo. Por fortuna Sakura llevaba unos aperitivos que había comprado antes de salir de la aldea…

_ – _ Hinata-chan, dime… ¿cómo es la vida en el cielo? _ – _ me preguntó el dibujante con una amplia sonrisa

_ – _ ¡Sai! ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso? _ – _ le reprochó Sakura al chico, _¿creerá que ese tipo de preguntas me lastiman?_

_ – _ ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo _ – _ dijo con inocencia el chico de la Raíz ANBU

_ – _ Tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo _ – _ le dije sonriente al joven de piel nívea, sorprendiendo a la cerezo, _creo que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte_

_ – _ ¿Y? ¿Cómo es? _ – _ pregunto con tono emocionado, viéndome con ansiedad

_ – _ Es un lugar muy bonito, hay todo tipo de personas allá _ – _ le dije con una cálida sonrisa recordando a todas la gente que se volvió importante para mí cuando morí

_ – _ Debes tener muchos amigos allá _ – _ me dijo Sai sirviendo algo de jugo en un vaso

_ – _ Pues he hecho muchos amigos, aunque no sean demasiados son muy buenas personas _ – _ le dije sacando una fotografía de mi mochila: siempre la llevaba conmigo para recordar a mis amigos shinigami asi como Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Chad con quienes tengo muy buena amistad…

_ – _ ¡Wow! Este par se ve aterrador _ – _ decía Naruto viendo al capitán Mayuri y Zaraki observarse de manera desafiante

_ – _ Zaraki-sama es buena gente a pesar de su pasión por la batalla, lástima que no pueda decir los mismo del capitán Kurotsuchi _ – _ dijo Momo acercándose para ver la foto; vi que el azabache miraba detenidamente aquella fotografía _¿qué llamara su atención?_

_ – _ Tu y todos tus amigos llevan espada ¿a qué se debe?… _ – _ me pregunto el Uchiha entrando a la conversación; _con que eso veía_…

_ – _ Se llama zanpakutō, es una de nuestras múltiples armas, cada una es diferente y tiene un nombre distintivo… _ – _ le contestó Momo-chan al poseedor del sharingan tocando levemente su katana

_ – _ ¿Y cómo se llama la tuya? _ – _ le preguntó Sakura a la teniente de la quinta división acercándose para ver mejor su espada…

_ – _ Mi zanpakutō se llama _**Tobiume**_, la de Hyūga Taichō se llama _**Mikazuki**_, deberían ver la de mi capitana, es sorprendente… _ – _ decía emocionada la chica; al parecer le agrada el lugar y la gente de Konoha _¿y a quien no? fue mi hogar, es un sitio que emana calidez al igual que sus habitantes…_

_ – _ ¡Vaya! Y tu capitana ¿dónde está? _ – _ pregunto Naruto-kun mientras comía unos onigiris… _se ve tan gracioso, tiene residuos de arroz en la cara_

_ – _ Pues ella… _ – _ empezó a hablar la teniente con tono decaído, su sonrisa se borro casi por completo…

_ – _ Creo que deberíamos seguir… _ – _ dije rápidamente al ver el semblante de Momo; no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato, después de todo aun no recibía respuesta de Abarai-kun _¿ya habrá encontrado a nee-chan?_

_ – _ Tienes razón, Sai ¿nos harías el honor? _ – _ le dijo la chica al dibujante y éste saco su tintero y papel, dibujando 3 enormes aves

_ – _ Seguiremos por aire, hay que llegar rápido _ – _ dijo la cerezo y subimos por parejas a las obras de tinta…

Las creaciones de Sai despegaron y comenzamos nuestro viaje; Sakura y Sasuke iban en un ave, Momo y Sai en otro y Naruto y Yo en otro. Me dedique a observar el paisaje desde las alturas, había olvidado lo lindo que es mi antiguo hogar…

_ – _ ¿Sucede algo Hinata? _ – _ escuche la voz de Naruto, sacándome de mi embelesamiento

_ – _ Nada, es sólo que… me da algo de nostalgia _ – _ le fui sincera, sabía que dentro de diez días no volvería a ver aquellos bosques, _a mis amigos_…

_ – _ ¿Por qué? no te pongas triste _ – _ me dijo a medida que su semblante se tornaba afligido, como si le doliera mi pesar…

_ – _ Lo siento… _ – _ me disculpe, no deseo verlo triste, quiero recordarlo como siempre: alegre, hiperactivo e impulsivo…

_ – _ ¡Es más! cuando consigamos las hierbas medicinales que necesitas haremos algo especial, no acepto un No por respuesta… _ – _ me dijo sonriente, mirándome con una chispa de esperanza…

_ – _ Pero… _ – _ intente decir algo, no era correcto que estando casada saliera con otro hombre _¿cierto?_

_ – _ Naruto tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo, no se… una fiesta, ir a comer barbacoa todos juntos ¿qué dices? _ – _ dijo la pelirrosa con tono animado uniéndose a la conversación

_ – _ Me parece bien _ – _ dije alegre; intentaban animarme y recordar los viejos tiempos, _deseaba estar con ellos y yendo con todos mis amigos no habría problema, no estaría sola con Naruto-kun…_

_ – _ Pero antes necesito encontrar las plantas medicinales para Ukitake-san y Murasaki-chan _ – _ les dije apretando mis puños, suplicando que ella estuviera bien

_ – _ ¿Quién es Murasaki-chan? ¿Es tu novio? _ – _ me preguntó Sakura viéndome con picardía, _al parecer fui demasiado emotiva_

No pude evitar que los colores se me subieran al rostro ¡creían que Murasaki era chico! Y para rematar, que era mi novio...

_ – _ ¿Qué? Murasaki-sama no es chico, es mujer, es mi capitana _ – _ decía Momo-chan con una sonrisa en sus labios

_ – _ ¡Ah! Lo siento Hinata, pensé que era tu novio o algo así _ – _ se disculpaba Sakura frotándose la cabeza

_ – _ Entonces quien es ella, por lo que veo te preocupa mucho _ – _ pregunto el poseedor del sharingan viéndome de soslayo

_ – _ Mi hermana… _ – _ le explicaba al cuarteto que escuchaba atento, aunque el chico Uchiha un tanto distante…

Aprovechamos nuestro trayecto para conversar sobre nosotros; ellos me platicaron de sus misiones, las técnicas que habían aprendido, que se habían convertido en jōnin y que en las grandes naciones ninja se inhalaba un ambiente de paz, claro… que en una u otra ocasión salía un loco tratando de ocasionar problemas. Me preguntaron sobre _Mi _y les conté que había llegado al Rukongai, que me hice shinigami para cumplir el sueño de Kaori-chan; parecía que les agradaba mi charla y les terminé diciendo sobre los segadores, el Gotei 13, los capitanes, hollows; les hable sobre el kidō _(artes demoniacas)_, bakudō _(vía de atadura),_ hadō _(vía de destrucción),_ hohō _(paso flash/shunpō)_ y las zanpakutō.

_ – _ ¡Vaya! has mejorado bastante _ – _ me alago la de cabello rosa; jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan agradable volverla a ver, aunque todavía un escalofrió me recorre la espalda al recordar como Naruto se aferro a ella, _abandonándome_…

**(Narra Sasuke_)_**

La veo y no lo creo, todo esto me parece tan sacado de un libro de fantasía que me reservo mis dudas. Pensar que al morir puedo ir al Sereitei o al averno me hace meditar todo lo que he hecho. ¿Nii-san estarás en la Sociedad de Almas? Según lo que nos contó Hinata, aquellos que han cometido actos atroces van directo al inframundo… nii-san ¿estarás en el infierno? ¿Otoosan y Okaasan en el cielo? _dónde están_

Deseo luchar contra ella; se ha vuelto fuerte, _puedo sentirlo_… no tartamudea como antes, la confianza en sí misma le ha otorgado fuerza y poder, _quiero saber que es capaz de hacer_. Si es una capitana debe tener un gran potencial. Quiero enfrentarme a ella, sin embargo algo me dice que si nos batimos en combate me llevaré una gran sorpresa, no sé si por sus habilidades o tenga algo que ver con el hombre que me llamo mocoso ¿cómo se atreve? soy Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo shinobi.

Ese hombre, el chico de cabello blanco y ese tal Yagami me causan cierta inquietud; el miedo en los ojos de Hinata fue casi palpable cuando el de orbes turquesa mencionó al tal Yagami ¿quién será? aquella reacción no fue un miedo hacia él, _no se trata de algo tan sencillo_… fue más bien pavor de lo que era capaz de hacer si se molestaba ¿tan fuerte es? no lo he visto pero quiero conocerlo, me gustaría probar quien es más fuerte: un ninja o un shinigami…

**(Fin Narración Sasuke)**

Llegamos finalmente a un pequeño campo de hierbas medicinales; aprovecharíamos para recolectar unas plantas para realizar un cicatrizante más efectivo, después de todo lo podía necesitar Ukitake-san, Murasaki-chan o algún shinobi herido. Me aproxime a un pequeño riachuelo donde crecía una de las plantas que necesitaríamos; al agacharme para cortarlas de manera correcta para que volviera a crecer, sentí una presencia obscura y densa, su chacra era tan turbio que tornaba la brisa densa; su cercanía era tan intensa que me produjo un mareo fuerte _¿quién es?_

_ – _ ¿Sientes eso? _ – _ le pregunte a Momo-chan, buscando en varias direcciones la localización de quien me hizo ponerme en alerta

_ – _ ¿Sentir qué? _ – _ me pregunto confundida a medida que recolectaba unas plantas que crecían a orillas de una enorme roca

_ – _ Descuida, no es nada… sigamos Momo-chan _ – _ le dije a la teniente y seguimos con la recolección

A medida que avanzábamos sentía que alguien nos perseguía; vi que mis amigos ninjas no se inmutaron, no sentían alguna amenaza, seguramente estaba exagerando, haber estado expuesta a la energía espiritual y no al chacra me está haciendo desvariar… _¿será eso? _Aun asi no bajare la guardia…

**(Narradora)**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, en el País del Agua se hallaba el Team Gai buscando unas flores para el contra veneno. El camino era rocoso y de difícil acceso, eso sin mencionar la molesta neblina que aturdía los sentidos haciendo que cualquiera que no conociera el terreno caminara en círculos. La heredera Kuchiki buscaba un lugar que no estuviera cubierto por la densa neblina para usarlo como guía; escuchó una palabra conocida_(Byakugan)_ haciendo que le prestara atención al chico de ojos color malva…

Cuestionó de manera amable a la de vestimenta china sobre el líder del grupo, enterándose que era primo de la esposa de su hermano. Y como en toda charla, ella también fue víctima de preguntas, los shinobis se dieron cuenta que Hinata y Byakuya eran esposos; en un inicio Ten-ten pensó que la heredera del byakugan estaba enamorada en secreto del noble y lo entendía perfectamente… aquel varón era sumamente apuesto…_incluso la maestra de armas quedo hechizada por aquella presencia tan imponente e hipnotizante_

_ – _ ¿¡Hinata, casada!? _ – _ gritaron los tres en coro. El Hyūga giro rápidamente al escuchar a la de cabello negro; dirigió su vista al varón más grande del grupo…

_ – _ ¿Estuvo con usted todo este tiempo? _ – _ pregunto Neji con tono amenazante

_ – _ Si… _ – _ contestó el de ojos violeta con tono frio y neutral; Ten-ten y Lee estaban preparados para intervenir si su compañero de equipo empezaba una pelea, problemas seguros se avecinaban _¿o no?…_

_ – _ Gracias por cuidar de ella _ – _ le dijo el de ojos malva ofreciéndole una ligera reverencia. Sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos, no se esperaban algo así; que el segundo chico más reservado de Konoha le agradeciera algo a otra persona no era muy frecuente que digamos, era casi imposible…

_ – _ No hay nada que agradecer, no lo hice por caridad _ – _ le respondió el de noble cuna al líder del equipo, sacándole una leve sonrisilla al de ojos lunares; El chico entendió a que se refería Byakuya _"había cuidado de Hinata porque la amaba, nada más"_

_ – _ Andando… _ – _ dio la orden el líder y el equipo lo siguió de cerca; ambos varones se sonrieron de manera curiosa: Neji gustoso que la heredera Hyūga no hubiera sufrido tanto cuando murió; el noble porque el primo de su esposa se preocupara por ella, al parecer había más de una persona dispuesta a levantar su espada para proteger su orgullo, _a Hinata_…

**(Fin Narradora)**

**(Narra Tōshiro)**

Murasaki ¿estarás bien? Recuerdo aquel mal entendido que tuvimos antes de irme a una misión otorgada por el Sōtaichō; tú me preguntaste cuales eran mis planes a futuro, _que tonto fui al responderte aquello_…

_ – _ Mis planes a futuro son seguir soltero _ – _ le dije sin pensar, creyendo que conversaba con alguno de mis amigos

_ – _ ¡Ah! Vaya… no pensé que dirías algo así _ – _ me dijo sonriente pero con una mueca camuflajeada de decepción y dolor

_ – _ Bueno… yo _ – _ intenté arreglar aquella equivocación, _me dolía que sonriera exteriormente, pero que sufriera por dentro…_

_ – _ Mis planes a futuro son encontrar a un compañero que no le tenga miedo al compromiso _ – _ me dijo sonriente; aquello me lastimó _¿me está diciendo que esa persona… no soy yo?_

_ – _ ¿Estas diciéndome que no soy a quien buscas? _ – _ le dije con tono alto, aquellas palabras en verdad me lastimaron

_ – _ Yo nunca dije eso, pero bueno… el que debería hacerse esa pregunta eres tu; después de todo… quieres seguir soltero _ – _ me dijo sonriente _¿acaso se burla de mi?_

Sus palabras me lastimaron, pero veo que las mías también. Lo sé ahora, en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era hacerle saber lo que YO sentía, _que_ _egoísta fui_…

_ – _ Si no soy lo que buscas, entonces no veo por qué seguir juntos _ – _ dije con furia; estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua _¿tanto se me dificultaba pedirle perdón? decirle que sólo bromeaba…_

_ – _ ¿Eso crees? Si eso quieres no me negare, ¿en verdad quieres terminar? _ – _ me dijo viéndome con comprensión _¿qué no le dolía que dijera eso? ¿no le asustaba que lo nuestro acabara?_ Lo único que me importaba era decirle lo que sentía, sólo YO importaba; estaba enojado, _no pensé bien las cosas…_

_ – _ No le veo sentido seguir juntos _ – _ le dije con coraje y ella me vio con ternura

_ – _ De acuerdo, entonces oficialmente tú y yo no somos más que dos capitanes, espero que disfrutes tu soltería… _ – _ me dijo con una sonrisa, desapareciendo en una nube de humo_; como detesto que Hinata le haya enseñado esas técnicas ninja_…

Intente ayudarla mientras corríamos a este sitio tan extraño; por el veneno que corría en su cuerpo se atrasaba mucho, quise ofrecerle mi apoyo pero ella se negó. No la culpo, en el tiempo que estuvo en observación jamás fui a verla, no porque no quisiera, _no sabía que decirle_ ¿con que cara podía presentarme? Por mi comportamiento podía casi jurar que nuestra relación seria meramente profesional: dos capitanes que lideran dos escuadrones y que se ven esporádicamente en las reuniones…

_ – _ Taichō ¿se encuentra bien? _ – _ escuche la voz de Rangiku llamándome, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_ – _ Estoy bien, no te preocupes _ – _ le dije reanudando el paso, siguiendo al chico con el can blanco y al de gafas obscuras

_ – _ No se preocupe Capitán, ella está bien _ – _ me dijo como adivinando lo que pensaba

_ – _ Arigato Matsumoto _ – _ le dije con una sonrisa a la de cabello anaranjado y ella me devolvió el gesto

_ – _ Mas adelante nos detendremos, falta poco para llegar al pueblo donde crecen las hierbas que nos tocó recolectar _ – _dijo el de los anteojos apresurando mas el paso…

_ – _ _Murasaki… cuídate por favor…_ _ – _ me dije interiormente, pidiendo que se encuentre sana y salva…

**(Fin narración Tōshiro)**

**(Narradora)**

Han pasado dos días desde la llegada de los shinigamis; en la aldea de la Hoja se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune atendiendo al capitán Ukitake; era fascinante como redujeron en tan poco tiempo el daño corporal del varón, mejorando incluso, su débil estado de salud. El capitán de la decimotercera división era bien atendido por ambas damas; habían extraído una gran cantidad de veneno aliviando su dolor y facilitando su respiración; los análisis clínicos revelaban que una pequeña cantidad de toxina se multiplicaba enormemente si no se administraba el antídoto, obligando a las enfermeras a extraer veneno cada determinado tiempo para que no invadiera totalmente el cuerpo de Jūshirō.

_ – _ Hola Tsunade-sama _ – _ saludo un pequeño sapo de color negro

_ – _ ¿Qué sucede Gamakuro? ¿Qué te trae por acá? _ – _ pregunto la voluptuosa mujer al ver al anfibio

_ – _ Traigo un mensaje de la aldea de la arena _ – _ le respondió el integrante de la familia Gama escupiendo un pergamino envuelto en una pequeña bolsa plástica…

El pequeño sapo saco aquel manuscrito de la bolsa algo ensalivada, entregándole el pergamino a la rubia que leyó inmediatamente lo que venía en su interior…

_Suna pide su colaboración como Nación Aliada;_  
_Necesitamos 4 tipos de plantas medicinales con las que cuenta el País del Fuego_  
_Debido a la situación crítica de un shinobi, es imposible adquirirlas personalmente_  
_Les pedimos amablemente su ayuda_

Aquello era lo que contenía el pergamino sellado y firmado por el Kazekage. La mujer observó las plantas que necesitaban; por fortuna nacían en el campo de cultivo de hierbas medicinales de Konoha. Mandó a varias enfermeras a recolectar lo que el Kaze había solicitado, entregándole el encargo al pequeño sapo.

_ – _ Gracias Godaime-sama… _ – _ decía el pequeño anfibio de color obscuro, ya dispuesto a retirarse…

_ – _ Espera… dale esto al Kazekage, en Suna tienen dos tipos de plantas que necesitamos para sanar a este caballero _ – _ le decía la mujer entregándole un pergamino al sapito que miraba al hombre de cabello blanco siendo atendido por las enfermeras

_ – _ Ya veo… descuide Hokage, le daré su mensaje al Kazekage _ – _ le dijo el mensajero al la quinta sombra de Fuego, desapareciendo del lugar

_ – _ Esto es demasiado para mi, sapos que hablan… quién lo diría _ – _ le decía Ukitake a Tsunade con una dulce sonrisa

_ – _ Cuando se cure le mostrare un sinfín de cosas que lo sorprenderán _ – _ le dijo sonriente la rubia, relevando a una enfermera para seguir con la extracción del veneno…

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello rojo se encontraba buscando a cierta mujer de ojos carmesí. Los ninjas no lo dejaban atravesar la fortaleza que conformaba la entrada a la villa ¿y cómo esperar que no reaccionaran de esa manera? El teniente llego gritando y exigiendo pasar como si tuviera autoridad en ese sitio…

_ – _ _Si no llevo de regreso a la capitana, Hinata-sama, Kuchiki y Hitsugaya Taichō me mataran_ _ – _ se decía el teniente de la sexta división con nerviosismo, pensando en lo que le pasaría si volvía con las manos vacías

El sapo mensajero llegó a Suna entregándoles a las enfermeras las plantas que necesitaban; se dirigió con el Kaze para informarle que había traído el encargo de Konoha además de una petición de la Hokage. Gaara envió a varios shinobis al gran invernadero de la Arena a buscar las plantas, enviándoselas a Tsunade.

El chico se dirigió a la habitación de pelirroja herida. Aquella mujer había despertado cierta curiosidad en él. Lo único que portaba cuando la hallaron era una katana, un collar de aspecto valioso y una fotografía.

_ – _ Estamos listas, Kazekage-sama _ – _ dijeron las ninjas médico elite de Suna, preparándose para extraer el resto del veneno y administrarle el antídoto

La chica empezaba a respirar con más facilidad; debido a que las shinobis de la Arena no eran tan expertas como Tsunade y sus pupilas, la intervención médica duró aproximadamente 3 horas. Las enfermeras salieron para notificar al líder de la villa quien se encontraba acompañado por su hermana mayor…

_ – _ La operación fue todo un éxito, el sedante no tarde en perder efecto, será mejor que alguien este con ella cuando despierte; al analizarla nos percatamos que se golpeo la cabeza, no sabemos como reaccionara… _ – _ dijo una de las uniformadas de blanco, quitándose unos guantes de látex ensangrentados

_ – _ Entrare yo… _ – _ le dijo la rubia a las enfermeras

_ – _ Te sigo _ – _ dijo Gaara caminando detrás de la joven del abanico, entrando ambos al recinto

Entraron a la habitación donde pudieron ver a la chica; tenia vendada parte de su pecho, brazo y hombro izquierdo...

_ – _ Creo que deberías salir, Gaara _ – _ le dijo la chica con picardía a su hermano por la condición en la que se encontraba la chica

_ – _ No digas tonterías Temari _ – _ le dijo el joven de manera calmada intentando disimular su leve sonrojo por el comentario

La chica empezó a reaccionar; los hermanos Sabaku se aproximaron para proceder con el interrogatorio de rutina, claro… procurando no asustarla…

_ – _ ¿Dónde estoy? _ – _ pregunto la chica abriendo lentamente sus ojos, molestándole un poco la luz de la lámpara que estaba en el techo

_ – _ Estas en la aldea de Suna, mi hermano te encontró herida y te trajo a la villa _ – _ le explicaba la hermana del Kaze a la joven

_ – _ Muchas gracias ¿…? _ – _ hacia la muchacha el ademan de querer saber el nombre del chico

_ – _ Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara y tú eres… _ – _ le contesto el chico viéndola fijamente a los ojos

_ – _ Muchas gracias Gaara-sama, mi nombre es Yagami, Yagami Murasaki; tome… esto es por sus atenciones _ – _ decía la chica levantándose de la camilla, quitándose su collar…

_ – _ No nos debes nada, considéralo un favor que no debe ser remunerado _ – _ le dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisilla amigable

_ – _ En ese caso, considere este collar como un obsequio y no como un pago _ – _ le contesto la de ojos carmesí sonriéndole de manera amistosa, colocándose rápidamente detrás del chico para colocarle aquel collar con una preciosa piedra purpura.

_ – _ Eres rápida ¿eres una ninja o algo asi? _ – _ le pregunto el chico aun de espaldas, dejando que la joven le colocara aquel presente

_ – _ ¿Yo? Claro que no, soy una shinigami _ – _ le dijo ella sonriente, haciendo que los hermanos se tomaran aquello como una broma

_ – _ ¿Tienes familia? ¿padres, hermanos, amigos, novio? _ – _ pregunto la chica del abanico, bombardeándola de interrogantes…

_ – _ Mis padres murieron hace tiempo, tengo una hermana llamada Hinata, amigos tengo ¡uff! un montón, aunque Mayuri no me agrada, el no lo considero mi amigo, es muy mala persona y novio… no tengo _ – _ decía la capitana del quinto escuadrón haciendo ademanes graciosos

_ – _ Vaya… ¿no te gustaría ser la novia de mi hermano? _ – _ dijo bromista Temari viendo que el pelirrojo se sobresalto

_ – _ Creo que eso debería decirlo él, aunque todavía no pasamos ni la primera cita _ – _ dijo sonriente la mujer de hebras rojizas ante la propuesta de la hermana del Kaze

_ – _ No le prestes atención, hoy anda diciendo demasiadas cosas sin sentido _ – _ intentaba el Kaze disculpar a su hermana

_ – _ Descuide Gaara-sama, no me incomodo para nada el comentario _ – _ le respondió ella guiñándole el ojo al chico, provocándole un sonrojo que pudo disimular

_ – _ Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Temari te llevará a un lugar donde puedas descansar _ – _ le dijo el líder de la villa, girándose para no ser presa de burla de su hermana

_ – _ No puedo quedarme, necesito regresar con Hinata-chan, no confió del todo en Byakuya-kun _ – _ le decía la capitana como si aquel par supiera de lo que hablaba

_ – _ ¡Kazekage-sama! es una emergencia _ – _ decía alarmada una enfermera entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación

_ – _ ¿Qué sucede? tranquilízate _ – _ le ordeno la manipuladora de viento viendo de manera fija a la enfermera

_ – _ Los shinobis que partieron hace 5 días han sido envenenados, necesitamos plantas medicinales de la isla del País del Rayo _ – _ decía aun alarmada la de uniforme blanco

_ – _ Déjenme ayudarles, será una forma de compensar las atenciones y molestias que les he causado _ – _ les dijo la capitana a los reunidos

_ – _ No te ofendas, no eres una ninja asi que… _ – _ trataba Temari de sonar amable

_ – _ No se preocupen, si los acompaño llegaran más rápido _ – _ les decía Yagami de manera cordial; deseaba ayudar y sentía que a pesar de haber obsequiado aquel preciado collar, su deuda no estaba saldada…

_ – _ De acuerdo, partiremos dentro de 40 minutos _ – _ ordeno el líder de Suna y tanto él como su hermana se retiraron para prepararse y buscar a su hermano, dejando sola a la de cabello llameante.

_ – _ **Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra** _(Vía de atadura numero 77: Carros divinos en el aire de seda)_ _ – _ dijo la shinigami una vez que el dúo la dejo sola y terminó de trazar unas marcas en sus brazos, extendiéndolos hacia el frente, apareciendo un cuadrado de color azul…

**(Fin Narradora)**

_ – _ Hola Hina-chan, cuanto tiempo… _ – _ escuche la voz de Murasaki hablarme

_ – _ Yagami-chan que bueno que estas bien _ – _ dije con tono emocionado, sin duda era ella

_ – _ Mas que bien, llegue a un lugar llamado la aldea de Suna, el líder me ayudó y curó… _ – _ me explicaba con tono alegre, su voz se escuchaba tan distinta y podía jurar que estaba sonriendo aunque no la viera

_ – _ Me alegro mucho nee-san, por favor…rastrea el reiatsu del capitán Ukitake, llegaras a una aldea, quédate ahí y descansa _ – _ le dije con tono más calmado

_ – _ Lo lamento nee-chan, no puedo; ninjas de esta aldea han sido envenenados y necesitan ir a la Isla del País del Rayo, algo asi dijeron, voy a ayudarles _ – _ me explicaba mi hermana; vi que mis amigos ninjas me veían con curiosidad, Momo con alegría…

_ – _ Yo estoy en la Isla del País del Rayo, pero… nee-chan, necesitas descansar, no puedes esforzarte mucho _ – _ le dije con tono preocupado, no deseaba que tuviera una recaída por no permanecer quieta, _aunque eso era demasiado pedir tratándose de nee-sama_

_ – _ Estoy bien, me siento mejor que nunca, ¿llevas contigo a Mikazuki? Si es asi colócale un poco de tu energía espiritual y clávala en el suelo, asi llegare pronto y conseguiré las plantas que necesitan los ninjas de Suna y también para Ukitake Taichō _ – _ me explicaba mi hermana con tono emocionado, a pesar de estar herida se escucha que está preocupada por mi…

_ – _ De acuerdo, si estás aquí podre cuidarte _ – _ le dije ya más animada: que mejor que tenerla cerca y frenarla si se esforzaba demasiado

_ – _ Llegare aproximadamente dentro de 1 hora, y por favor… tomate las cosas con calma _ – _ me dijo con tono alegre intentando tranquilizarme, _lo sé… asi es ella_

_ – _ Estaré calmada cuando estés aquí, asi me asegurare que no hagas nada arriesgado _ – _ le dije con tono de regaño para que supiera lo que le esperaba si no tenia cuidado

_ – _ De acuerdo, no tardare, cuídate mucho _ – _ me dijo como última palabra, rompiendo nuestra conexión, finalizando el mensaje…

_ – _ ¿Murasaki-sama está bien? _ – _ me pregunto Momo-chan con un toque de esperanza

_ – _ Si y ¿qué crees? está totalmente recuperada, vendrá a recolectar unas hierbas medicinales con nosotros _ – _ le dije sonriente y su rostro se ilumino por la emoción

_ – _ ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que mi capitana no podía ser vencida por un hollow _ – _ decía entre sollozos, limpiándose las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

_ – _ Tranquila, dijo que estará aquí en una hora _ – _ le dije acercándome para abrazarla; sabía que estaba asustada, no era secreto que aun no podía borrar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de Aizen pendiendo de aquella torre…

_ – _ Entiendo… pero no siento su reiatsu, significa que está lejos _ – _ me dijo la teniente cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse, buscando la energía espiritual de Murasaki nee-chan

_ – _ Usara a** Jūrin no Sōga** _(Colmillo de la Devastación) _para llegar rápido _ – _ le dije a Momo y ella entendió perfectamente a qué me refería

_ – _ Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sai-kun ¿recuerdan que les hable de mi capitana? ¡ella vendrá! _ – _ les decía alegremente la chica del moño a medida que colocaba a Mikazuki en el suelo, haciendo lo que nee-sama me pidió…

**(Narra Gaara)**

Estamos listos para partir; a Kankurō no le agrada la idea de llevar a Murasaki-chan con nosotros ¿Murasaki-chan? ¿Por qué la llamo así? Tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos ¿Cuál poco? Casi nada y ya la llamo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos; ¿será que me agrada? no voy a negarlo, es una mujer muy simpática y graciosa; la manera en que contestó el interrogatorio de Temari me dio risa aunque no los demostrara cuando estábamos en el hospital.  
Veo aquel collar que me regaló Yagami-san, es una pieza costosa, me da pena haberle aceptado aquel "obsequio" como ella lo llamo; sus atenciones no valieron ni la decima parte de lo que cuesta este collar y la extraña piedra preciosa de matiz violáceo que cuelga de la fina cadena.

_ – _ Andando… _ – _ le dije al trío, saliendo de la aldea a medida que éramos despedidos por toda Suna

_ – _ ¿Crees que puedas seguirnos el ritmo? _ – _ le preguntó Kankurō con tono poco amigable

_ – _ Supongo que sí, creo que tu no podrías mantener el mío _ – _ le dijo ella divertida, sonriéndole ampliamente

_ – _ No seas grosero Kankurō, deberías ser más amable _ – _ le reprocho Temari por el comentario…

_ – _ Descuida Temari-chan, es lógico que no le agrado ¿nos vamos ya? _ – _ le dijo la de cabello rojo acomodándose en el cuello una bandana de nuestra aldea; se la obsequio mi hermana, era un recuerdo de cuando era chūnin y si íbamos a territorio desconocido era mejor que tuviera algo que demostrara que pertenecía a una aldea

Empezamos a caminar y ella se quedo quieta _¿qué pasa?_

_ – _ ¡Vaya! Aun no comienza el viaje y ya nos estas retrasando _ – _ le dijo mi hermano con enojo

_ – _ Pensé que ya nos iríamos ¿listos? _ – _ dijo ella como si nos estuviera esperando, _que mujer tan simpática_

Vi que desenvaino su katana _¿qué planea hacer?_ de un momento a otro sentí como se elevo una especie de energía, no es chacra pero es muy fuerte...

_ – _ **Ekitai: Jūrin no Sōg**a _(Liquida: Colmillo de la Devastación)_ _ – _ dijo aquella mujer empuñando su katana con ambas manos para después desplegarse en dos espadas, sosteniendo un arma en cada mano…

_ – _ ¿Qué diablos haces? _ – _ pregunto mi hermano sacando a sus marionetas, colocándose en posición de batalla pero Murasaki no se movió _¿qué no presiente el peligro?_

– **Torakku: Seirei no Heb**i _(Rastrea: Serpiente de Carnaval)_ _ – _ dijo la de ojos escarlata clavando ambas espadas en el suelo; la arena empezó a moverse _¿qué está haciendo?_ Los filos adicionales, parecidos a los que tiene un jitte _(arma japonesa) _desaparecieron dejando solamente un katana blanca de filo negro que emana un polvo púrpura.  
Veo que algo se asoma de entre la arena _¿qué está sucediendo…?_


End file.
